


Two damaged body’s

by WrittenWits



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Amnesty bay, Angst, Blood, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Masturbation, Metahuman Reader, Metahumans, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Sparring, Swearing, Violence, cant use chopsticks, dead body’s, mention human trafficking, mention of rape, past trauma, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWits/pseuds/WrittenWits
Summary: It’s been three months since the tidal wave of trashed crashed ashore, killing hundreds of people around the world. It is on the news almost very day, more trashing coming ashore and body’s being found months after the incident.Most people believe it was a act of god, some had come up with a outlandish conspiracy theory’s about what had happened everything from micro bacteria in the oceans fighting back to aliens from another planet. Arthur Curry is now the king of Atlantis after defeating his half brother, the former king of Atlantis Orm the Ocean Master. Arthur had incarcerated Orm in a maximum security prison in Atlantis, this was for Orm’s protection. It would limit his interactions with the other prisoners as a lot of people are angry about the lives lost in the war between the ocean kingdoms. This was what Arthur thought until a riot broke out one day and Orm was badly hurt, not being able to trust some people in Atlantis Arthur takes Orm to the surface. To a friend, the only person Arthur can trust to care for Orm.





	1. His damaged body

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time post a fanfic online, sorry if it bad I’m not very good at writing but i needed to try.

Orm’s POV

Orms eyes flicker open to find himself in an unknown place, he is laying on a soft bed covered in a sheet. Trying to sit up he lets out a light hisses in pain laying back down, He moves the sheet off his stomach revealing bruises and bandages all over his body, Moving his head slightly he looks around to room, that’s when he released he wasn’t in Atlantis anymore. The air was thin and he could see sunlight breaking through the edge of the curtain, how did he get to the surface and what had happened to him. Trying to recall what had happened but to no avail his mind is just a blur. Just then he hears the door opening, he quickly pulls the sheet back over himself and closing his eyes pretending to be asleep. He can hear someone enter the room and shut the door behind them. A sweet scent drifts through the room and their foot steps are light as they make their way towards the bed. Should he open his eyes and see who it is, what if it is a surface dweller. Pretending to be asleep will make it easier for a surprise attack if need be. Feeling the weight of the bed shift as they sit on the edge, suddenly the sheet is slowly pulling down stopping just above his waist and a warm hand gentle touches his body. His body tenses slightly from the feeling of the soft hand on his skin, it’s warm and soothing. Fighting the urge to open his eyes to see who thinks they have any right to touch him so freely. Just as he is about to open his eyes the door opens and closes again.

“How is he?” A familiar husky voices asks.

“Better, his healing ability is amazing.” a soft feminine voice reply’s, “Now he just needs to stop pretending to be asleep.” She says with a light laugh.

Orms eyebrows wrinkle he couldn’t even trick a surface dweller. The weight of the bed shifts again as the woman rises from the bed.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” She says removing her hand from Orm’s body and makes her away over to the door.

Orm waits the hear the door closed before opening his eyes, opening them to find standing over him with a smirk on his face is his half brother Arthur.

“Good morning, baby bro.” Arthur says moving back and taking a sit in the chair next to the bed.

Letting out a groan of pain as he sits himself up in bed. “I told you not to call me that, half breed.” Orm snarls at Arthur.

“And I told you not to call me half breed, it’s King to you.” Arthur says with a joking smirk on his face. “How are you feeling?” Arthur asks leaning back in the chair while staring at Orms damaged body.

“I am fine.” Orm snaps annoyed at the fact that this half breed could joke about the title of king.“Where am I and what happened to me?” Orm asks giving Arthur a confused look, running his hands through he hair Arthur lets out a sigh.

“We are on the surface, this was the only place I could bring you that was safe.” Arthur voice is soft as he looks down at the ground trying not to meet Orms eyes.

After a minute of silence which worries Arthur more than if he was yelling, looking up from the ground Arthur’s eyes meets Orm’s his face is scrunched in disgust.

“Why am I here?!” Orms voice is sharp as he stares at Arthur with angry.

“You were attacked in prison, a massive riot broke out or so we thought but it was just a distraction. Once all the guards had moved to break up the fighting all the cells in max security were opened and that’s when you were attacked, beaten till you were unconscious.” Orm could hear the disappointment in his brothers voice. Arthur was feeling as though it is he fault, he was unable to protect his brother and had failed as king of Atlantis.

“You were rushed to the infirmary and treated for you wounds. I had you put under protective watch by some guards I thought I could trust, but...” Arthur pauses for a few seconds. “But you were attacked again.” Looking towards Orms wounds.

“I don’t know why you were attacked or who was behind all this. Mera and Vulko are back in Atlantis questioning everyone who had access to your room. I didn’t know who I could trust in Atlantis. I couldn’t let anything happen to you again, that’s why I brought you here. Only a handful of people know of this place, so I know you will be safe here.” Arthur says. Orm is silent as he tries to recall what had happened to him again, letting out a light breath.

“I feel sorry for whoever Mera is questioning, her interrogation tactics are far from kind.” Orm says turning to Arthur with a slight grin on his face.

“You’ve got that right brother.” Arthur laughs.

After a moment of silence Orm looks Arthur in the eyes “Your not going to let me go back to Atlantis till you find out who did this, are you?” Orms voice is stern.

Running his hands through his hair again. “I’m sorry bro, I cant let you go back. What if something worse was to happen to you. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened, how would I face mom.” Arthur says.

Orm thoughts go to his mother. He hadn’t spoken to his mother since the fight with Arthur, he wouldn’t let her see him. He couldn’t not after everything he had done.

“ Y/N has agree to let you stay here with her.” Arthur interrupts his thoughts.

“You expect me to stay with a filthy surface dweller.” Orm snaps narrowing his eyes.

“She’s not a filthy surface dweller.” Arthur snaps. “She is a friend and the one who patched you up, so make sure to thank her.” Arthur reply’s.

Orm raise his hand to a wound on his stomach which causes the sheet to move off his body and he notices he is naked. A worrying looking comes over his face, grabbing the sheet he quickly pulls it to cover his body and Arthur sees this and lets out a laugh.

“Don’t worry bro, I was the one who undress you. I don’t think she saw anything.” Arthur says with a big smile on his face.

Orm rolls his eyes out of disgust, but his thoughts drift back to the feeling of the warm hand that softly touched his cold skin and how oddly soothing it felt. Arthur gets up from the chair and places his hand on Orms shoulder.

“Get some rest bro, I’ll check on you later.” patting Orm’s shoulder and giving him a smile he heads towards the door.

“Thank you, Arthur” Orms voice is soft and meaning, turning back and giving a light nod Arthur leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Pulling the sheet off Orm moves so he is sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room he notices there is not much furniture in the room, a bed, a side table and the chair Arthur was sitting in. Three are three doors in the room the one Arthur went out of and 2 others. Getting up slowly from the bed Orm walks over to the to one of the other doors and opens it, it’s a cupboard with a shelves and section to hang clothes. There are a few items of clothes on the shelves and a single hanger that’s cover by some black plastic sheet. Closing the cupboard and walking over to the other door he opens it to find a bathroom it’s similar to the ones they have in Atlantis with a few different features. Closing the door Orm walks over back to the bed, lifts the sheet and gets back into bed, letting out a sigh he stares up at the roof.

“Arthur can’t be serious about me staying here, I cant live among these disgusting creatures” he thinks to himself.

There wasn’t anywhere else Orm could go, he wasn’t welcomed in any other kingdom in the seven seas not after the war, to any lives were lost on all sides. Orm didn’t know who attacked him but if he had to guess it was someone who had been hurt from the war. Arthur had said only a handful of people knew of the location of this place so maybe it was the safest place for him, but could he live here with a surface dweller. Orm wondered what Y/N was like he didn’t even know what she looked like, she was nice enough to welcome him into her home and help him when he was injured but did she do that for Arthur or because she was a kind person. It didn’t matter to Orm he knew she was nothing but a destructive surface dweller just like the rest, pushing the thought of the surface dweller out of his mind Orm lays on the bed staring at the ceiling as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Y/N’s POV

Being awoken by the sounds of someone beating on the front door, you awaken slightly dazed and confused glancing over at the clock on the beside table 3:22am it reads. Another few intense bangs on the door this time slightly louder than the last.

“Who the hell could it be?” You say to herself getting out of bed, throwing on your dressing gown and making your way out of the bedroom.

Entering the hallway you find your dog, Balto, growling as he stares intensely at the front door as the banging continues.

“It’s ok boy.” patting the top of his head to ease his worries, flicking the light switch next to the door to turn the porch light on. You can see the figure of a large man with long hair through the smoked glass panes on the front door, hesitant to open the door you hears a familiar voice.

“Y/N please open up, it’s Arthur.” Realising it’s Arthur Curry you quickly unlock the door and opens it but before you even have a chance to fully open the door Arthur pushes his way in. You notice Arthur is carrying an injured man, dripping water on the floor Arthur brushes past you not even acknowledging that you are there and heads straight for the living room. Closing the door and hurrying into the living you see Arthur placing the man on your couch. Moving closer to you see a blonde man laying unconscious, he is covered in wounds and looks as though he has been badly beaten.

”Please, help him.” Arthur begs you, turning to Arthur your eyes meet and you can see the sadness in his eyes.

Giving arthur a nod you move to the unconscious mans side, kneeling down you inspect the damage to him. Rising to your feet and making your way across the living room in to the kitchen, reaching the sink you bend down and open the cupboard below pulling out a first aid kit. Heading back into the living room you kneel back down next to the man and open the first aid kit. Putting on pair of gloves and pulling a pair of scissors from the kit you being to cut up the blonde mans shirt. pulling the shirt open to reveal his muscular body. his body is amazing, massive pecs and a six pack that runs the length of his stomach to the v that disappears into his trousers. But it is badly beaten and bruised, Removing some gauze and antiseptic from the first aid kit. Using the gauze you cleaning his wounds and bandage him up. Remove the gloves you and collecting the rubbish you take it and the first aid kit back into the kitchen, putting the rubbish in the bin you make your way over to the sink to put the first aid kit back. Kneeling down and putting the first aid kit away, you hear Arthur walk into the kitchen behind you. Rising to your feet closing the cupboard place your hands on the sink looking out the window.

“Who is he Arthur?” You ask.

There is a moment of silence before Arthur answers you. “He is my half brother, Orm.”

“The ocean master?” You ask raise your head in shock but still not turning to face Arthur.

“Yes.” Arthur says in a soft voice. You knew what the ocean master had done to the surface world, but you didn’t know he was Arthur’s brother.

Closing your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose, standing silent for a moment, then letting out a sigh you turn to Arthur.

”Why did you bring him to me?” You ask with an unpleasant look upon your face.

Arthur explains to you what had happened to Orm in prison and the infirmary, his voice breaks as he speaks and you can see tears being to swell in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Arthur.” you say placing your hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

You know he heard your words but they didn’t sink in, ever since Arthur had become king he was carrying the weighted the world on his shoulders, well not the world but a entire kingdom and having to incarcerate his own brother would not of been easy either. When Orm was attacked it must of broken Arthur, you know Arthur wouldn’t of brought Orm to you if he had anywhere else to take him. The other members of the league didn’t know Orm was Arthur’s brother, and even if they did they would still want Orm to be given to the surface to pay for his crimes but Arthur wouldn’t never allow that. He didn’t know what the human would do to his brother, they wouldn’t kill him but finding out he is an Atlantean would probably result in him being experimented on.

“I need to ask a huge favour.” Arthur says with a serious look on his face.

Silence fills the room for a moment then you open your mouth and speak. “You want him to stay here till you find out who attacked him, right?”.

Sighing and looking at the ground he nods. “I know I’m asking a lot but I couldn’t think of anywhere safer than here. I have already asked so much barging in here and having you patch him up but you were the first person I thought of, the only one I knew who would help without judgement. You understand needing a second chance.” Hearing these words your eyes narrow.

”Don’t you dare Arthur, I’m nothing like him.” Your voice rises slightly.

Arthur put his hands up in defence. “Ok, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that you were like him. I just figure that of all people you could understand that people make mistakes and need a some help to change.”

Silence fills the whole house, not saying anything you move to one of the kitchen cupboards and pull out a glass and a bottle of gin. Pouring half a glass and taking a large swig you sit the glass down on the counter in front of you.

“Please, Y/N.” Arthur begs softly, after a moment of silence you let out a long sigh and look up at Arthur.

“Ok, fine. He can stay, but I am not a slave. I will make sure his wounds heal and he is fed but that’s it. I’m not his mother!” Your voice is stern and your eyes are cold.

You didn’t want to have to look after some spoilt prince, you lived alone with your dog Balto and that’s how you liked it. You lived atop a cliff on the far side of Amnesty bay, the locals barely come out this way so no one ever bothered you. Your house was a fairly modern building made from concrete and steel with large windows. You had a garden to grow your own fruit and veg so you didn’t have to go to town to often, The cliff face at the back of your property was a perfect place to fish. Your house had 3 bedrooms but you had turned one into a study, 2 bathrooms, a large kitchen and living area, and a staircase that lead down to a training room. It was big enough for Orm to stay but you knew it wouldn’t be easy living with him. A smile crosses Arthur’s face as he grabs you in a bear hug.

“Thank you so much, Y/N.” Arthur says lifting you off the ground.

“Ok, put me down.” You groan at the force Arthur is hugging you.

Letting out a laugh and putting you down Arthur gives you a big smile “Thank you, I own you big time Y/N.”

You just give Arthur a nod picking up the glass from the counter and finishing it off, pouring yourself another.

“I’ll make sure he knows your not a slave and that he is to respect you in your own home.” Arthur says picking up your glass a taking a sip, his face scrunches at the taste.

“You better, if he doesn’t the other prisoners won’t be the worst of his worries and there is beers in the fridge.” Laughing at the face Arthur had made.

Arthur walks over to the fridge opens the door grabbing a beer then sits down at the kitchen table. You walk towards the table to sit as well, staring into the living room you see Orm laying on the couch. The area of the couch underneath him has become wet from his clothes.

“You can move him to the spare room and make sure you undress him before putting him in bed. He can’t sleep in wet clothes.” You say still staring you to the living room.

Arthur lets out a huge laugh which draws your attention to him.

“He is from Atlantis the city under the sea, his clothes are always wet.” Arthur’s laugh grows louder.

Rolling your eyes unamused that Arthur finds it so funny, staring back into the living room you can’t help but wonder if you have made a grave mistake letting Orm into your home. If anyone found out he was responsible for the tidal wave an angry mob would surely be on your door step in no time. Arthur’s laughing eventually stops, finishing his beer Arthur gets up from the table and walks towards the living room.

“Thank you again, Y/N.” Arthur smiles as he walks into the living room over to Orms side, bending down Arthur gently puts his arms under Orms body and lifts him slowly off the couch. Making sure he had hold of Orm properly Arthur slowly moves through the living room into the hallway, following you to the spare room where you open the door for him. Once Arthur is inside you close the door behind him and head back to the kitchen room. Leaving Arthur to deal with Orm, Arthur places Orm softly on the bed and begins to undress him. When Arthur is finished he covers Orm with the sheet and leaves the room, entering the kitchen Arthur finds you sitting at the table with your glass of gin. Going to the fridge a grabbing another beer Arthur takes a seat at the table as well, opening the beer and place the cap on the table Arthur takes a few massive mouthfuls nearly emptying the bottle.

“I’m going to have to stock up on beer if your brother is anything like you.” You say with a smile

Arthur lets out a laugh and shakes his head “Orm hates beer, I had him try it once when I visited him in prison. The look on his face was hilarious, he looked like a kid whose parents had just let them tasted beer for the first time and instantly regretted it.” Arthur pulls a weird face trying to show you what Orm looked like, you cant help but laugh at the face Arthur pulled.

Finishing your drink you get up from the table, walking over and placing your glass in the sink you turn back to arthur.

“I’m going to shower. I smell like the ocean, then I’ll check on Orm.” Arthur gives you a nod and you head to the bathroom. Turn on the taps in the shower the bathroom quickly fills with steam, getting undress you step into the shower. When the warm water hits your body it feels amazing, you are so tired and just wanted to crawl back into bed. Trying to relax you begin washing your hair but you can’t relax there is nagging voice in the back of your mind telling you Orm was going to be trouble and your life would change with him here. Letting out a sigh you put your hand on the wall and stand directly under the water, you would just have to wait a see what this visitor has in store for you.


	2. Unexpected news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and the reader finally meet and their first incounter is strange to say the least, will shoelaces be the biggest problem Orm finds on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit different to the first chapter, mix the POV hope you can follow it and enjoy. :)

It’s been hours since Arthur first knocked upon your door. the sun is now shinning through the windows, bathing the house in its beautiful morning glow. Arthur had left an hour ago to gather clothing and supplies for Orm. You were still unsure how long Orm was going to be staying with you, it could be a week, a month or 6. How long was it going to take Arthur and the others to find the culprits behind Orms attack and just how far deep in Atlantis did this go. Arthur had told you about the attack on Orm, how he believed the riot was a distraction to draw the attention of the guards and how the cells were opened from inside a secure room only high clearance could gain access to. Arthur felt he couldn’t trust anyone in Atlantis, it played out to well to be a random coincidence. 

Sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee, staring blankly into nothingness lost in your thoughts. It had been almost a whole year since the last time you saw Arthur, it was just after everything with Steppen wolf and the justice league. He was coming home to see his father and stopped by on his way. he was pretty beaten up so while you patched him up and he told you all about the fight, how he worked along side others to save the world and of course he was the hero of the story. 

Suddenly jolted from your thoughts when Balto lets out a bark and rises quickly from the floor next to your feet where he was laying, Staring into the hallway he growls with his back arched. Gazing up to the doorway your eyes meet a blonde man with a sheet wrapped around his waste with a hand resting on the door frame. Just standing there staring directly at you, Balto lets out other louder bark which makes Orm jump slightly.

“Shh, it’s ok his friendly. I think?.” You say softly laying your hand gently on Balto’s head, letting out a sign of disapproval Balto lays back down next to your feet. 

“Sorry, he is a bit overprotective around strangers.” Looking back at Orm who is still resting against the doorframe, no expression on his face just staring at you. Its almost if he is unpleased to find you in your own home. 

“Water?” He asks in a dry cracked voice, his throat sounded dry he was asleep for a few hours. Getting up from the table you walk over to the fridge, removing a jug of cold water and placing on the counter. Turning around to grab a glass out of the cupboard you hear movement behind you, looking over your shoulder you find Orm drinking directly from the jug. Gulping the water down as quickly as he can. It leaks from the side of his lips running down his chin on to his bare chest, you can’t help but stare a little he is an attractive man and it has been awhile. Orm lets out a breath as he places the empty jug on the counter.

“More!” He demands in a stern voice, turning around to face him. 

“We say please here on the surface.” you say in a condescending tone tilting you head slightly. You can hear him grinned his teeth as he becomes annoyed with your tone.

“Please.” he say through gritted teeth. It must hurt having to grovel to a disgusting surface dweller, shooting him a unpleasant look you take the jug from in front of him and fill it with cold water from the tap. Sliding it cross the counter he grabs it with both hands and drinks it a quickly as the first one, his throat moves with every massive gulp even his neck was muscular. Leaning against the counter behind you running your eyes up and down his body you can see he was built to be a warrior but he had no scars, was it because of his Atlantean healing ability or had he never been injured badly before. Placing the jug down Orm can feel you staring at him, your eyes moving over every inch of his body. 

“Is there a reason you are staring at me?” He asks not even making eye contact with you, he can still feel your eyes on him. Most people would avert their gaze when asked something like that but Orm notice you didn’t you continue to stare him up and down. Letting out a breath you take a step towards the counter you grab the jug filling it with water and placing in front of Orm again, he doesn’t take it this time, instead he turns his head to look at you and you are still staring at him. Leaning back on the counter arms crossed, eyes moving slowly as if your are checking every inch of his body.

“Well? Why are you staring at me?” His tone is annoyed that you didn’t answer him the first time, you run your eyes up his body till your eyes meet.

“Just trying to see if you have any scars.” He is slightly taken back by the answer, he honestly thought you were checking him out, trying to size him up. Most of the damaged done to his body when he was first brought to you has nearly healed, still a few bruises but that was it. The bandages had been removed and you could see the cuts had healed leaving no marks that they were ever there. Uncrossing your arms you avert your gaze from him moving back to the kitchen table to sit. Orm studies your body as you move, your steps don’t even make sound under you feet, moving gracefully as if your feet didn’t touch the ground. Orm was surprised by this you weren’t anything like the Atlantean women who were thin and slender built, you were tall with stocker build but it was muscular, it looked as though you trained to be a fighter. Orm watches you closely you as you sit down, picking up the mug in front of you and taking a sip. So this was to be the human he was to live with until Arthur found his attackers. Could he really live with her, they had only spoken this one time and Orm could already tell she is a lot like Arthur. Sarcastic and rude she had showed him no respect, after all he is a king... no was king. Now nothing but a disgraced prince hiding on the surface like a coward. 

The shutting of the front door brings Orm out of his thoughts, foots steps grow louder down the hallway as Arthur enters he kitchen holding some bags. Walking in Arthur sees you sitting at the table and Orm standing at the counter, shooting looks back and forth between you and Orm Arthur can feel the tension in the air. Letting out a sigh Arthur moves to the counter next to orm, Arthur lifts the bags to place on the counter.

“WAIT!” You yell just before the bags hit the counter. Arthur freezes there for moment before placing the bags on the ground and removing a box, sitting it on the ground just under the counter, bringing the bags back up a places them on the counter.

“Thank you Arthur, I know it’s weird.” Giving him nod.

“It’s fine.” Arthur smiles giving you a nod in return before unpacking the other items from the bag. Orm is confused, what the hell just happened, why couldn’t the box go on the counter. Giving Arthur a strange look, Arthur just smiles and continues to unpack the items. Arthur had brought Orm some clothing, underwear, jeans, T-shirt, etc, simple clothing nothing fancy and some toiletries. Stacking the items together he hands them to Orm, Orm just stares at the pile of surface garbage.

“You can’t expect me to wear that!” Orm stares unpleasantly at Arthur’s extended hands.

“It’s this or go naked.” Arthur’s voice is stern you can tell he is already annoyed with his brother high and mighty act. Arthur gestures the clothing to Orm again, Orm unwillingly takes them.

“Y/N has been nice enough to let you have the room you’re in now, so keep all your shit in there and make sure you keep it clean.” Arthur stares Orm down as he speaks, this was the king of Atlantis speaking not his brother. He was ordering Orm not asking him. Orm just nods in return it’s not like he can really talk back Arthur, was king now and he needed to accept that. 

“Go get dressed then we will talk.” Arthur pulls a chair out a takes a seat at the table with Y/N. Orm heads back into the bedroom he had come out of, shutting the door he throws the items on the bed. He couldn’t believe he had to wear these disgusting things they looked so poorly made compared to his Atlantean attire, even his prison clothes were better than these. He reluctantly got dressed but was surprise to find how comfortable and light they were, unlike his armour which was bulky and heavy. Orm looks at himself in the mirror attached to the cupboard door and is taken back by at how well they fit, plain grey t-shirt gripped his biceps comfortably while showing off the slickness of his stomach and the blue denim jeans were slightly baggy but still shapely. Looking back at the bed he had notice his brother had forgotten to buy him foot wear, putting on a pair of sock he heads into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen he finds you and Arthur sitting at the table, Arthur’s attention turns to Orm. 

“See, not so bad.” Arthur gestures towards Orms clothes. 

“They are comfortable than the quality makes them look.” Orm says. “But you have forgotten foot wear.” Arthur gets up from the table and picks up the box from under the counter. 

“Here, I think these should fit.” Arthur hands Orm the box. Arthur sits back down at the table and Orm pulls the chair out next to him, placing the box on the ground opening it and pulling a pair of white and black sneakers. Orms stares at the shoes for a second, “why couldn’t they be placed on the counter? Humans are very strange.” He thought to himself. He puts on the shoes but is confused by the strings coming out of them. He was use to boots that were pull on, they didn’t have anything like this in Atlantis. Pulling on the string a few times confused with what he is supposed to do with them, seeing this Arthur lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

“I know I promised you wouldn’t have to mother him but I think you might have to.” Arthur looks at you with a massive grin, you roll your eyes and letting out a little laugh it was funny how much like a child Orm was. Everything on the surface would be different than in Atlantis and Orm would have to learn if he wanted to stay here, you were not going to do everything for him. You would make sure to feed him mainly because you didn’t want him burning down your house trying to cook something and because you enjoy to cook, it had been awhile since you cooked for someone else.

“I’m not a child, Arthur. I can take care of myself.” Orm snapped unimpressed his brother thought he would need the help of a filthy human like you.

“Fine then, tie your shoelaces.” Arthur is trying not to smile as he speaks.

Orm pulls the laces in different directions trying to figure out which way to tie them, after a few failed attempts and his finger getting caught he lets out an exasperated groan.

“Stupid human design, such a primitive way to attach foot wear.” Orm throws the laces in a tantrum like a child. Looking up he sees you and Arthur watching him, Arthur begins to laugh uncontrollably at his brothers childish ways. Orms eyebrows frown as he becomes angry at his brother making fun of his misfortune, as his is about to say something Y/N suddenly speaks up.

“Well, why don’t you show us how it is done?” Raising your eyebrows at Arthur and giving him a devilish smirk, seeing this Orm feels like you are taunting Arthur.

“Fine, I will.” Arthur says giving Y/N a smug look. Moving from his chair to his brothers feet and begins to attempt to tie Orm’s shoelaces, Orm looks over at you to see you looking over the table down at Arthur with an amused look on your face. It was like you knew something Orm didn’t, which was right. Orm feels Arthur tugging at the laces angrily. 

“Oh come on you stupid... why won’t you....” Arthur trails off, after a few more attempts Arthur rises from the ground and slumps into the chair. 

“Well?” You say giving Arthur an smug look raising one eyebrow, Arthur crosses his arms a pouts like a child. Seeing this Orm cant help but chuckle softly to himself. His brother had just made fun of him for not being able to a simple human task that he himself couldn’t even do, and to make things funnier his own friend was mocking him about it. Ever since his defeat Orm has seen Arthur as perfect, the perfect king , the perfect son and the perfect husband for Mera. He felt like he was second best to Arthur in every way but in this one moment here on the surface, Arthur’s birth place he felt equal to him. 

“You do it then, Mrs Einstein.” Arthur’s tone is mocking, giving Arthur a nod you get up and kneel down at Orm’s feet. Orm is a bit hesitant to have you touch him, his foot shuffles when you go to grab it. Glance up at him your eyes meet. this is the first time you have seen his eyes up close, they are blue, very blue like the crystal clear ocean on a hot summers day but they had a slight cloud of misery and shame hanging over them. 

“May I?” You question, Orm just nods and loosens the tension in his leg. Pulling his foot forward you lift it to sit on your knee so the laces are facing towards Orm. 

“Watch carefully, I am only showing you once.” you begin by pulling the laces from the base of the shoe all the way to the top to tighten it around Orms foot. Pulling the laces crossing them over and pulling the top lace under you create a basic knot, making a loop with one lace then fold the other lace over and in tying it into a bow. 

Orm is staring down at Y/N fingers watching every small movement they make, holding the laces firmly and in a few swift motions the lace is tied. Orm is surprise at how easy it was and felt kind of stupid that he couldn’t figure it out. He was the former king of Atlantis, the first ocean master who waged war between the ocean kingdoms but was bested by a small amount of string, he felt like a fool. He told himself he didn’t need the pitiful humans help but in the end he did over something so mundane as tying shoelaces. 

“Your turn.” Y/N says patting his foot gently and looking up at him. Orm feels an odd sense of warmth from her words and touch, Y/N didn’t treat Orm like he was an idiot like Arthur did, like his father did as a child. You showed him how to do it than gave him a chance to try, no one ever had done that before, he was always expected to know how to do everything. Lifting his foot off your knee he places it back on the ground, crossing his other leg over his knee he attempts to tie the other set of laces. Doing everything the same way Y/N had just shown him, Orm ties the shoelaces and it looks to same as the one Y/N had done. Orm is slightly proud of himself and he doesn’t know why it was a simple task, a simple surface dweller like you could do it so was it something to be proud of. 

“Good, now you can teach Arthur.” Y/N smiling as you raises to your feet, Moving back over to the seat next to Arthur and sitting back down. Orm uncrosses his legs and turns into face the table, Arthur is sticking his tongue out at you, you just shakes your head.

“Will your husband be joining us?” Orm ask in a curious tone as he didn’t even know anyone else lived here.

Lowering your eyebrows in confusion “I’m not married.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just arthur called you Mrs Einstein before. I amused you were married.” 

You and arthur look at each other and burst into laughter. Orm is now even more confused, what was so funny about Y/N not being married. After a few minutes the laughter dies down as Arthur wipes tears from his eyes from laughing to much, and Y/N holds her sides. 

“Albert Einstein was a genius theoretical physicist, I was implying Y/N thinks she is as smart as him.” Arthur says still laughing a little. 

“Well at least I’m smarter than you, Arthur.” Y/N reply’s with a smirk. 

Arthur places his large hand on top of Y/Ns head ruffling your hair, to which you promptly hits him in the chest with the back of your hand. Arthur removes his hand placing it where he was hit “Ow”.

“Asshole.” Y/N laughs straightening your hair back into place. Orm watches as you run your fingers through it trying to get it back into place, looking at you Orm notices you is quite attractive for a surface dweller. Y/Ns hair is short just above your shoulders it’s brown in colour with a tinge of red only noticeable when the sunlight hits the just right and has a natural wave to it that reminds Orm of ocean waves. Pale toned skin with a few freckles scattered across your nose and cheeks, your eyes are a beautiful shade of brown that gets darker towards the pupil and your lips were a soft subtle tone of pink which made them stand out on your pale skin. Y/N and Arthur’s actions towards each other leave Orm a little jealous, his brother already had Mera waiting for him back in Atlantis and this is how he acts with other women. 

“Should you really be touching other women brother, how would Mera feel about this?” Orm glares at Arthur unimpressed by his actions. 

“Who is Mera?” Y/N asks curiously.

“She is... kind of my girlfriend. I think?” Arthur tone is sheepish, “We haven’t really talked about what we are.”

“Ha, classic Arthur Curry. I don’t see you for a year and you turn up on my doorstep with a brother and a missus. What else is new?” Y/N laughs.

“Well...” Arthur rubs at the back of his neck, “My mother is alive as well.” Y/N head turns abruptly towards Arthur with widen eyes and an gaped mouth.

“Atlanna is alive.” Y/N says in a soft tone, Arthur just reply’s with a nod and Y/N looks down at her hands in shock, Silence fills the house as the news sinks in.


	3. Hostile intentions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm finds out some information on how the reader knows Arthur and his mother, he also find out they have some unexpected similarities between them. Orm’s hostile intentions towards you reveal something important to you that will become useful later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I have big plans for this it’s just a matter of getting it there. Sorry for my bad spelling, English is my one and only language and I suck at it.

The house had been silent for 5 minutes now neither Arthur or Y/N spoke a word, you just stared at your hands in your lap trying to process the news. Just who was this woman Arthur had brought Orm to? How did you know his mother?

“She wants to see you.” Arthur finally breaks the silence. “She hasn’t seen you since you were 2 years old.”

Y/N doesn’t reply you just stares off into nothingness, eyes hooded with darkness like everything in your life just changed suddenly.

‘’When you are ready of course.” Arthur’s tone is soft just like when he said those same words to Orm three months ago.

“Does s-she know... y-you know, what happened?” Your words catch in your throat as you speaks.

“Yeah, not every little detail but the story everyone else knows.” Arthur looks down as he speaks, the tension in the house changed so quickly they were laughing and joking a few minutes ago and now the house is draped in sadness. Closing your eyes letting out a little breath, swallowing the lump in your throat you opens your eyes and your face changes. lips curls into a smile but yours eyes don’t match the perked lips, they are still full of darkness.

“That’s amazing news, I know how much you missed her. I’m so happy for you, the both of you.” Shooting Orm and Arthur both a caring smile “Atlanna was.. is an amazing woman, My mother would always tell me about her and how strong willed she was, I knew she couldn’t be dead.” Your eyes slight glaze over as if tears are about to form but you blinks them back.

“Thank you.” Arthur says with a smile, “They were like sisters to each other.”

You just reply’s with a nod and silence fills the house again but only for a moment as Arthur’s stomach growls echoing throughout the whole house, You let out a laugh.

“Breakfast?” You question. 

“Pancakes?” Arthur reply’s in an over hyped tone.

Y/N smiles with a nod to which Arthur jumps from the chair throwing his arms in the air and screaming “Yes!”

Arthur turns his attention to Orm “Oh bro, Y/N makes the best pancakes she makes them with choc chips and maple syrup, they are amazing I can’t remember the last time I had them.” Arthurs face gleams with excitement.

“What are pancakes?” Orms asks curiously having no idea what Arthur is talking about. A shocking look comes over Arthur’s face as he sit back in the chair.

“Oh yeah. I forgot you have been living under a rock, well at the bottom of the ocean.” Arthur laugh at his own joke like it was the funniest thing in the world, you shake your head a smacks the back of your hand against Arthur’s chest 

“Don’t be mean, you couldn’t even spell pancakes.” You joke.

“Oh P.A.N.C.A.K.E.S” Arthur spells it out being sarcastic.

“Good job.” You reply like you were is talking to a child with a pat on Arthur’s head, Orm lets out a loud laugh seeing Arthur being treated this way. This makes Arthur and you to look at Orm surprisingly, he actually sounded happy. It was the first genuine smile he had on his face. After he stops laughing he looks to you and Arthur staring at him, he looks away sheepishly with blushed cheeks embarrassed he was just unable to control himself. You can’t help but smile at how vulnerable he looks, the story’s the other members of the league had told you made him out to be some terrifying tyrant but here and now he looked just like a normal person. 

“Breakfast then?” You question trying to break the tension in the room, getting up from the chair you make you way over to the kitchen counter. Balto gets up and follows you sitting next to the counter as you grab items from the pantry. 

“What is that creature brother?” Orm questions Arthur. 

“That is balto, he is a dog.”

“A dog? Like a pet? Mother told me about them as child, but I thought they were golden not grey?” Orm stares at Balto sitting on the floor wagging his tail. 

“Yeah, They come in all different breeds, colours and sizes. I don’t really know what breed Balto is, Personally I think he is a wolf but Y/N just calls him a mix breed. She found him in the woods just south of here, he was injured so she patch him up and he has been here ever since.” Arthur looks at Balto as well, he is a large grey furry dog with huge paws and a pointed snout. “But don’t make any sudden movements toward Y/N when he is around, he is protective over her.” 

“Yes, he made unpleasant noise when I enter the kitchen before.” Orms eyes narrow as he stares at Balto.

“Sorry, he is extra cautions around strangers.” You says from the counter mixing ingredients together in a bowl, Orm glances over to see what you are doing as you add a couple drops from a small bottle into the bowl. He watches as you don’t break your concentration from what you are doing, pouring the mixer into a pan, it begins to cook which fills the room with a sweet smell. Letting in cook on one side for a few minutes you grab the handle on the pan and sift it slightly to loosen the pancake from the bottom of the pan, lifting the pan and flipping the pancake in the air in lands the other side down back in the pan. Orms eyes widen in amazement.

“You’re lucky bro, Y/N is an amazing cook, she makes the best sushi I have ever had.”

“Sushi?” Orm questions with a confused look as we didn’t even explain what pancakes were.

“It’s usually made with raw fish, rice and other ingredients wrapped in seaweed but it can be made with other meat or vegetables.” You say bringing plates over to table and placing them in front of Arthur and Orm with cutlery as well, heading back over to the counter you grab a plate with a large stack of pancakes and a small jug of maple syrup. Placing them on the table in front of Arthur and Orm, Arthur try’s to grab a pancake with his hand but is quickly smacked away. 

“King of Atlantis but you still don’t have table manners.” You say shaking your head at Arthur. Bringing his hand up to his chest, holding it with his other giving you a sad pouty look. You place tongs on top of the stack of pancakes before moving back to the kitchen, a look of excitement comes over Arthur’s face as he grabs to tongs putting some pancakes on his and Orms plates. You bring two mugs and a jug of coffee over placing them on the table as well and take a seat. 

“Not hungry?” Arthur asks noticing no plate in front of you, picking up the jug of coffee you top up your mug in front of you.

“Nah, coffee is all I need.” You reply with a smile. 

“And brandy apparently, I can smell it.” Arthur grabs the jug of maple syrup and pours it onto his pancakes, you just give Arthur a grin showing a small amount of teeth. Arthur just shakes his head with a laugh, placing the jug back on the table before dig into his pancakes. 

“Mmmm, so good.” Arthur moans with a mouthful of food “Dig in bro, before in gets cold.” Orm slowly picks up the cutlery and pokes a fork into the pancake, cutting a small piece off and bringing it up to his lips. He hesitates before placing it in his mouth, giving a couple chews his face lights up. 

“It’s delicious!” Orm cuts more pancake and stuffs it into his mouth, cleaning his plate as quickly as possible. He grabs the tongs and places more on his plate, Orm picks up the jug of maple syrup and pours a small amount on top of his stack cutting up the pancakes he stuffs more into his mouth. 

“This syrup is so sweet and the little brown chunks melt in my mouth.” Orms smile grows bigger and he continues to eat, Maple syrup running down his chin as he eat like he has never had something so delicious. 

“Told you they were good.” Arthur grins through a mouthful, seeing Arthur do this Orm realises how uncivilised he is being. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand clearing his throat before sitting up straight and making eye contact with you.

“Thank you for the food Y/N, it is very delicious and thank you from welcoming me into your home.” Orm gives a slight nod as if bowing. 

“It’s ok, I’m glad you like the food and I hope you are feeling better your body was badly injured when Arthur brought you here.” You say with a smile.

Orm cheeks slightly blush at the thought of Y/N looking at his body, “I am, thank you for all your help.”

Y/N just smiles in reply, Orm and Arthur eat in silence until all the pancakes are all gone. Arthur leans back in the chair, letting out a breath as he rubs his belly, 

“Thanks, that was great.” Arthur smiles picking up his dishes and takes them over to the sink, to which Orm stands up and pick up his dishes.

“Thank you for the pancakes they were delicious.” he nods again.

“You’re welcome, Orm.” you smile, Orm looks at you with a slightly agape look on his face. 

Orm blushes hearing Y/N say his name for the first time, how sweet it sounded coming from your lips and the way they curled into a smile, how soft and genuine your face was. This woman was still a mystery to him but you are nothing like the humans his father had told him about as a child. You seemed kind and caring but also strong and held yourself with a sense of pride but you had a darkness in your eyes just like his, like something terrible was held over your head. Arthur places his hand on Orms shoulder which makes him jump a little snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Well, I need to get back to Atlantis. Y/N is in charger whatever she say goes, your not to leave the property without her. Don’t go through her stuff, Clean up after yourself and don’t break anything. And You WILL respect her in her own home, You think the ass whooping I gave you was bad, it’s nothing compared to what she will do to you.” Arthur put a small amount of pressure on Orms shoulder letting him know his not joking. “Oh and don’t go in the ocean for your own safety.”

“But brother!” Orms voices raises slightly. “I need to swim you can’t expect me to stay on dry land.”

“I do and I’m sure Y/N will take you to Squires pond, if you asks nicely. It would be safer anyway, it is deep enough to swim in and doesn’t attach to the ocean.” Arthur says.

“Uh.. Arthur, Squires pond can’t really be used, it has a fishing trawler in it from the tidal wave.” 

“Well, Orm can move it since he was the one who put it there. I’m sure your strong enough to pick it up, right bro?” Putting a bit more tension on Orms shoulder, Orm lip twitches as he averts his gaze to the ground.

“Yes.” Orm grits his teeth, you can feel the anger coming off Orm as his mood changes suddenly.

“Good. Well I better get going, I’ll be back in a couple days to check up on you.” Arthur lets go of Orms shoulder dropping his hand down to his side, you get up from the table to walk Arthur to the door. Entering the hallway with Arthur, Orm moves to place his dishes in the sink.

“Here, take this.” Arthur hands you a bracelet with a pearl in the centre of it. “It’s a communication device, if you need me just push the pearl and I’ll come running.” Taking the bracelet you inspect it, it’s beautiful made and you couldn’t even tell it was something other than jewellery. You put it on your wrist so not to lose it.

“Thanks Arthur, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Orm seems easy enough to read and he doesn’t seem as bad as the story’s make him out to be.”

“Just wait, you will want him outta here before weeks end.” Arthur laughs, you just shake your head in response. “Thank you again Y/N. I really appreciate you doing this for me, I owe you another one.”

“It’s fine, Arthur. We are like family.” Giving him a smile. Arthur gives you a hug wrapping his large arms around your shoulders.

“We are family.” he whispers in your ear as you hug him in return. Giving him a smile he turns to open the front door, turning back he looks down the hallway. “Behave yourself.” He yells, turning around you see Orm standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Orm just nod in response, looking back at Arthur you two nod at each other as Arthur leaves shutting the door behind him. Now it was just you and Orm, turning around to face him.

“I guess, I should give you a tour of the house.” You say is a positive tone, making your way back down the hallway. Orm stares you up and down as you make you way closer to him, you can feel him staring, his eyes had a powerful gaze. The type of gaze to intimidate other, scare them into submission. This made it easy to tell he was use to being in charge, the one giving orders not taking them but that was not how it was going to be here, not in your own home. Stopping in front of him you run your eyes up his body till your eyes meet his blue eyes, he towers over you, your head only just reached his pecs. You can feel the heat from the rage inside him, he must hate being here on the surface with you and Arthur telling him to move the boat wouldn’t of made him any happier about it. You give him a smile to trying lighten the mood but he just continues to stare down at you, avert your gaze you continue down the hallway to the door next to Orm’s rooms. Reaching the door you can feel Orm’s presence behind you towering over you, if he wanted to he could easily snap your neck and flea. You open the door and quickly enter the room so your standing next to the door, Orm enters the room and looks around. The sunlight shining through the window lightens up the room, the walls are covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves most are full with a few empty sections for more books to be stored. There would have to be over a thousand books in this room. There was also a desk with a chair and an arm chair placed in the centre of the room so you were able to get to all the shelves. 

“This is the study.” You wave your hand gesturing around the room.

“From the amount of book I take it you enjoy reading?” Orm questions moving towards one of the bookshelves and scans the titles of the books, there is everything ranging from medical diary’s to horror novels but nothing Orm has ever seen before.

“Yes, it’s a great way to learn things and pass the time. Do you enjoy reading?” Y/N says leaning against the desk, Orm turns his attention towards you and moves towards the desk.

“Yes, I do but after becoming king I never had much time to read anything that wasn’t related to my royal duties.” Reaching the other side of the desk from where Y/N is leaning, glancing at the desk, Orm sees a few journals sitting in between bookends and one opened on the desk with very neat handwriting across the pages. He turns his attention toward the open journal and scans the page, it is about Atlantean anatomy.

“Did you write this?” Orm ask picking up the journal and flicking through the pages he sees very detailed notes on everything on Atlantean’s from Atlantean healing ability’s to the way their toe nails grow. 

“Yes, I’m kind of a personal medic for Arthur and some of his super friends. I like to keep detailed notes on how their body’s and abilities works, it makes it easier for when they just rock up on my door step needing help.”

“This is very detailed and correct too, your understanding of the Atlantean body is amazing considering Arthur is a half breed.“ Running his finger over the page as he continues to read.

“Thank you. I take pride in my work and Arthur is the perfect test subject, give him a couple beers and he will let you do anything.” You brings your hand up to your lips to hide your laugh.

“May I ask, what is your relationship with Arthur?” Orm closes the journal and places back on the desk bringing his gaze to yours.

“He is like a big brother to me, I have known Arthur and Tom my whole life.” You reply looking up at Orm.

“And my mother?” Orm questions stepping towards you.

“She was friends with my mother, I don’t remember Atlanna personally I was only 2 years old when she left but my mother would tell me about her all the time. They were practically sisters.” You avert your eyes as Orm closes the distance between you.

“Where is your mother now?” Orm stares down at you as he is only a few steps away from now.

“She passed away when I was 9.” Your voice is sad as you stare at your feet.

“I’m sorry. I know how it feels my mother was taken from me when I was 12. What about your father?” Orm takes another step closing the gap even more.

“Uhh.. h-he... uh...passed away when I was 18.”awkwardly answering while rubbing your feet as you stare at Orms feet’s getting closer to you. Orm sees the unpleasant look upon your face and now feels guilty for asking.

“Oh I’m sorry I shouldn’t of uh... I’m sorry.” Orms stops and looks away as he apologises.

“My father was a monster, he got what he deserved!” You reply’s quickly with a sharp tongue as your eyes narrow, before gasping at what you had said “Please ignore that.” Waving your hands in the air trying to defuse the situation. Orms just nods, You clear your throat and stand up.

“Let me show you the rest of the house.” Leaving the room. Orm follows closing the door behind him, walking to the end of the hallway Y/N opens a door and flicks on a light switch. The lights flickers a couple times before illuminating a stairwell, Y/N walks down the stairs to which Orm follows. Making their way down a narrow U shaped stairwell to another door, Y/N opens the door flicking another light switch which turns on instantly and steps into the room. 

Orm steps into a room which has padded walls and floor, one wall has a large metal structure that is cover with different weapons and there are 2 human sizes statues with large bases in the corner. It is clear to see this is some form of human training room, a lot like the personal one Orm had in Atlantis. Making his way around the room Orm inspects the weapons on the wall, they are mainly swords and bladed weapons, a few batons and weapons Orm has never seen before. Orm traces his finger cross a sword, the last weapon he had held was his fathers trident which had never seen defeat until it was in his hands. The bitterness of defeat still sat in his stomach, he hadn’t talked to anyone for the first month of his incarceration. He refused to see or talk to anyone, he wouldn’t even talk to the servants or guards. Then one day Arthur stopped by, he never said a word just gave Orm an old photo he had found of his mother on the surface. His mother was standing on the rocks at the edge of the ocean, she was wearing surface dweller clothing and her hair was different to how a queen would wear it but she looked the happiest Orm had ever seen her. Her smile ran ear to ear causing dimples in her cheeks, her eyes glistened in the sun, her blue eyes matched to ocean waves behind her. Atlanna was never this happy with Orvax, their relationship was a forced marriage not one built on love. Orvax was a tyrant, abusive and mean to everyone around him especially Atlanna. This only got worse we Orvax found out about Arthur, he ordered Atlanna to be fed to the trench but by some miracle she survived. After seeing the photo Orm asked to speak to Arthur, it was awkward at first mainly sitting in silence and a lot of scolding stares between them, but after a few days they started to talk and open up to each other, asking each other questions about their mother, how different their lives were growing up and Arthur even tired to show Orm the wonders of surface beer but Orm didn’t like the taste. Orm was trying to understand why his mother loved the surface so much, he needed to understand before he could face her. Why did she want to come back here so bad? What was here for her other than Arthur’s father and did she love him that much she would leave Atlantis and her sons to be with him. Maybe he could figure it out now he was on the surface, he could see what its really like for himself.

“This is the training room, feel free to use any of the weapons just please don’t damage or blunt them as most were gifts.” Y/N is stand just over Orm’s shoulder watching his hand on the blade, it was obvious you didn’t trust Orm and Orm didn’t trust you either. You are a hard women to read, one minute you are forcing Orm to beg for water then the next you are cooking him breakfast. To go from a room full of books to a private training room with a wall of weapons didn’t seem like a normal human thing have inside your home. He just might have to test you, see how you react.

“Do you know how to use all of these weapons?” Orm questions curiously. 

“Yes, some better than others.” 

Orms lifts the blade off the wall which makes Y/N take a couples large steps back unsure as to what Orm was going to do with it, Orm turns around a grips the swords handle to hold it correctly running his eyes up and down the blade. Seeing this you put your guard up.

“This is an exquisite sword, very light weight and well balanced.” Orm rests his finger between the blade and handle to balance it. “Is it handmade?” Orm looks up from the blade to see you standing as if you is ready to defend from any attack, a small smirk pulls at Orms lips. 

“Are you afraid that I will hurt you?” He ask in a seductive voice, raising his eyebrow a little. Orm liked the idea of this surface dweller being afraid of him, he could use it to his advantage.

“You never know who you can trust.” Your stance widens a little, Orm grips the handle of the sword again as a smirks comes to his lips. 

Your eyes narrow as your hands turn to fist unsure as to what is about to happen, maybe it was a mistake bringing him down here. This was where you kept most your weapons, but his attitude didn’t give any indication he would turn violent.

“Hm, thats true.” Orm smirk grows bigger as he grips the sword tighter spreading his stance apart slightly and looks down at you, silence fills the room as you and Orm stare each other down waiting for the other to make a move. 

“Ha, relax. I’m not going to hurt you. But it’s good to know you have your guard up.” Orm loosens his grip on the sword and straightens himself up. Turning around he puts the sword back on the wall, seeing this you loosen your fists and straighten yourself up but not dropping your guard completely.

“Did I measure up to you expectations your highness? You were sizing me up, seeing how I would react if you suddenly become hostile.” Your tone is sharp as you stare daggers at Orms back.

“Just testing the waters, as you humans say.” Orm smirks turning around, he can see the anger in your eyes. tilting his head to the side, “I hope my actions didn’t offend you.”

“No, actual they told me something very important.” You say with a smile forming on your lips.

“And what might that be?” Orm questions raising an eyebrow in curiosity, You just give him a girlish smile.

“Come on, there is more of the house to see.” Not answering his question you turn your back and make your way over to the door, placing one hand one the door and moving your other arm gesturing for Orm to exit the room. He just stares at you for a second before making his way over to the door, he shoots you a sideways glance as he exit and you just smile it return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. Squires ponds is a made up place, I dont know if it exists in amnesty bay/DCU.


	4. Beneath the sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing Orm the rest of the house, he finds enjoyment in a mundane human task. Arthur finally asks Mera on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/M/N- your mothers name.

Your House.

After returning upstairs you finish showing Orm the rest of the house, showing him the main bathroom which was larger than his and had a bath tub you had told Orm he was welcome to use it anytime. Showing Orm the living room it was a large room with floor to ceilings windows that he can see the ocean from, The living room had an L shaped couch with a small wooden coffee table sitting in front of it with some books on it. Against the wall in front of the couch was a wooden table with tv screen sitting atop, A Large damaged wooden item sitting in the corner next to one of the windows that looked similar to a desk with a bench underneath it.

“What is that?” Orm asks pointing to the wooden item, it looked as though its had been burned or something.

“That’s a piano, it’s a musical instrument.” You say walking over and opening the lid on the piano revealing the black and white keys, tapping them a few times a beautiful sound echoes from the piano.

“Do you know how to play it?” Orm questions, moving over to the piano.

“A little bit, I’m not very at it good.” You run your fingers over the top of the wood and smile softly, “It belonged to my mother, she was very good at playing it.”

“Why is it burnt like that?” Orm turns to face you.

“It was the only thing that survived a fire that consumed my childhood home.” Looking up at Orm as you answer, giving him a soft smile you close the lid of the piano and make your way into the kitchen. Orm watches you as you walk away, he was surprised how could you answer personal questions so causally. Following you into the kitchen, you open some of the cupboards and draws to show Orm where you keep the plates, cups and cutlery.

“I am happy to cook for you but do help yourself to anything in the fridge and the pantry. I just ask you clean up after yourself and try not to break anything, I hate having to buy new kitchen stuff.” Closing everything you opened you turn to Orm who just gives you a nod. Making your way to the back door you open it, to which Balto jumps up from the floor where he is laying and quickly runs out pushing your legs out from under you causing you to lose your balance. You try to grab on to the door to stop yourself from falling but the door slips from your grip, When you feel a sudden pressure around your waist, looking down you see an arm wrapped around you. Turning your head up you feel a breath on your cheek as you meet Orm’s ocean blue eyes, Orm is standing with his body against yours and an arm wrapped around you to stop you from falling. Holding you for a second as he stares at you before he places you back on your feet, his hand slowly slides from around your waist.

“Are you okay?” Orm steps back.

“Yes I am, Thank you.” Straightening yours clothes, you look away with blushed cheeks at the embarrassment of nearly falling.

“Does your pet do that all the time?” Orm tilts his head to look at your eyes.

“Yes, he does and his name is Balto, please reframe from referring to him as a simple pet. He is my family.” Your voice is stern as you become annoyed that Orm wouldn’t use Balto’s name, turning on your heel you head out the back door into the backyard.

Orm is slightly taken back by your tone, what a strange human getting upset over something as simple as a pet. Orm just shakes it off and follows you into the backyard. Stepping out into the backyard the sunlight is blinding, Orm brings his hand up to block it from his eyes, he never realised just how bright and blinding the sun is. It was never this bright under the water, giving his eyes a second to adjust to the sudden brightness Orm lowers his hand. He inspects the backyard, its a large open area with lots of grass, trees to the left that surrounded the house and a cliff that lead to the ocean on the right. 2 wooden structures close to each other and a large wooden frame on the ground. Orm can hear the waves crashing against the rocks and he can smell the saltiness of the sea. Looking out over the edge of the cliff, he wanted to run and jump off the cliff disappearing into the ocean leaving the surface world and this strange woman behind. Taking a deep breath of the fresh ocean air Orm turns to your direction, he sees you moving to the wooden frame on the ground that is filled with different bushes and plants. Placing one knee on the ground you begin touching at what is in the frame, Orm begins to walks towards you to see what you are doing. You’re running your hand over a small bushel, you break off a leaf and bring it your nose you take a whiff of it.

“What is that?” Orm ask looking curiously over your shoulder at what you are doing.

“This is mint, here smell it.” Turning on your knee and reach your hand out to Orm, he takes it and brings it up to his nose.

“It smells strangely refreshing.” Orm pulls a curious face looking at the leaf.

“Eat it.” you say looking up at him.

“You can’t be serious.” Giving you an unpleased expression and looking back at the leaf between his fingers.

“I am serious, it is a herb. Used in many different recipes from stews to desserts.” You smile at him as he looks curiously at the leaf.

“No, thank you.” Orm hands the leaf back to you, you shake your head and laugh. Putting it in your mouth to eat it, Orm just stares at you as you raise to your feet brushing off the dirt from your knee.

“This is my garden, I try to grow as much fruit and veg here so I don’t have to go to town.” Moving away from the garden towards 2 wooden structure, moving to one. “This is a chicken coop, I have 3 chickens.” Opening a wooden flap to reveal the chickens sitting on their straw nests. Orm leans over to look inside, putting your hands in you grab one of the chickens and pull it out. She flaps her wings which makes Orm jump back a bit with a worried look on his face.

“Don’t worry, she wont hurt you. She is just stretching her wings.” Letting out a laugh, giving the chicken a soft pat with the back of a finger. “You can touch her if you like? Her feathers are silky.” Moving the chicken closer to Orm who flinches back a bit before relaxing, putting out his hand he hesitates before gently patting the back of the chicken.

Orm mouth opens a little in surprise at how soft the bird was as he pats it again, it makes a strange deep vibration noise prompting Orm to pull his hand away.

“That means she likes you.” you smile staring at Orm faces, he pats the chicken again. You reach a hand back into the coop and pull out an egg, “This is a egg, The eggs are how they reproduce but you need a rooster to produce a chick. They can be cooked many different ways and used in so many different recipes as well, I used them to make the pancakes before.” Putting the egg back.

“This bird is so soft and the noise it makes is strange. Are these your family too?” Orm stares at you with a smirk.

“No, they are solely a food source. Their meat is delicious.” You say smirking back at him.

“Humans eat birds?!” Orm eyebrows pull into a surprise.

“Yes, some types of birds.” You tilt your head and smile, putting the chicken back into the coop and close the flap. “This is a shed, it’s mainly garden tools and fishing gear.” moving to the shed you open the door to reveal the inside, “Follow me and I’ll show you where I fish.” Walking towards the trees in the distances, Orm follows behind you looking up at the trees as he passes them. Orm had never been this close to a tree before, he takes in all the new colours and surroundings around him. After walking for a few minutes coming out into a large opening that goes to the edge of a cliff, looking out over the ocean for miles with nothing else in view. It’s a breath taking view no indication of the surface world at all, nothing but crystal blue ocean disappearing into the horizon. Orm stares out over the ocean, he wanted nothing more than to jump into the ocean and go back to his home but he knew he couldn’t, Arthur wouldn’t allow him to return until they find out who was behind his attack.

Moving closer to the edge you draw Orm’s attention away from the view, he watches as you move dangerously close to the edge. Standing with your toes of your shoes hanging off the edge, the fall would surely kill a human if not the jagged rocks at the bottom would.

“This cliff is called deadman’s dive, it’s one of the best spots to fish in the bay but no one comes here anymore, it’s dangerous as the cliff can easily give way. Many people have fallen to their deaths.” You say looking out over the oceans, Orm moves closer watching you intently as your hair blows in the wind.

“Should you be standing that close if you could fall to your death at any moment?” Orm tries to not move to close to the edge but close enough to grab you in case he needed to, Arthur would surely blame him if this woman died while he was here. Turning your feet to face Orm which causes a few bits of dirt and rocks to fall off the edge, you just give Orm a shrug of your shoulders before stepping away.

“We use fishing rods here on the surface, I know Atlantean’s catch fish by hand but not all humans are that skilled. They are kept in the shed next to the chicken coop, I am more then happy to teach you how to use one.” Moving towards Orm.

“Humans are not very skilled creatures at all.” Orm glares down at you as make you way towards him, stopping just in front of him your eyes meet his. Giving him a smirk and ‘hmph’ you start to walking back into the trees, turning his attention back to the ocean. Orm thinks back to Atlantis how much he want to see the city and its people again, This human was so strange nothing like the destructive filthy creatures his father had told him about but your not like an Atlantean either. The words of his mother play in his mind ‘you were misguided’ was she right did his father poison his perception of the surface world. He couldn’t never trust them completely, he had seen first hand the destruction and pollution they had caused to the oceans, to his kingdom, his home. Taking one last look at the ocean and a deep breath Orm follows you through the trees back to the house.

Coming back into the opening of the backyard Orm sees your staring off into the trees that surrounded the house, stopping just outside the trees he stares at you ,it was almost as if you were watching for something. Suddenly the big grey beast of a dog comes running towards you with something in its mouth, stopping at her feet it opens its mouth to drop whatever it was carrying, it was a stick. Orm watches as you bend down to pick it up, the beast begins jumping in excitement as you throw the stick back into the trees and the beast promptly chases after it. After a few seconds the dog re-emerges just to drop the stick to have you throw it again, watching this exchange happen a couple more times Orm moves closer to you. The beast suddenly comes running towards Orm stopping just at his feet a dropping the stick in front of him, Balto sits and stares up at Orm with playful eyes as his tongue hangs from the side of it’s mouth panting. Orm bends down to pick up the stick to which Balto jumps up with excitement.

“If you throw it, he will bring it back to you.” You say watching Orm staring down at Balto.

“Why would I throw it away just to make the animal retrieve it. It seems cruel, I thought he was your family?” Orm questions.

“It’s how dogs like to play, the repetitive active burns the pent up energy they have.” Making your way closer to Orm to take the stick seeing as he didn’t want to play with Balto. “And trust me, family can be the most cruellest people you know.” Reaching your hand out to take the stick, Orm stares at your hand before looking back at Balto who is still staring up at the stick in Orms hand. Throwing the stick with such force it clears the tops of the first few lines of trees, Balto’s legs scurry as quickly as possible disappearing into the trees. You just stare at Orm surprised that he had thrown the stick, he didn’t seem to like Balto. You weren’t not sure if Orm didn’t like animals or just was unsure of surface creatures. Balto returns a few moments later to drop the stick in front of Orm again, Orm bends down picking it up and throwing it again this time slightly further than last time. This happens a few more times each time Orm throws it slightly further. Orm is amused by how something so mundane could be so enjoyable. The excitement on Balto’s face every time Orm picks up the stick brought a genuine smile to him lips, the happiness this creature showed for such a small gesture as throwing a stick made Orm happy. After a few more throws Balto becomes tired and lays down instead of chasing after to stick the last time Orm throws it.

“What is wrong with him?” Orm’s face is worried as Balto lays on his side.

“He is just worn out. He has never had to chase to stick so far before, just needs some rest and he will be fine.” Bending down a giving Balto a pat. “Do you have pets in Atlantis?”

“Yes, mostly they are used for battle but some people have smaller house pets.”

“What do you ride sharks into battle or something?” You giggle at the idea.

“Yes some Atlantean’s do, some use other creatures like seahorses, whales and Tylosaurus.”

“Wait...Tylosaurus? Like the dinosaur?” You asks surprised.

“Yes.” Orm is confused why you seem surprised, but then he realised that most of the creatures of the ocean deep had not been seen by humans for millions of years or ever before.

“Wow, that’s pretty badass.”

“Yes, I guess it would seem ‘badass’ to a human.” Orms tone is mocking, you just roll your eyes at him. If this was what he was going to be like you could see why Arthur said you would want him out of here by weeks end.

 

In Atlantis.

Arthur is returning to Atlantis when he sees the city’s abustle, extra guards at the city limits and other guards scouring every inch of the city. Moving closer to the city one of the guards rushes to Arthur.

“My king, we have been searching the city for you and Prince Orm. Is everything ok? Do you know what happened to the prince?.” He questions. Arthur now realises he never told anyone where he was going or what he was doing with Orm, not Mera or even his mother.

“Yes, everything is fine. My brother is safe, call off the search.” Arthur says to the guard.

“Yes sire.” The guard nods. Arthur makes his way to the palace, entering he moves to the throne room. Turning the corner he is suddenly met with unpleased Mera and Vulko waiting at the door, Arthur turns quickly trying to void them both. Turning around he is met by his mother standing behind him with her arms crossed, he puts his hands up and begins backs up in defence but is suddenly stopped as he bumps into Mera and Vulko. Arthur turns as they back him into a wall, surrounded by three unpleased and worried Atlantean’s.

“What happened to Orm, Arthur?” Atlanna questions, Arthur can see the worried look in his mother eyes, he hadn’t told her anything about Orm being attacked.

“Orm’s fine. He was attacked in prison and in the infirmary, but he is safe now. Don’t worry mom.” Arthur smiles trying to break the tension.

“She knows about that Vulko and myself informed Queen Atlanna to what happened after you disappeared, why did you take prince Orm and where did you take him?” Mera asks with an annoyed look on her face, Arthur hadn’t told her either, she knew about the attack but not that he was taking Orm.

“He is safe, I took him to a friend who patched him up.” Arthur pushes past them entering the throne room, waving his hand to tell the guards to leave the room. The guards leave the room, after the door closes Arthur sits on the throne with a groan.

“Stop avoiding the question Arthur, where is Orm?” Atlanna snaps. Arthur runs his hands through his hair and lets out a sigh, looking up he sees Atlanna, Mera and Vulko standing before him.

“He is with Y/N.” Arthur voice is quiet just to be sure no one is listening, Atlanna eyes widen in shock.

“YOU TOOK HIM TO THE SURFACE!” Atlanna yells, Mera and Vulko’s faces turn to shock as their eyes widen and mouths open, “WHAT!” They both yell. Arthur waves his hand telling them to keep their voices down. Rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from the angry faces in front of him, maybe he should of said something instead of just taking Orm and leaving but he thought it would be safer. Arthur had snuck Orm out through a secret passageway in the palace that Orm had told him about during one of their discussions, Orm used to play in them as a child at least when Atlanna was around he did.

“What were you thinking?” Mera snaps, Arthurs eyes look to meet Mera’s scrunched nosed and angry eyes. Arthur can see the fire in the red headed woman’s eyes.

“It’s fine, he is safe.” Arthur says waving them off with a hand as he rubs the other cross his eyes.

“It’s not him we are worried about, Sire. What about this poor human you have left him with, Y/N was it?” Vulko puts his hands behind his back, “She was the girl that was with you on the beach the day you started your training.”

Arthur nods “Yep, thats her.”

“Why of all people would you take him to Y/N?” Atlanna moves closer to Arthur “How is she?” Atlanna softly takes hold of Arthur’s hand as her face softens. Arthur sighs and smiles back at his mother.

“She is fine, I told her you wanted to see her. She will need sometime to processes the news of you being alive, it was a bit of a shock.” Arthur rubs his other hand over his mothers and smiles “And I took Orm to her because she is the only person I trust to look after him. You would be amazed at how much like Y/M/N she is.”

“I’m glad she is doing well, but was it wise to take Orm to her?” Atlanna softly rubs her thumb over Arthur’s hand

“Yes, he will be fine.” Arthur leans back on the throne and lets out a light laugh “She almost put me through a wall once, she will keep him in line is she needs too.”

“Who is this woman?” Mera asks tilting her head slightly. Arthur sees this and smiles, was Mera jealous of Y/N and Arthur’s friendship. Arthur hadn’t talked to Mera about the kiss they had shared but they had been spending more and more time together outside of royal duties. Mera was showing Arthur all her favourite places around the city, taking him to all the unknown places under the sea and spending most of their free time together but they never talked about what they were.

“She is my sister.” Arthur says with a smile.

“You have a sister as well?” Mera voices is surprised, just how many siblings did Arthur have.

“She is not related by blood but we have know each other our whole lives.” Arthur reply’s.

“Her mother, Y/M/N, was my best friend and the doctor who delivered Arthur into this world.” Atlanna says with a smile as she rubs Arthur’s hand, “But I don’t think its wise for Orm to stay with her. I’m afraid he may say something to upset her and they will clash.”

“Don’t worry mom. they were getting along when I left, she taught him how to tie his shoelaces and made him pancakes.” Arthur rubs his belly “And they were good pancakes.”

“So you were eating pancakes while the rest of us were here panicking?” Atlanna smacks Arthur’s hand as she steps back, Arthur gives her a soft smile.

“Sorry, I couldn’t say anything I didn’t know who could be listening. I wanted to make sure Orm was safe.” Arthur turns his attention to Mera and Vulko “Have we found out what happened and who attacked him?”

“Nothing conclusive yet, Sire. We have questioned the guards placed to protect prince Orm. All the prisoners involved in the attack are being questioned at the moment and the security footage from the prison in being reviewed as well.” Vulko states “It may take a couple days before we find out anything, Sire. Everyone involved has been placed under watch.”

“Ok, keep me updated on everything. We need to find out what happened this was no random attack, someone opened the cell doors.” Arthur stands up as he speaks.

“Of course, Sire.” Vulko bows.

“Y/N has agree to look after Orm till we find out what happened and I have given her a communication device in case of an emergency, Orm is not to come back to Atlantis till we find out who is behind this.” Arthur walks towards Atlanna and places his hand on her shoulder, she gives him a soft smile and places her hand upon his.

“Thank you from looking after your brother, Arthur. I’m glad you two are finally getting along.”

“Me to, he just needs to stop being childish and talk to you.” Arthur smiles softly.

Atlanna just nods in return, she had tried to see Orm a few times but he would refuse to see her and she didn’t want to push him to hard, he needed to chose to talk to her. Arthur would tell Atlanna about their discussion, how they would talk about her and their childhoods. She enjoyed hearing about it and how they were finally getting along like she had always wanted them too.

“We should return to questioning the guards, Sire.” Vulko says with a bow, as he and Mera begin to leave the room.

“Mera wait, could I uh.. I talk to you for a minute.” Arthur says as he steps towards Mera.

“Of course, My king.” Mera turns back towards Arthur, Atlanna gets the hint that it’s a private talk, giving Arthur and Mera a soft smile she exits the room with Vulko. After the door closes Arthur turns his attention to Mera. She is staring up at him with her beautiful aqua coloured eyes, Arthur wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her again just like they did on the battlefield.

“What is it, my king?” Mera asks, her sweet lips turn into a smile as Arthur stares at them.

“Please call me Arthur and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?” Arthur tries to sound confident not stuttering over his words, He knew if he didn’t ask Mera to dinner Y/N would taunt him when he returned and he had been wanting to asks her since he met her.

Mera‘s cheeks blush as she tries to hide the excitement on her face, she was wanting to talk to Arthur about what they were after everything that had happened but she didn’t want to put more pressure on Arthur after he had just become king.

“Dinner would be lovely, Arthur.” Mera smiles.

“Great, come by the royal chambers tonight.” Arthur face turns into a massive grin, Mera blushes at Arthur’s grin.

“Ok, I will see you tonight, Arthur.” Mera says with a slight bow and leaves the room quickly trying to hide her smiling lips and blushing cheeks.

The second the door closes behind her, Arthur just pumps his fists in excitement and mouths the world ‘YES’. Arthur’s face gleams with happiness, he could not wait for dinner tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadman’s dive is a fictional place.


	5. Past anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days now since Orm was brought to you, you try to keep to yourself as he didn’t seem to like humans. Orm doesn’t like your filthy human attitude which leads to a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time got a bit caught up with other fanfics. 
> 
> In the name of hades is Atlantean for what the hell.

A few days had past since Arthur had brought Orm to the surface, the woman he was staying with was nothing like the humans his father had told him about. He expected you to be loud and annoying like Arthur but you kept to yourself, Orm had barely seen you since the first day. You would tell him when meals were ready and eat together but other then that you left Orm alone. Orm would spend most of his time in his room, he didn’t know what else to do with himself. Reading books was a great way to pass the time and to learn about the world around him, as long as Orm put the books back where he had got them from Y/N didn’t seem to mind him helping himself. Sitting in his room reading a book, Orm can hear Y/N moving around the house. His Atlantean hearing made it easy to figure out where in the house you were. You stuck to the same routine most days, getting up and making breakfast, taking Balto outside and disappear for a few hours then you would come back and go to the study. You would spend most of your time in there only coming out to prepare and eat meals, shower and sleep. Today was no different Orm can hear you enter the study and shut the door, he could hear you taking a seat at the desk and open a book the sound of pen scratching on paper echoed in his ears. You were writing again, you did this most days barely moving around the room you would sitting at the desk for hours silently writing away in your journal. Orm had noticed over the past couple of days that this human seemed weak and useless, you didn’t do much just sitting scribbling away in your book. You had a training room down stairs he hadn’t heard use yet, why did you even have it if you were not going to use it. All that equipment and weapons just sitting there, Another wasteful human, maybe you are just like the rest. 

An hour later Orm had finished the book he was reading so decides to go and get a another one, heading into the study he is met with Y/N sitting at the desk writing in one of your journals with Balto sitting at your feet. You are wearing same type of clothes you wore every other day, long sleeve shirt with a high neckline and a pair of skinny jeans, your clothes didn’t reveal much of your skin. Your eyes were scanning the other books scattered across the desk. You had the strange plastic things you called glasses on over your eyes, Orm had asked about them when he seen them on the desk in the study. You had said you needed them for reading, a pathetic human defect that you had said many humans have. Atlantean’s would never needed something so useless, their eyes were able to see in the darkest depths of the ocean.

Hearing Orm enter the room you turn your attention to him, looking at Orm over the glasses giving him a smile. Orms heart jumps and his body starts to feel hot, the way you looked at him over the glasses sent a shot of arousal through him. Orm stares at you for a moment before clearing his throat and averting his gaze, he enters the room and makes him way over to the bookshelves. You just shrug your shoulders and go back to what you were doing. Putting the book he had back where had got it from Orm scans the shelves for something else to read, most of the books he had read so far were on human history. Y/N had a large selective range of books from history, medicine, crime, something she called a manga and she seem to really like a novelist named Stephen King.

“Excuse me, Y/N?” Orm questions.

“Yeah?” You reply as you continue what you are doing, Orm becomes annoyed that you don’t turn around and acknowledge that he is speaking to you. Other annoying human trait you had.

“I was wondering if you could recommend a book?” Orms grits his teeth, it irked him that he had to ask a pathetic human for a recommendation but he had no idea what any of the books were about. Some of the had a small description of the books contents on the back but it was never very clear on the story’s layout and others just had annoying comments from reviewer’s who Orm didn’t even know or care about. Putting down the pen in your hand and taking off your glasses you stand up from the desk and make your way over to Orm.

“Was there anything you were interested in reading about?” You ask moving closer to Orm who is standing at the furthest bookshelf.

“Something other than the history of humans. Surface dweller history is disgusting and depressing.” Orms tone is snarky, he had said that on purpose he wanted you to know he disliked being here and hated your kind. Y/N just laughs at the comment which makes Orms eyebrows scrunch in anger. Why weren’t you offended at Orms remarks towards the surface, if you had said anything like that about Atlantis he would have struck you down there and then.

“Trust me, you have no idea what human beings are capable of and what is written in the history books is not the whole truth. History is written by the victors.” You smile. Orms eyebrows relax as he looks at you strangely, what an oddly poetic thing to come from a human. “History says Winston Churchill said that, but you never know.” You say with a shrug and a laugh.

“Why do you not defend your people when I speak unpleasantly of them?” Orms asks curiously. 

“Why should I?”

“Because they are your people?!, if anyone every spoke that way about the people of Atlantis I would remove their head from their shoulders!.” Orm feels himself becoming annoyed with this woman, how could you not defend the surface even if it was a vile place it was still your home.

“Ha, the only people who are my people are Arthur and his father Tom. Everyone else can go fuck themselves.” You laugh.

“That is vulgar language even for a filthy surface woman.” Orms face turns to disgust, he had never heard a woman speak that way.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, your highness.” You curtsy sarcastically. “If you don’t like it you can go fuck yourself as well.” 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Orm yells. raising his hand over his body to strike you across the face with the back of his hand but his hand doesn’t connect, you had grab Orms arm mid swing and had that tight of a grip on it Orm was unable to move. Balto had risen from the spot he was laying to Y/N’s side, he was snarling with drool dripping from his teeth as they were showing from under his gums. You stare at Orm with such rage that he feels a slight pinch of fear, he hadn’t expected you to be this strong the grip you had on his arm was beginning to hurt. He tries to pull his hand away but you just to grip his arm tighter, he is forced to take a step forward as you pull him closer to you. Raising yourself up so your face in closer to his you stare him down, Orm was unsure what to do he didn’t plan on trying to strike you. His rage took over from the way you spoke to him, no one had ever spoken to him like that before. Everyone else was to afraid of him but not this woman, she was showing no fear. 

“Try that again and I will break your arm!” You speak loudly and confidently as you stare straight into Orms eyes, you can see he was surprised by you being able to stop his hand and you feel the slight sense of fear he had. You push his arm into his chest with such force it causes Orm to stumble back a couple steps. Balto relaxes as your arms fall to your sides.

“And If you don’t like the way I fucking speak, don’t fucking talk to me.” You snap, Orm stands there still surprised at what had just happened. You and Orm just stare at each other as silence fills the room, you were unsure what he was going to do. He could probably kill you if he wanted to, he is strong enough but you weren’t going down without putting up a fight. Orm’s face twitches you can see him becoming angry, maybe you should call Arthur things could out of hand, you do still have the bracelet on your wrist. Orm just scoffs and storms out of the room like a child, slamming the door behind him. Slamming it with such force it shakes the windows in the study, you hear him slam the door to his bedroom as well. Letting out a breath you can’t help but shake your head and let out a giggle, it was kind of funny how childish he acted. 

Orm paces back and forth in his bedroom, taking massive strides in anger. How dare you think you can speak to him like that, he was a prince of Atlantis you had no right to use those words with him. But what in the name of hades just happened, how did that weak and pathetic woman stop his hand. Orm looks down at the area of his arm where you had grabbed him, it was slightly red in the shape of your hand. Orm’s face pulls to shock as he stops pacing, you were able to leave a mark with your weak human hands or were they human hands. Arthur had many friends with super abilities, was this woman one of them. Orm takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down, he couldn’t have you calling Arthur and telling him that Orm had tried to strike you. Orm knew it wouldn’t end well for him, Arthur would probably put him into the surface prison for doing something like that. Arthur and Y/N were family to each other, that was more than Orm could say about his relationship with Arthur. Feeling himself start to calmed down Orm listens to see if you are contacting Arthur but he surprised to he can hear you giggling to yourself, why were you laugh? He could of killed you with one strike, you should be terrified but instead you were laughing like it was a joke. Hearing you laugh makes Orm chuckle to himself, he had never meet a woman like you. One minute you were making his heart skip by looking at him over a pair of glasses and the next you were striking fear into him with just a angered stare. You were not afraid to speak honest and truthfully and you held yourself with such pride but you weren’t above using vulgar language. You were nothing like the women in Atlantis, nothing like Mera, she was a furious warrior but she had never scared Orm or use language like that towards him, no woman ever had. Orm felt like a fool for storming out of the room, it was childish that was probably why you were giggling. Orm sits on the bed and lets out a deep breath, how much longer did he have to be here he missed the ocean, the feeling of the water on his skin but mainly he missed Atlantis. He remembers Arthur saying about the pond he could swim in but he would have to remove that stupid boat, it was filthy human trash they should have to move it, not him. Maybe he would have to just suck it up and move it if he wanted to swim but he would have to ask Y/N to take him there and he didn’t want to talk to you after what had just happened. You may be laughing but that doesn’t mean you would want to take Orm anywhere or even talk to him. He would wait until tomorrow let everything calm down, he was a guest in your house you couldn’t ignore him forever and you had promised Arthur to look after him. Orm lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling how he wanted to go home back to Atlantis even if it was just to prison ceil it would be better than being here on the surface, in the house with this strange woman. Letting out a breath he realises he never got a book to read and he wasn’t going back into the study, not after storming out it would be to embarrassing not that Orm cared what a filthy human thought of him but you would surely tell Arthur of his childish ways. Orm just stares at the ceiling, he would just lay on the bed from the rest of the day. He had gotten use to doing nothing, there is not a lot to do in prison and Orm insisted on being treat just like the rest of the prisoner in maximum security. 

A few hours later there is a knock on Orm’s bedroom door, he had fallen asleep from just laying on the bed with nothing to do. Waking to the sound Orm sits up.

“What?” He asks angrily from being woken up, he hears a deep annoyed sigh from the other side of the door.

“Dinners ready, if you are hungry.” A stern voice say from the other side of the door and then foot steps as you walk away, not even giving Orm a chance to answer you. Orm was surprised you had bothered to make him dinner, he thought you would be to mad at him. He was hungry and could eat, the food you had made for him since he had been here was delicious it was like nothing he had ever tasted. Surface food had of some many more flavours and different food types compare to Atlantis, they mainly ate sea life and different types of plants that would grow under the ocean. Getting up off the bed Orm makes his way into the kitchen, he finds you standing at the counter dishing food onto plates. Orm takes a seat at the table like he usually did, you bring a plate and cutlery over to the table and place it in front of Orm before returning to the counter to collect yours. You take a seat on the opposite side of the table to Orm, this is how you two having been sitting for every meal. Orm looks down at the food in front of him, he recognised some of the food on his plate. It was seaweed wrapped around some small white grains with fish and other ingredients, there was also a small saucer of brown liquid, was this sushi he remembers you and Arthur talking it about the first day he was brought here. Orm turns his attention to the cutlery, it was two stick, you couldn’t be serious how was he supposed to eat with sticks. Was this some kind of cruel surface dweller joke he wasn’t getting or were humans really that primitive they ate with sticks. 

Picking up your chopsticks you pick up a piece of sushi dip it into the saucer of soy sauce then eat it, after swallowing you turn your attention to Orm who is staring at the chopsticks in his hand with a confused look on his face. Did they not have something like chopsticks in Atlantis, maybe Arthur was right you are going to have to mother him. 

“Is this a joke?” Orm looks up at you to notice you to had the strange sticks as well, you were holding them in your hand and a piece of your food was gone.

“No, they are called chopstick. You hold them like this.” Reaching your hand out showing Orm how you were holding the chopsticks in between your fingers, he tries to hold them the same way you are. Almost dropping them a couple times you can see him start to become annoyed, Orm seemed like the type to lose his temper very easy. 

“Would you like a fork instead?” You question seeing as he was struggling and you weren’t judging it took you years to finally get it right. Orm glares at you as if you are implying he was stupid.

“NO!” He yells.“I will figure it out. It can’t be that hard if a useless human like you can do it.”

You just roll your eyes at him which makes Orms mouth twitch, he really didn’t like your attitude. you guess women in Atlantis hold themselves with grace not showing any facial expressions at all. You just ignore him and continue your dinner, if he was going to be stubborn you weren’t going to help me. You can hear him becoming annoyed with the chopsticks, you have to bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing as you knew he would become offended by it. Trying to keep your eyes down at your plate not wanting to look at him fumbling around as you may laugh, maybe you should tell him tying shoelaces and using chopsticks are basic skills most surface dwelling children could do, maybe not it would surely piss him off. Orm slowly gets better at using the chopsticks he can final hold them between his fingers but he can’t grip the sushi between them, having the sushi fall from the chopstick a few times you hear Orm let out breath of annoyance. He slams the chopsticks into the table and stands up, You watch him as he goes to the draw where you keep you cutlery and removes a fork. Coming back over to the table Orm doesn’t make eye contact with you he just sits back down. You have to look away you can feel yourself about the laugh, what a stubborn asshole he wasn’t going to ask for help and he even yelled at you when you offered him a fork.

“If you’re going to laugh, get it over with.” Orm says, hearing these words you can’t holding it in anymore. You burst so loud into laughter that you have put your hand over your mouth to silence it, you begin laughing so hard tears form in your eyes and your cheeks start to redden. How the hell was Orm and Arthur related they were nothing alike, Orm was stubborn and serious where Arthur was carefree and playful. You slowly calm your laughter wiping the tears from your eyes. You look up at Orm who has a smile on his face. You thought you were going to be greeted with a look of disgust and hatred not a smile, you look away kind of ashamed you had laughed so hard at him. You weren’t laughing because he couldn’t use chopsticks you were laughing because he was a stubborn ass.

“Sorry.” you say clearing your throat as you still look away, your cheeks were still red with a burning sensation from laughing so much.

“You have a beautiful laugh.” Orm says in a soft tone, you stare at him with a surprised look. You really weren’t expecting that, you thought that his smile was one of smugness to a sarcastic comment he was about to say. 

“Uh, thanks.” you reply awkwardly. It was such a strange thing from Orm to say, he does know you were laughing at him.

“May I ask you a personal question?” 

“Yeah?, sure.” What could he want to ask you and to refer to it as a personal question like most of the question he has ask since being here weren’t personal, like what happened to your parents and the piano in the lounge room. They were pretty personal questions.

“Why do you despise other humans so much?” Orm tilts his head in a curious manner. 

“I wouldn’t say I despise them, I just don’t really care about them.”

“Why?”

“Why should I? They never cared about me.” You say trying to hold your head up. 

“What do you mean by that? You had a family once you cared for and loved them, didn’t you?” Orm looks at you softly as he asks this, it was a very personal question.

“I did have a family once and I did love my mother but it was all taken away from me because people didn’t care.” You can feel yourself becoming angry and knew you should stop talking but you couldn’t stop yourself. ”They didn’t care what my father did to us and just went about their lives pretending not to see what was happening right in front of them. So why should I care about them, they are nothing but worthless scum who stood by and did nothing!” You become angrier at remembering your past, You clench your fist around the chopsticks in your hand so hard they snap into pieces. 

You breathing starts to quicken as you feel your self becoming angry, standing up from the table excusing yourself and heading out the back door for some fresh air. You needed to calm down you were becoming infuriated, not at Orm but the fact he had made your remember the past you are trying to forget. You being pacing back and forth as your heart thumps in your chest, your breathing begins to quicken even more, if felt like you were about to have a panic attack. Your chest was tightening, your vision was starting to blur and you felt light headed. You can feel yourself becoming woozy like you were about to pass out, you tried to focus on your breathing as you continue pacing back and forth but before you could do anything you felt your legs let go and your body falls to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. kudos and comments are much loved <3 :)


	6. Her damaged body.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm helps you after you pass out in the garden, you two call a truce and start having strange feelings towards Orm. things get a little heated during a sparring match.

“Excuse me” Y/N says standing up abruptly from the table, placing the broken pieces of chopstick down next to the plate and heads out the backdoor. Orm turns his attention to the broken chopsticks on the table, you had crushed them with such force they had splintered into pieces, the only parts that were intact were the tips that had been sticking out of the top of your hand. Orm can see your shadow reflecting on the wooden floor inside through the large glass door as you pacing back and forth in the garden. That was a complete shock to Orm he hadn’t expected you to react like that, you seem to hate humans almost as much as he did. Your shadow quickens it’s pace moving in and out of view as the moonlight shines through the glass, back and forth it moves then suddenly your shadow was gone. Orm stares at the floor waiting to see your shadow again but it doesn’t come back into view. Balto spirits to the backdoor, barking and digging his large paws into the glass like he was trying to get out. Balto starts jumping as if in a panic, the noise the creature was making was beginning to annoy Orm. Are you going to come and check on your pet is all he thinks, after a few seconds of this Orm get up to let the beast out. Opening the door the beast spirits out, Orm watches where Balto runs to in such a panic, thats when Orm sees you are laying face down on the ground. Balto is at your side licking and nudging your face with his snout but you don’t respond, you weren’t moving at all. 

“Y/N?” Orm rushes over to your side, kneeling down he reaches out to touch you but his hand soon pulls back as Balto tries to bite him. The beast stands it’s self over your unconscious body snarling and snapping it’s jaws at Orm.

“Move, you stupid beast.” Orm waves his hand trying to get Balto to move away but Balto just barks and growls at him. “I am trying to help her!” Orm yells at Balto who is standing over your body not allowing Orm to even lay a finger on you. Arthur had said this creature was protective over you, Orm didn’t think he would be this protective.

“Y/N?” Orm says again trying to get you to wake up, “Y/N?!” He says louder this time.

Balto steps back from over your body, nudging you with his snout again trying to get you to wake up, when you don’t respond Balto lets out a whimper of sadness. Licking at your face trying to get a response but you still don’t move, Balto sits down and lets out a wailing howl that echoes through the night. Orm reaches his hand out slowly to you again which Balto growls softly and shows some teeth.

“I am just trying to help.” Orm says in a calmer voice, inching his hand slowly closer to you. Balto can sense Orms intentions relaxing just a little, Balto watches Orms hand moves slowly closer to you. Touching your shoulder Orm gives your body a light shake, “Y/N?” There is no response.

Rolling you over on to your back Orm can see you were still breathing just not conscious and you have a small cut to your cheek with blood seeping out, giving your body another light shake and saying your name again you still don’t move. Orm didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know enough about humans to know what to do in this situation. He decide to move you inside and call Arthur, as much as he didn’t want to as Arthur would surely blame him from this weak human passing out. Putting his arm gently under your neck his lifts your head up to his chest, Balto lets out a growl and stands to his feet at Orm touching you.

“I am taking her inside.” Orm is becoming irritated with Balto, this creature was to over protective of this woman. He didn’t know why he was talking to the animal either, Y/N had said he couldn’t really understand their language but could understand some commands. 

Bringing your knees together with his other hand, Orm puts his arm beneath them and slowly picks you up. You were very light and your body was warm to touch, your uncut cheek was resting against Orms chest and your legs were draped over his arm. Orm stares down at you as he holds you in his arms, you looked peaceful almost like you were sleeping. Your chest slowly moving up and down as you breathed, your mouth slightly open as your cheek lay against his chest. Standing up slowly Orm makes sure he had hold of your body properly so not to drop you, Making his way slowly back in and through the house being sure not to knock into anything, Orm takes you into the living room as places you gently on the couch. Orm kneels down beside the couch and lifts your arm, Balto is sitting next to Orm watching him intently as he touches you.

Pulling the sleeve up your arm to reveal the bracelet Arthur had giving you, Orm is slightly taken back by the scars on your arm. Long red marks running across the back of your forearm wrapping part way round, they looked like they would have been very deep wounds to leave scars like that. Orm can’t help but stare at them, was this why you wore such covering clothing to hide these and why you were checking him for scars his first day. You let out a sudden groan and move causing Orm to flinch and let go of your arm, he was to concentrated on your scars he completely forgot you were unconscious.

Your eyes flicker open as you feel a slight stinging in your cheek, your eyes slowly adjust to the bright light coming from the ceiling. Sitting up slowly you suddenly feel a large hand press against your back which causes you to jump, turning quickly you are meet with a surprised looking Orm. without even realising it you had grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised a fist to him. You hadn’t noticed him there and the sudden shock of someone touching you made you put your guard up, letting go of Orm’s shirt you put both your hands up with your palms out letting him know your no longer hostile.

“Sorry, you startled me.” You say staring at Orm who is still slightly surprised.

“Are you okay? I found you unconscious outside.” Orms asks with a worried look on his face.

“I’ll be fine.” You bring your hand up to the stinging sensation in your cheek only to find blood on you fingers when you pull away, that’s when you notice the sleeve of your shirt had been rolled up. Orm must of done it to get to the bracelet, Pulling it down in a panic trying to hide the scars on your arm you look away from Orm. “You didn’t call Arthur, did you?” You question.

“No, I was just about to when you woke up.” Orm notices you trying to hide your scars, he wanted to ask but felt it to personal.

“Ok good, he doesn’t need to know about this.” You say swinging your legs off the couch and standing up, you head into the kitchen to get the first aid kit to patch up your cheek from the amount of blood in wasn’t deep. Pulling the first aid kit from under the sink you sit it on the counter, opening it you remove some gauze and antiseptic. Pouring some antiseptic on to the gauze you dab your cheek, hissing and closing your eyes at the burning pain of the antiseptic. You feel a cold hand touch yours opening your eyes Orm is standing in front of you, taking the gauze from your hand and cups your uncut cheek and begins patting your cheek gently cleaning the area of your cut. Your body tenses under his touch before relaxing as his cold hand touches your warm skin. You slowly pull your hand away as you stare up at him, Orm concentrates on your cheek not making eye contact with you. Why was he helping you, you hadn’t been very nice to him since he has been here then again neither has he. His touch was gently you could barely feel him pushing on the cut, you can’t help but stare up at him. He was a very attractive man, first glance he looks decent but if you studied his features he is very handsome. Chiseled chin with no stubble, his lips a natural soft shade of pink, his blue eyes looked so much like the ocean that you could swim in them and his beautiful blonde hair it looked so silky you had to fight the urge to run your fingers through it. Orm shoots you a glance before looking back at your cheek realising you might be staring to much you look away from him, staring at the wall as his hands gently touch’s your face. You had to fight the urge to lean into his palm, his hand was cold to the touch and it felt nice on your burning cheek. 

Orm didn’t know why he helped you, when you dab your cheek and hissed in pain his body moved on its own like instinct. Only when his hand touched yours did he realise what he was doing and by then it was to late to stop, cupping your face Orm can feel your body tense but you soon relaxed your warm cheek into his cold hand. Your body seemed to put out a lot of heat, every time Orm had touched your body it always had a natural warmth that Orm liked. Orm’s gaze moves from your cheek to your eyes, his eyes meet yours as you were looking directly at him. Orm averts his gaze back to your cheek only to have his eyes slowly linger back to yours, you were staring way from him now looking at the wall. That when he notices you have small bits of green in your eyes as well that he hadn’t noticed before. They were dark brown fading to a lighter brown with strikes of green mixing through, the colours reminded Orm of the trees you two had walk through to the cliff where you fish. Orm can’t help but stare the colours of your eyes blended beautifully together as they sparkle in the light, your radiant eyes and subtle pink lips stand out on your porcelain skin you were very beautiful for a surface dweller. Orm was surprise by how soft and smooth your skin was, he was sure surface dweller skin would be dry and rough from the exposure to the sun but yours wasn’t it was softer then the chickens feathers. 

After cleaning your cut Orm cleans the blood that had ran down your cheek when he notices a bit on your neck, tilting your head back gently he pushes your hair behind your ear. The soothing feeling of Orms fingers running through your hair makes your eyes close, you really had to fight the urge not to lean into his touch now. Moving your hair out of the way Orm begins cleaning the side of your neck, thats when he notices another scar that was hidden by your hair, just how many of these did you have. This one was just visible as it protrude from under the neckline of your shirt, it to looked as though it would of had to of been a deep wound as well to leave such a distinct scar. Orm wanted to touch it he wanted to know what they felt like, he had touched scars before but never one belonging to a surface dweller. What would it feel like would it be soft like your skin or rough, Orm runs his finger gently over the area of the scar sticking out from under you shirt. Feeling his fingers gently caress one of your scars makes your eyes open wide and you pull away from Orms hands, putting your hand over your neck where he had touched you step back and giving Orm a surprised look. No one had ever touched your scars without your permission, Orm is standing there with his hands still in the air with a shocked look on his face.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of touched it.” Orm realises he may have gone a bit to far, he already forced himself on you to clean your cheek and now he was touching your scar without even asking first. 

“It’s fine.” You say looking away not wanting to meet Orms gaze, “It was just a bit of a shock.” Your hand was still on your neck, it felt strange having Orm touch your scar it was the first time someone had touch it without asking. Orm can see your very defensive over this, you looked almost scared of him touching it again.

“I was to forward, please accept my apology.” Orms tone was very apologetic. putting his hands down by his sides, averting your gaze back to Orm you could see he was genuinely sorry and felt awkward about what he had done. 

“Really, it’s fine.” You remove the hand from your neck, “Just maybe ask next time.” You say with slight smile trying to break the awkward tension that had filled the house. Orm just nods in response he didn’t know what else to say, you turn to the first aid kit and grab out some steri strips to close to cut on your cheek.

“Please allow me to do that.” Orm says stepping forward and reaching his hand out for the strips. You just smile and hand them to him, you couldn’t see the cut on your cheek anyway so it was nice to have the help. Orm unwraps the strips and gently places one on your cheek pulling it over the cut to close it, it felt like he was doing it right not that you could see.

“I’m surprised you know first aid.” Looking up at Orm as he concentrates on your cheek, he shoots you a glance with a soft smile before going back to your cheek.

“As king and a warrior it was part of my training” Orm places another strip across your cheek, “And I have read some of the book you have on human medicine, our body’s don’t seem that different from one another and so first aid should be transferrable.” Orm finishes patching up your cheek giving you a smile, he removes his hands gently from you face and steps back. Gathering the rubbish and placing it in the bin and he moves to the sink to wash his hands, you pack up the first aid kit and put it away.

“Thank you Orm and I-“ you pauses for a second trying to think of the correct thing to say “I’m sorry if I haven’t been very pleasant towards you since coming here, I don’t socialise much so my people skills are not great.” You try to sound kind, Orm didn’t have to help you but he did and it showed you he could be a nice person. His kindness made you want to apologise for being such a bitch to him.

“I am the one who should apologise, you have welcomed me into your home and looked after me and all I have done is belittle you, I even tried to strike you. For that I am sorry.” Orm turns to face you and gives you a bow.

“How about we call a truce and try to be more friendlier towards each other?” You question offering Orm your hand to shake, Orm looks at your hand before taking it and giving it a firm shake with a smile and a nod. You and Orm return to having dinner, over dinner you ask Orm questions about Atlantis. He had asked you questions about the surface but you hadn’t really asked much about Atlantis, you wanted to know what the city was like, how they lived and what other ‘badass’ sea life they had. Orm was ecstatic to talk about Atlantis and it’s sea life, he went into great detail about the beauty of the city and it’s people and how they lived their day to day lives. after talking for hours you and Orm say goodnight and both head to bed. It was nice seeing Orm so happy about something, he had not shown much emotion other then anger since being here. 

Laying in bed you stare at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened today, first Orm tried to strike you, then he made you mad by asking you questions and then he helped you even though he didn’t have to. He was a strange man one minute he is very formal and proper, then next he is trying to take your head from your shoulders but he had a kind side too. Touching your cheek where the cut is you think back to how gently Orms touch was. Thats when you realise he must of carried you inside the last thing you remember before passing out was seeing dirt, then you woke up on the couch with Orm by your side. You couldn’t help but blush at the idea of your body in Orms arms, you remember the feeling of his arm around your waist when he stopped you from falling and his breath on your cheek, how gently he was as he put you back on your feet. They way his arm loosened its grip and slowly unwrapped from around you, the feeling of his hand sliding across your stomach. These thoughts send a shot of heat between your legs, pressing your thighs together trying to quell the sensation between them. You shouldn’t be having these thoughts about Orm, yes he was attractive as hell but he was Arthur’s brother which kind of made him like a brother to you and he was the one responsible for the tidal wave, though you do kind of agree with him on that. But you couldn’t help it your last sexual partner was over 2 years ago and you can’t remember the last time you relieved yourself. The images of Orm standing so close to you as he cleaned you cheek come into your mind, he gorgeous blue eye, his silky blonde hair and soft pink lips. These thoughts send a hot pulse through your whole body, pushing your thighs together again trying to fight your urges. Then you remember his half naked body on your couch after Arthur brought him here, his massive pecs, his 6 pack that ran down his stomach and that V, that make you weak in the knees kind of V that disappeared into his trousers. You couldn’t fight it anymore and before you knew it your hand was trailing down your stomach, sliding under the waistband of your underwear to your slit. Sliding a finger in between your folds your surprised to find you are already wet, running your finger down then back up your clit you let out a soft moan. Biting your lip you needed to be quiet even thought there was a 2 bathrooms separating you two, you were sure Orm would still be able to hear you. It made the experience more thrilling knowing you could be heard pleasuring yourself, that you could be caught moaning. Stroking your finger up and down a few more times as your teeth sink into your bottom lip as you try to stay quiet, spreading your legs apart you slide another finger between your soaked folds. This time when you slide your fingers down your clit you push them into your entrance, letting out another uncontrollable moan you put your hand over your mouth to keep quiet. Sliding your fingers in and out starting off with a slow steady pace you build getting faster and faster, pushing your fingers in slightly deeper each time. You can feel the tension building within, rubbing your thumb in small circular motion on your clit as your fingers sliding in and out of you. Your toes begin to clench as you feel yourself getting close, quickening your motions as you muffle your moans with your other hand. Your breath begins to quicken as your toes clench harder grabbing into the sheet underneath as your eyes roll back and your back arches, you feel yourself clench around your finger as you come undone. Still moving your finger and rubbing your clit as you ride out your orgasm, you let out a deep moan that your hand couldn’t even muffle. After shock sparking through you as you come down from your high, removing your hand from your mouth you try to steady your breathing. Your heart was pounding in your chest the excitement and fear of being heard made you more aroused, pulling your soaking finger from within yourself you lay on the bed chest heaving at the experience. You had never done something like that before, not with someone else in the house. Now you feel a bit of shame and embarrassment, what if Orm did hear you, and what is he tells Arthur. You would never be able to live it down and what would Orm think of you.

*

The next morning Orm awakens and gets ready for the day, entering the kitchen he finds Y/N sitting at the kitchen table as he had every morning since being here. You were always dressed and ready for the day by the time Orm had come out of his room, you would always be sitting in the same spot with the same mug and the faint smell of alcohol in the air. It must be that brandy stuff Arthur said about, Orm moves to the table to take a seat. Orm sees you hadn’t noticed him yet, you were to just staring into your mug as if lost in thought. you still had the steri strips on your cheek and there was some bruising around it now as well. The sound of Orm pulling the chair along the wooden floor, jolts you out of your thoughts you blink a couple times before looking in Orms directions. Sitting down at the table Orm gives you a smile, you smile awkwardly in return, did he hear you last night is all you can think. 

“How did you sleep?” Orm questions. hearing this question makes your cheeks blush, you were sure he had hear you he had never asked that question since being here. 

“F-fine” you stammer feeling your cheeks burn hotter “How did you sleep?”

“Very well, surface beds are much comfortable than the bed in Atlantis.” Orms face turns to a worrying expression, “ Are you feeling okay? Your cheeks are very red.”

You could feel your face burning but didn’t know it would a noticeable red, hearing Orm say this makes your body blush harder. Clearing your throat you avert your gaze from him trying to calm down.

“Yes I’m fine, just a bit warm today thats all.” Taking a few quiet deep breaths trying to lose the colour in your cheeks, “Would you like some breakfast?” You ask standing up from the table trying to get away from this awkward situation.

“Breakfast would be lovely, may we have pancakes?” Orm asks very politely.

“Of course.” you smile at him and make your way quickly over to the counter, trying to hide your blushing cheek. You pull the ingredients from the pantry and place them on the counter, moving to the fridge to grab an egg you realise there isn’t any there. Shit, hopefully there is at least one in the chicken coop, moving to the back door you put on your shoes. Seeing this Balto’s rushes to the backdoor and begins wagging his tail, you open the door and Balto rushes out before you. You go to the chicken coop, opening it you find your in luck there is 2 eggs in a nest. You take them back inside leaving the backdoor open so Balto can come back in on his own, Orm had moved from sitting at the table to the counter next to the ingredients. Seeing him standing there makes you freeze in your steps, what was he doing he usually just sat at the table when you cooked meals.

“Would you teach me how to make pancakes?” Orms questions curiously staring at the ingredients on the counter, continuing towards the counter you place the eggs down inside a bowl to make sure that they don’t roll off.

“Sure.” you say with a smile. Pulling a pan from the cupboard you see your reflection in it, your cheeks had finally returned to your pale skin tone. You show Orm all the ingredients you use for making pancakes explaining to him what each on was in detail, how to set to temperature on the hot plate and how to measure out the correct amount of ingredients. You let Orm combine all the ingredients and mix them together, he was surprisingly good at cooking for someone who had never done it before. Orm told you about how he had grown up in the palace with servants waiting on him hand and foot, so he never learned basic adult stuff like cooking. Hearing this you can see you and Orm had very different childhoods, he was the pampered prince who never had to lift a finger and you were just commoner who had to fend for yourself after your mothers death.

“Be careful, eggs are very fragile. You want to tap it gently on the edge of the bowl splitting it into two and empty its contents. Be careful not to get any shell in the mixture.” You say handing Orm an egg, he taps it gently on the side of the bowl and nothing happens. He taps it again slightly harder this time and still nothing happens, so Orm hits it with a bit more force shattering the egg into piece. Egg splatters all over himself and the counter. Orm has a shocked and disgusted look on his face as egg drips from his fingers, you can’t help but laugh it looked like something out of a cartoon the way the egg exploded. You hand Orm a tea towel so he can wipe his hands, he had egg down the front of his shirt as well. 

“You will need to change your shirt, egg will make your clothes stink.” You say as Orm wipes his hands clean “I will clean it for you.” You offer as you didn’t want Orm to just put it in the washing machine. 

“I thought you said that eggs were fragile.” Orm puts down the tea towel and lifts his shirt up and over his head, his bulking pecs and cheese grater abs are right in front of your face. Your eyes widen as your cheek blush as you were close enough to touch him, you turn around as Orm lifts off his shirt so he doesn’t catch you staring. 

Pulling his shirt over his head Orm goes to hand it to you, only to notice you had turned away from him. Orm realises taking his shirt off in front of you my have been inappropriate but you had already seen his chest, you had even touched it so why was now any different. Orm tilts his head so he can see your face, that’s when he noticed you had red cheeks again. Smile tugs at Orms lips, you were blushing that’s why your cheeks kept turning red.

“Here.” Orm smiles handing you his shirt, You turn back around but keep your eyes down. Reaching out and grabbing hold of Orms shirt but he doesn’t let go, trying to keep your eyes down you didn’t want to make eye contact with him. Orm holds on to the shirt as he stares down at your beautiful blushing face, he knew you were blushing at the sight of his body. Seeing this made Orm feel confident and cocky, he had never made a woman blush like that before and it was just from the sight of his body. Orm wasn’t letting go of his shirt till you made eye contact with him, he wanted to see the look in your eyes. Standing there awkwardly as you both hold his shirt, You can’t fight it anymore your eyes gaze up at him shooting between his eyes and his chest, he was smirking at you like he knew you were aroused by the sight of him. You swallow the lump building in your throat and avert your gaze, Orm lets go of the shirt and heads to his bedroom.

Once you hear his door shut you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, the smirk on his face said it all he knew you were blushing at the sight of him. You move to the laundry to clean Orms shirt lingering so your cheeks will go back to normal colour, once you had finished you come back into the kitchen to find Orm standing at the counter next to the bowl in a clean shirt. Moving to the counter you check the mixture for any eggshells luckily it had only got on Orm and the counter, cleaning the broken egg from the counter you pick up the other egg.

“Wanna give it another go?” You say extending your hand out with the egg in it, Orm looks at the egg then back to you.

“No, I think it would be best for you to do that.” Orm shakes his head, you move the bowl in front of you so you can crack the egg into it. Orm moves closer to you so he can watch, he was standing shoulder to shoulder with you. You can feel his eye on you as he watches your every move, you find it hard to concentrate with him staring at you and you felt like you would surely mess up. tapping the egg on the edge of the bowl it cracks, Using one hand you part the eggshell to empty the egg into the mixture. Orm sees your face cringe after you empty the egg into the mixture, looking into the bowl he can see a bit of eggshell sitting in the egg. 

“Is the mixture ruined?” Orm questions curiously

“No, it’s fine. I just hate when it does that.” You say taking one side of the eggshell in your hand and poking it gently into the mixture using it to scoop out the piece of eggshell. “Eggshell is the best thing for removing it’s own pieces, if you try to grab it with your fingers you will just push it into the mixture and lose it.” You explain removing the piece of eggshell, putting it and its other pieces in the compost bin.

You let Orm mix the ingredients together to make the pancake batter, then you show him how to pour it into the pan without spilling any. You explain how long to cook it for on each side, then you teach him how to do the pan flip. Orm attempts to do the pan flip, his first attempt went pretty well the pancake caught on the side smearing the mixture but he gradually got better at it and was soon better then you at doing it. You had to give Orm props for a spoilt king he was actually really good at cooking and he had been looking after himself fine since being here. He would always clean up after himself, do his own washing and would even vacuum his room, he was the perfect house guest. After you and Orm eat breakfast you clean up together talking the whole time, Orm was asking you questions about how you learned to cook, what your favourite food was and you asked him about the food in Atlantis. You and Orm seemed to be getting along now, after calling a truce he stopped with his snide comments towards humans and seemed generally interested in learn more about you. 

“What are your plans for today?” Orm asks.

“I was going to do some training and then study, is there something you would like to do today?” You question. Orm hadn’t even left the house since being here, he didn’t even go into the backyard he just stayed in his room.

“What kind of training? And I was hoping you wouldn’t mind take me to the pond Arthur mentioned.” 

“Mainly hand to hand combat, some weapons use and meditation. And of course, you just had to ask.” You smile.

“Would I be able to join you in your training?” Orm questions curiously. He is being very polite and you weren’t complaining, it was nice change from disgusted looks and snide comments.

“Sure, its been ages since I’ve had a sparring partner. But I’m not responsible if you get hurt, okay?” Orm just laughs, you narrow your eyes at him what was so funny.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, you’re just a human after all.” And there is it, it was nice while it lasted but guess we are back to snide comments again.

“Okay, if you say so.” You shrug. Let him think you were weak, the ass whooping he would get should be a nice surprise and an interesting story to tell Arthur. You and Orm get changed and meet each other down stairs, you felt a bit self conscious wear your training clothes around Orm. It was a tank top and three quarter pants, it showed off your arms and legs so he would be able to see your scars. You thought that maybe you should just wearing something else but you hated wearing covering clothes when you were going to sweat, they would cling to your body and it felt gross making it hard to concentrate. You decided to just wear them Orm had seen the scars on your arm and neck so he knew you had them, but seeing just how damaged your body is might be a shock to him. Heading down stairs Orm wasn’t there yet so you decide to stretch while you waited for him.

Orm changed into a tank top and a pair of what Arthur called track pants, they seemed to be the easiest clothes to move in. Heading into down stairs Orm opens the door to the training room to find Y/N on the floor with her back to the door stretching out to her legs, Orm lets out a gasp which catches your attention. Orm’s eyes wide as you rise to your feet and turn to face him, the scar damage to your body was extensive. Scars running all over your body but the most noticeable was the one that ran down the centre of your spine, it looked as though you had been in a terrible accident which cause damaged to at least 40% of your body. What in the name of hades happened to you.

Turning to face Orm you can see the shocked look on his face, maybe you should of worn something else. You could feel his eyes tracing every scar, his eyes had the same shocked and judgmental look they everyone else had when they seen them. Your waiting for him to ask what happened but he doesn’t which is a surprise he never seemed to hold his questions back before, Orm clears his throat and begins to stretch causally glancing up at you every now and then. After a few stretches Orm stands up straight and faces you.

“Are you ready?” He questions, you’re slightly shocked he didn’t ask about your scars.

“Sure but like I said, it’s not my fault if you get hurt.” You smirk. He had no idea what was coming, he thinks you’re nothing but a weak human.

“Same applies for you as well. I will not hold back just because you are a human and a woman.” Orm readies his stance, it was the same one he used when he held the sword.

“I would be offended if you did.” You ready yourself as well, he was easy to read you knew what move he was going to make before he even made it. You and Orm stare at each other waiting for the other to make the first move, when Orm suddenly throws a punch straight at your face. He really wasn’t holding back, you dodge his attack and grab his arm pulling him past you. Letting go you turn around to see Orm stumbling to gather his footing, Orm turns to face you with a slight shocked look on your face. You just smirk maybe now he would see it wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought, Orm’s eyes narrow you can see smirking at him annoyed him. Orm throws some more punches trying to hit you but you block and dodge everyone, in an anger he throws a kick aiming for the side of your head but you grab his leg before it can connect. Holding his leg as you smirk at him again he tries to pull away but you kick his other leg out from underneath him, letting his leg go as he falls onto his back with a thud. You circle him with a sarcastic smirk on your face like a beast stalking its prey as he lays defenceless on the ground.

“Just as I thought.” You snicker. Getting to his feet you can tell Orm is becoming annoyed, his temper seemed to be an easy thing to bring out of him.

“And what is that?!” He snaps, annoyed you were toying with him.

“You have sea legs.” you say stopping in front of him, “You’re to use to fighting in water. Your body isn’t use to the gravity lag of dry land.” You tilt your head and smirk trying to make him angrier. Orm’s eyes narrow you could tell your posture was pissing him off.

“We will see about that.” Orm lunges at you, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. Finding an opening you drive a knee into his stomach, hard enough to make him lean over in pain you push him over to the ground just to annoy him even more. You weren’t going to hold back he obviously wasn’t either and making him angrier just seemed like fun, you walk to the other end of the room as Orm gets back to his feet. His face was clearly angry now, he clenched his fist in rage as his lunged at you again this time letting out a cry of anger. His anger was getting the best of him, making his moves easy to read and throwing off his instincts. Blocking his attack again you wait for an opening and punch him square in the face, this forces Orm to stumble back and cup his face at the pain.

“You’re letting your anger get the best of you.” You smirk again moving back from him a bit, Orm pulls his hand from his face checking there was no blood. 

“NO IM NOT!” Orm yells, you just laugh which makes him angrier. Orm runs at you again to which you flip backwards kicking him in the face as you do so, landing on your feet you splay out your hands they way gymnasts do. Orm is on the ground cupping his chin as he stares daggers up at you, your show boating was really getting on his nerve. 

“What, no score?” You laugh sarcastically but then remember Orm would have no idea what your talking about.

“You’re just showing off now.” Orm chuckles getting back to his feet, “I guess I will have to stop taking it easy on you.”

You gesture for Orm to come at you, this time he seems more calmer maybe that kick to the face knocked some sense into him. His attacks are more planned out and he is following his instincts, he manages to get a couple hits on you before you backwards handspring away from him. Orm has a surprised look on his face, guessing he didn’t think you could move like that either.

“Impressive move.” Orm smiles, “You move like an Atlantean warrior but out of water.” 

Orm was impressed with how will you held yourself against him, he thought he would hit you once and this sparring match would be over but he truly underestimated you. He could tell you were toying with him, trying to make him angry so he would become erratic in his movements throwing off his instincts. The kick to the face was a bit of a shock he really didn’t see it coming, he never thought humans could move like that on dry land. 

“I did say you had no idea what humans are capable of.” 

“I find it hard to believe any other human would be like you. You seem one of a kind.” Hearing orm say this makes you blush and drop your guard a bit, that’s when Orm attacks luckily you were able to defend locking arms you and Orm stare at each other. “You blush to easy.” Orm smirks. You try not to smile as you push him back, you flip back a couple times creating some distance between you two. 

“You are a very skilled fighter.” Orm smiles, “Too bad your going to lose.” He was taunting you now trying to make you lose your cool but your weren’t going to fall for it.

“As are you. Just promise me you won’t act like a baby when I hurt your pride.” You smirk and place a hand on your hip tilting your head, trying to taunt him in return. Orm just laughs and shakes his head, this time you make the first move cartwheeling to close the distance between you. When you feet hit the ground you kick your leg up to the side of Orm’s face, to which he blocks by grabbing your leg. You try to pull your leg free but Orm pulls it over his shoulder, grabbing you by the shoulder and pushes you to the ground. You hit the ground with Orm on top of you, your leg is being held up next to your head as Orm lays between your legs holding one arm down as the other is stuck between your leg and chest. Having your leg stretched like that causes you to wince in pain. 

“Yield, and I will let you go.” Orm smiles, his face just inches from yours as he holds you to the ground. You stare up at him as he pushed more pressure on your leg, making your face cringe in pain. Leaning closer “Yield.” he whispers seductively in your ear, you just let out a breathed laugh.

“Oh sweetie, I’m just getting started.” You smirk through the pain, he didn’t pin your other leg down so you send a knee into his ribs. The pain causes him to rock slightly to the side and using his own weight you push him off you onto his back on the ground, you straddle yourself over him pushing his arms into his chest and holding then there as you tangle your legs over his so he can’t move. Pushing all your body weight onto him to hold him down, your laying flush on his body your face just inches from his. Orm struggles to break free but is unable to from the way you had positioned your body atop him, he lets out groan as he continues to struggle. 

“Yield, and I will let you go.” You mimic the same tone and smile Orm had given you when he told you to yield. Orm just stares up at you still struggling to break free, your heaving body’s pressed against each other as you both breathe deeply, tired from fighting. You just smirk down at him, “Give up, I can do this all day.” You say.

“I bet you could, you seem like a woman with stamina.” Orms tone is smug like he was taunting you, like he had heard you last night and was teasing you. You and Orm lock eyes and you feel a strange spark go through your whole body.

“You two seem to be having fun.” A male voice calls from the door way. Jolting you and Orm to turn your heads, your are met with Arthur and a beautiful red haired woman just inside the room. A massive grin pulls over Arthur’s face as he sees yours and Orm’s body’s intertwined on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, kudos and comments are much loved <3


	7. Squires pond, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a unexpected visit from Arthur and Mera turns into a yelling, you find who is behind Orms attack and how long he will be staying with you. Orm and you are both far from pleased. Visiting squires pond takes a surprising turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CHAPTER WARNING!! Graphic description of blood, gore and dead body’s. Also mention of rape, kidnapping and human trafficking. Please do not read if trigged. 
> 
> I am on strong nerve and pain killers due to medical issues, so sorry if this chapter gets crazy. Having very loopy thoughts and probably shouldn’t be writing. On the plus side I am high as a kite.

“Told you she would be able to handle him.” Arthur grins to the woman standing next to him. You and Orm look at them both in shock, you had no idea they were there or how long they had been standing there. Untangling your body from Orms your hurry to your feet and offer Orm a hand up. “Oh, don’t let us interrupt. And I would of given you a score of 8, you wavered your landing and your hands weren’t straight.” Arthur laughs. That explains how long they have been standing there for, which means they would of heard all the flirtatious things you and Orm had said to each other.

“That was definitely a solid 9.” You joke hoping to break the awkward tension. Arthur steps towards you and thats when he notices the cut on your cheek.

“What happened?” Arthur voice rises in a worried tone, he moves in front of you and tries to cup your cheek.

“Nothing.” You say moving your face away from his touch. Arthur’s hand closes to a fist as his eyes narrow, Arthur turns to Orm who is standing next to you.

“What the hell did you do?!” Arthur yells at Orm in anger. Of course Arthur thinks Orm had hurt you.

“Orm didn’t do anything!” You snap grabbing Arthur’s arm as he turns to Orm, “I fell over and cut my cheek.” Arthur turns to you and gives you a worrying look, you raise your eyebrows telling Arthur to back off. Arthur had known you your whole life and knew when you were hiding something, but he knew not to push you. You didn’t like bothering others with your problems and Arthur knew that. He lets out a breath and shakes his head, he knew you weren’t telling him to whole story.

“You’re such a klutz.” Arthur chuckles. The red haired woman steps closer to be by Arthur side, seeing her Orm’s face pulls in disgusts and he turns his head so not to look at her. The woman wouldn’t look at Orm either, it was easy to see these two didn’t like each other. The woman gives you a soft smile, this must be Mera, Arthur’s girlfriend. 

“Hi, I am Y/N.” You smile extending your hand for her to shake, she looks at your hand for a second before taking it with both hands.

“Pleasure to meet you, I am princess Y’mera Xebella Challa, you can call me Mera.” She gives your hand a light shake, “Arthur has told me so much about you.”

“Only the good things, I hope.” You joke as she lets go off your hand. 

“Yes, Arthur speaks very highly of you and your skills as a warrior.” Mera reply’s, you can’t help but smile at how Atlantean’s didn’t understand rhetorical questions. “And I see now why he said you are one of the best fighters he has ever known.” 

“Oh, did he now.” You grin as you turn to Arthur, who is looking away pretend he can’t hear or see you, like a child. “Arthur usually tells me my forms is sloppy and I am showboater.” You joke tilting your head as you smirk at Arthur trying to get him to look at you. 

“You are a bit of a show off.” Orm comments snidely. Hearing this Arthur turns back to face you a lets out a massive laugh, you turn to Orm giving him a surprised expression at his comment.

“You’re just upset you got your ass kicked by a filthy surface dweller.” You joke with a smirk, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow at him. Orm just scoffs and rolls his eyes at you. Arthur can’t help but smile at your actions towards each other, It was nice to see that you two were getting along. 

“Why are you here?” Orm questions curiously trying to avert the conversation away from him losing to a human. 

“We are here to make sure you two have killed each other, but seems like you two are getting along fine.” Arthur smirks, “And we have info on your attack.”

“Does this mean I come back to Atlantis?” Orm asks in an over excited tone, just when you thought he was enjoying begin on the surface. 

“Uh, no.” Arthur reply’s awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “Why don’t we go up stairs and so we can talk about it, away from the deadly weapons.” Arthur nods towards to rack on the wall with all your weapons on it.

You could tell this wasn’t going to be pleasant conversation, something about the away Arthur was acting was making you regret letting Orm stay here in the first place. Orm gives Arthur a suspicion look, he knew he wasn’t going to like this conversation and it was probably going to end with him trying to kill Arthur again. Without saying another word Arthur turns and heads for the door, Mera follows behind him leaving you and Orm standing there alone. You shoot a sideways glance to find Orm staring straight at you, he face looked just as unpleased as yours. You both knew this wasn’t going to end well for either of you, you turn to face Orm giving him an awkward smile you nod towards the door for to two of you to go upstairs. Orm just stares down at you not moving an inch, you drop your gaze from his and head from the door. Walking up the stairs you can feel Orm following behind you, his gaze locked onto the scars on your back as you walk up the steps. Coming into the kitchen you find Arthur and Mera sitting on one side of the table, And of course Arthur has a beer in his hand least his was nice enough to get one for Mera as well. You and Orm sit down on the opposite side of the table to them, after sitting in an unpleasant silence for what felt like an eternity Arthur opens his mouth as speaks.

“We found out who was behind the prison attack.” Arthur says in a stern tone.

“Who was it?!” Orm asks through gritted teeth, it was easy to see he was becoming angry. 

“Black Manta.” Arthur explains how David Kane, the Black Manta was the one behind the attack on Orm in the prison. He convinced one of the guards still loyal to Orm to open the cell doors so he could escape, Manta told the guard he had an escape plan set in motion to break Orm out of prison and help him take back the throne. There would be a riot on the other side of the prison to draw the guards then the cells were to be open so Orm could escape, But little did the guard know Manta had set up for Orm to be jumped and killed as pay back for his father. He wanted Arthur to lose a family member just like he did and to have Orm killed while been incarcerated by his own brother was the perfect plan. Manta knew Arthur would blame himself for Orms death and become self destructive, making it easier to destroy him. Arthur says how it is unsafe for Orm to return to Atlantis as they don’t know who else Manta could of manipulated or how he was even able to communicate with people in Atlantis, especially in a maximum security prison. They believe he was behind the attack in the infirmary as well, but still didn’t know exactly what happened. So Arthur wanted Orm to stay here until they knew Atlantis was safe and till his trial, which wouldn’t be for at least two months. Arthur was still trying to sort things out with the other kingdoms, They all wanted Orm executed for starting the war and for killing the Fishermen King, Arthur could never allow that. He was trying to work out a treaty between all the kingdoms and Atlanna being back was helping things but it was going slowly. 

“TWO MONTHS!” You and Orm both yell, Arthur wanted him to stay here for two whole months. He had been here for four days now and you were kind of hoping he was going to leave today, you really didn’t want to live with Orm for two months. He seemed nice enough but he was like a moody teenager who just hit puberty. He loved slamming doors, which you hated but he is a good house guest. He was neat and tidy other then the slamming of doors his was pretty quiet, he always put anything back where he had got it from and would clean up after himself. But you liked to be alone, you had lived alone for nearly five years now. Other then the occasional guest like Arthur that wouldn’t stay longer than a week, no one bothered you and it was better this way. 

“I can’t stay here for two months, Arthur. That is ridiculous, I would rather be in a cell in Atlantis!” Orm raises his voice. How could Arthur expect him to live on the surface for two months, Orm had only been here for 4 days and wanted nothing more then to go home. Y/N is kind and caring but Orm didn’t want to stay here with you, not for two months. 

“Nope, no way Arthur. The answers is no.” You yell shaking your head. No way in hell could you live with Orm for two months, yes you two were getting along but his attitude could change instantly, especially being lock in a house together for two months.

“Whoa, Whoa. Calm down!” Arthur snaps standing up from the table and putting his hands up to shush us. You and Orm were yelling at him at the same time, he couldn’t hear anything either of you had said from your voice yelling over each other. “You have no say in the matter, I am King and you will do as I say.” Arthur points at Orm, using his authority as King over him. “And you owe me.” Arthur says pointing to you.

“Last time I checked you were the one who owed me a million favours!” You stand from the table, snapping defensively at Arthur trying to tell you what to do.

“Peru.” Arthur says smugly. Hearing this you narrow your eyes at Arthur who is just smirking at you, after staring at him for a few seconds you let out a breath of defeat and slump back down at the table crossing your arms. 

“Fine.” you snap through gritted teeth looking away from everyone. “I guess I have to let him stay if your using Peru against me.”

“Good, then we are all in agreement.” Arthur jokes as he sits down at the table. Orms face is pulled in disgust, he wanted to argue back but he knew there would be no use. Arthur would never allow him to return to Atlantis if is life was still in danger, but would staying on the surface be any safer.

“How do you know Manta will not find me here?” Orm questions trying to find away to go back home.

“Only four people outside of the us sitting here now know of this place’s existence, so I highly doubt he will find you.” Arthur says trying to reassure Orm he is perfectly safe. “And if by some chance he does you will be fine, this is no ordinary house and Y/N is no ordinary woman. She will keep you safe.” 

“You are putting my life in the hands of this vile pathetic human, that is not very reassuring, Arthur.” Orm comments snidely. Arthurs face pulls in anger at Orm comment towards Y/N. Pounding his fist into the table which makes Mera jump slightly and the beer bottles to jolt against the wood, Arthur stands up in a rage.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, SHE IS NOT A PATHETIC. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEE-“ 

“ARTHUR!” You snap interrupting his rage rant he was about to unleash on Orm. Giving Arthur a stern look telling him to back down, Arthur lets out a breath of annoyance and drops back down into his seat. 

“You shouldn’t let him or anyone else talk about you like that.” Arthur mumbles through gritted teeth. 

“I heard worse things from my own father, Arthur. Orms words don’t bother me, so there is no need to get angry over them.” You state. Arthur always tried to defend you whenever someone would speak poorly of you, he had even got into few fist fights with the people in town because of thing they had said to you. The things people said about you didn’t bother you, they are just words like they say sticks and stones. It was sweet how much of a big brother Arthur was to you, always stick up for you against bullies when you were kids and even now he still defends you. Arthur was always there for you, he really was your big brother even though your not related by blood Arthur was your family. Orm and Mera both have looks of shock on there face at how angry Arthur had become at Orms words towards you, the house falls silent as no one knows what to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence Arthur stands up from the table with two empty beer bottles and puts them in the recycling, he turns to face you and Orm shooting worrying glances between the two of you. He didn’t want to leave Orm here now hearing the way he was talking to you.

“We needed to get back to Atlantis. I’ll try to check up on things at least once a week, just to make sure you two haven’t killed each other.” Arthur jokes trying to break the tension in the room. “You both should talk to mom as well, she is at the lighthouse every night.” 

You and Orm both shoot each other a glance, you had no idea he wasn’t talking to his mother. He hadn’t mentioned her much since being here so you never asked and you didn’t really want to bring up Atlanna so he wouldn’t ask you questions as to why you wouldn’t see her. You both just nod awkwardly at Arthur, he knew you were both stubborn and would probably have to be forced to talk to Atlanna. Mera stands from the table and moves to you.

“It was pleasure meeting you, Y/N. You have a lovely home.” Mera says extending her hand for you to shake. You stand from the table and take her hand.

“Thank you, and it was a pleasure meeting you to, Mera. Please feel free to drop by anytime if you every need anything.” You say trying to be polite. If she was going to be a part of Arthur life you wanted to be nice, he was your family after all. Mera thanks you before moving past the table to Arthur’s side, Orm and Mera shoot dagger glances at each other as she passes. It was really clear now they didn’t like each other, they hadn’t spoken directly to each other since being here. Arthur and Mera say their goodbyes and leave out the backdoor, guessing they jumped up the cliff and came through the backdoor as it was wide open. You had forgot to close it before going downstairs, which would explain how they got inside your house. Arthur did have a key but he would leave it at Tom’s house, you were always home so the key was for emergencies only. After the door closes you are left standing there with Orm, you moving to the cabinet where you keep your alcohol, you needed a drink after everything that just happened. Getting out a glass and a bottle of gin you pour yourself a drink and take a swig.

“Did you still want to go to the pond?” You question. Turning around you notice Orm is gone then a few seconds later you hear the door to his bedroom slam shut. Great the slamming of doors has begun, only two months to go. 

*

The next morning Orm wakes and rolls onto his back staring at the ceiling, was he really going to have to live here for the next two months. He walked out of the kitchen yesterday because he needed sometime alone to process the news of having to stay here and was annoyed with seeing Mera, it was the first time he had seen her since she betrayed him. Orm gets out of bed and dresses for the day, he didn’t want to go into the kitchen in case Y/N was in there. Dinner last night was awkward enough, you both sat in silence the whole time, the only words spoken was a thank you from Orm and that was it. Reluctantly heading into the kitchen Orm is expecting to find you at the table with your mug of alcohol and coffee but you weren’t there this morning, Orm moves through the kitchen and looks into the living room the find you sitting at the piano staring out the window. You were holding a mug but the smell of alcohol in the air was stronger then usual.

“Good morning.” Orm says which makes you jump, you were so lost in thought that you hadn’t noticed him again.

“Morning.” You say standing up from the bench and pushing it back under the piano, you make your way into the kitchen. Sitting your mug down on the table you move to make breakfast, Orm takes a seat at the table where he usually sits. “Did you want to go to the pond today? The weather is meant to be nice.” You question as you pull eggs and bacon from the fridge. You are trying to be friendly towards Orm, you are going to be living together for two months and it would be best not to fight everyday. 

“Yes, as long as it does not interfere with your plans.” Orm reply’s politely. It was obvious he was trying to make the best out of this bad situation as well. 

“I don’t really have much planned for today. If you like I can make something for lunch to take with us, that way you can swim for as long as you like.” You say cracking eggs into a pot of water. 

“That is fine with me, may we leave after breakfast?” Orm questions, at least he was being polite and not rude.

“Sure. But give me ten minutes to make some lunch and get changed, Then we can go.” You smile as you dish Orms breakfast, taking the plate and cutlery over to him. Putting it down in front of him, he just gives you a nod, after breakfast you and Orm clean up. You make sandwiches for lunch something quick and easy, putting them some fruit and some drinks in a cooler bag you head into your bedroom to get changed. You put one a one piece bathing suit under your clothes, you don’t know if you would swim but it’s handy to have it just in case. Grabbing some towels and other items you put them in a bag, putting on some shoes you head back into the kitchen to find Orm waiting for you. Looking around you notice Balto is no where to be seen, letting out a soft whistle you hear him come scurrying down the hall way. Once Balto is in the kitchen you grab the cooler bag and head out the back door, Balto walks next to Orm which is strange he is always by your side. Balto seemed to like Orm now which was unusual, he doesn’t really like anyone not even Arthur but he seemed happy to be around Orm. Maybe its because he played fetch with him or maybe from helping you, either way it was nice to see Balto being friendly towards Orm. He was going to be staying with us for awhile and you didn’t want to have to keep Balto locked away from him. Making your way through the trees to the south of your house, along the way Orm asks you questions about the surroundings, he seemed very interested in learning more about the surface. You, Orm and Balto walk for about 30 minutes before you make it to Squires pond. Reaching the pond you see the massive trawler ship and all the damage it had caused to the surrounding trees, after being forced up over the side of the lower part of cliff and through the trees into the pond. It’s amazing there is any water left in the pond at all, you can barely see the bottom of the ship from how deep it was. You wouldn’t really call it a pond from the size of it but it’s what the town named it. Looking at the size of the ship you wonder if Orm would be able to lift it, the ship was massive and would easily weighed 10,000 tonne, you had seen Arthur lift heavy things but nothing this heavy. 

“Will you be able to lift it?” You question curiously, Orm just gives you a sideways glance with a ‘hmph’. Moving to the pond Orm sits on a rock at the edge of the pond, taking off his shoes and socks, Orm stands up he pulling his shirt over his head and drops it on to his shoes and dives into the water. You stay where you are as you are not sure what is about to happened and you didn’t want to get crushed by the ship, you call Balto to your side to keep him safe. Standing there as nothing happens you get worried something may of happened to Orm, you didn’t know what else could be in the bottom of the pond. Suddenly the boat slowly rises out of the water, walking out of the water with the ship above his head. Orm places it down on the edge of the pond in the destroyed tree line, you can’t help but stare in amazement. Orm had lifted the ship as if it weighed nothing and you couldn’t help but stare at him as well, the water dripping off his rippling body and the way his wet jeans hugged his thighs and ass. Putting the ship down Orm run his fingers through his wet tasseled hair. You can feel yourself blushing at the sight of him, you bite your lip and avert your gaze. Unpacking a blanket you lay it down next to the rock Orm had put his clothes on, Balto lays down on it, sitting the bags down on the blanket and move towards Orm who is just staring at the ship in front of him. 

Getting closer to him you notice he is look at large scratches down the side of the ship, they almost looked like claw marks from a tiger but bigger. Orm runs his hands over the scratches, you had now move to be standing by his side. 

“Something wrong?” You question curiously, as Orm stares at the scratches with such intent and continues to run his hands over them. 

“These scratches look familiar.” Orm says not looking at you as he is to concentrated on the scratches. “They are from a creature of the trench.” 

“Creature of the trench?” You asks curiously, what the hell was that and how the hell did it cut through the metal of the ship. 

“They are a disgusting vile creature, roughly ten foot tall with rows of flesh ripping teeth and talons so sharp they would remove your head from your shoulders in one swipe.” Orms still running his hands over the scratches. “My father fed my Mother to the Trench, but by some miracle she survived hundreds if not thousands of those vile creatures.” 

“Father’s can be fucking assholes.” You say with a sharp tongue, Orm lets out a chuckle hearing that. He knew all too well about fathers being asshole, because his was the biggest one.“From the stories my mother told me about Atlanna, I am surprise there are any of those creatures left alive.” Orm can’t help but smiles your kind words.

“Yes, my Mother is an amazing warrior.” Orm drops his hand from the scratches and turns to you, You are looking up at the ship with your mouth slightly gaped and eyes widen. When suddenly you start stepping backward still staring at the ship, Orm looks at you in worry, the way you were backing up was as if you were about to be attacked. Orm turns his attention to the ship but sees nothing, when you suddenly run into his line of vision, running and jumping as high as you can onto the ladder the is halfway up the side of the ship. Grabbing hold of the last step you struggle as you straighten yourself on the ladder, “What are you doing?!” Orm yells in a worried tone as you climb up the side of the ship.

“I want to know what happened to the crew.” You shout down to Orm from the ladder. “You coming?” You shout as you climb over the side of the ship an disappear from Orms view. Orm lets out a chuckle and shakes his head, your care free attitude amused him. Orm had never meet anyone like you, one minute you would be kind and friendly then the next you would terrifying but there was something about you, like you were carrying a burden Orm could see it in your eyes. Without even thinking Orm follows behind you, climb over the side of the ship, Orm is met with Y/N looking around the ship. Orm moves to your side to see if you had found anything, you are inspecting some of the crates they had been tied to the ship. There are large scratches over the sides of the crates, they are the same scratches from the side of the ship. It was obvious a creature of the trench was on this ship, maybe thats what happened to the crew. Y/N continues searching the ship as Orm follows behind, he was staying close to in case the creature was still here. 

Making your way to the bridge you see the door had been ripped off it hinges, stepping into the room you get a nose full of a foul stench. 

“Ugh, what is that smell?” Orm questions bringing his hand up to cover his nose, Orm notices you haven’t covered yours, it was as if the smell didn’t bother you.

“That is the stench of death.” You say poetically as you slowly walk into the bridge, had to hold back squeal as you had always wanted to say something badass like that. Looking around everything as been broken or ripped to shreds, maps and equipment scattered across the floor. there is dry blood stains on the floor as if a body had been dragged, There are large scratches on the wall and floor. Moving through the bridge you walk around the navigation station which is a large bench in the middle of the room and find a decaying body laying on the ground. You let out a gasp and cringe your eyes at the sight of it, seeing you do this Orm rushes to your side to see what is wrong. Orm cringes when he sees the body laying on the floor, whoever it was didn’t died peacefully. Their body had been ripped in half and had deep lacerations across their body, and from the decaying state they had been here a while. Y/N grabs a pen off the bench and leans down next to the body.

“Don’t touch it.” Orm orders as he see you about you poke at the body with the pen. But you ignore Orm and lift a lacerated part of the skin. Orm watches as you inspected the body, he can’t help but stare as you concentrate deeply on the body in front of you. The way you move and inspected the body, you looked just like a doctor, Orm was finally getting to see your medical skills Arthur brags so highly about. Standing up from the body you put the pen back on the counter, Orm is worried by the face you are making it is one of confusion and interest. 

“Huh, thats strange.” You say still staring down at the body with that expression on your face. 

“What is it?” Orm questions curiously.

“From the decomposition of the body, this man has been dead from nearly 8 months now.” You say rubbing at your chin as if in thought. “So, he died before the tidal wave. But why did nobody notice and what happened to the rest of the crew.” You say looking around the ship when you notice a door that leads to the cabins below. Stepping over the body you head towards the door.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Orm asks in a worrying tone. 

“Aren’t you curious as to what happened here?” You questions still heading towards the door, reaching the door you grab the handle. Just as you are about to pull the door open and large hand slams on it to stop you from opening it, looking up you see Orm standing over you with a stern look on his face. 

“What if whatever killed that man is still on this ship?” Orm is standing so close to you, his body is right behind yours as he reaches over you to hold the door closed. His ripped chest just inches from your back, his skin is almost dry but there is still enough moisture for it to glisten in the sunlight shining through the dirty and broken windows. This was one of the plus side to him staying here for two months, you got to perv on his amazing body. 

“I will kill it.” You say with a smile.

“If it is a creature of the trench you will be dead in a second.” Orm stares down at you as he holds his arm on the door. “And Arthur will blame me if anything happens to you.”

“Don’t worry. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself.” You say pulling the door open from under Orms hand, this forces Orm to step back a look of shock comes on Orms face. How were you able to open the door from under his hand, you pulled it open as if his hand wasn’t even there. 

Opening the door you slowly peak inside, listening and looking for anything that might jump out at you. There is nothing but a stair case that leads to darkness, it is way to dark for you to go down there you wouldn’t be able to see anything. Turning around you are met with a still slightly shocked Orm, moving past him you open one of the cabinets to find the emergency kit, opening it you find a flare gun with three flares, a first aid kit and a torch. You take the flares and the torch and move back to the stairs, putting a flare in the gun and the spares in your pocket. You slip the gun into the back of your trousers and turn on the torch, you turn back to Orm who is still staring at you.

“Coming?” You smirk pumping your eyebrows at him before heading down the stairs with the torch in hand. 

Orm is still in shock at you being able to pull the door from under his grip, but the way you so confidently readied yourself to head down the stairs shot a strange feeling through him. A feeling he had never felt before, Orm shakes off his shock and strange feeling and follows you down the stairs. Orm could easily see in the darkness, this was nothing compare to the depths of the sea. Following you as you step slowly and quietly through the hallway, you move as if this comes naturally to you, Orm can tell you had done this before. Shining the torch around inspecting every area but still watching your footing making sure not to make a sound, Orm was amazed by how gracefully you move. You don’t seem to be squeamish about the blood or dead body’s either, which Orm found strange most women he had met hated blood and gore but you didn’t seem to mind.

Moving through the hallway you can see blood splatter and large scratch marks on the floor and walls, it looks as though there was a slaughter here. Coming to an opening that leads to the sleeping quarters, captains room and the engine room, you head for the quarters first. The door is closed but there are deep scratches that almost go through the metal door, turning the handle you slowly push the door open shining the torch inside as you do so. The door is fully open and the stench of rotting corpses hits every single one of your senses, you cup your hand over your mouth and nose trying to save your nose from the brutal smell. Holding the torch up you slowly step into the room still cupping your face, Orm follows behind. You hear him make a retching sound as if he is going to throw up. 

“You okay?” You whisper softly looking back at Orm who is cupping his face to. Orm gives you a nod saying he is fine it looked as though he was going to be sick, you give him a nod and enter the quarters. Walking in you find rows of bunk bed, the floor is covered with dried blood and guts. There are body parts all around the room even some on the beds as if people were sleeping, moving more into the room to get a better look. Orm lets out a retching sound again this time he leans over a little bit holding his stomach, It was obvious the smell was too much for his Atlantean nose. You walk over to him as he leans down still hugging his stomach, placing a hand on his back you give it a gentle rub up and down. 

“Why don’t you wait outside the door, I’ll scream if I need you.” You whisper softly in Orm’s ear as you lean close to him, standing up straight Orm gives you a nod and quickly exits the room. You can’t help but let out a soft chuckle, it was kind of funny he acted like this big tuff guy but couldn’t handle the stench of a few decaying bodies. Turning your attention back to the room you continue to move around it slowly and quietly, it was a small room so if anything was in here you would of seen it by now but you should always keep your guard up. You find a video camera next to one of the bunk beds, you wonder what the likelihood of it having any charge is. You were in luck the camera had one bar of battery left, turning it on there are videos and photos of you are guessing the people who worked on this ship. Most of the photos are just of people posing together on different parts of the ship and out at sea, there are few videos on the camera so you decide to play them. The first one is just of people drink and having fun, the next was of massive hauls they had brought in of fish. But the last one was of someone running scared for his life, you can hear him breathing heavily as he runs. A sound in the background of people screaming and some kind of beastly growls and snarls, the camera stops moving as the man enters the room you are in now. There are other people in here too, they are all panicking and scared you can’t see much as the camera is still kind of shaky and pointing at the ground. You can hear the door close in the video and everyone trying to hush and be quiet, the sounds of people scream can be heard muffled by the closed door. When suddenly there is a loud banging on the door as whatever is out there tries to get in, the sound of the door hitting the wall behind it and people screaming in terror, the sound of people being ripped part plays in the background as the camera shakes violently then it hits the table where you found it and you can see the creatures that are attacking the people on this ship. They are just like Orm explain large ugly beast with claws and teeth, they looked like a human/fish hybrid but with more fish details then human. The creatures kill the last person in the room before leaving and that’s where the video ends, you rewind it back and pause on a frame of one of the creatures and take it out to Orm. Who is in the hallway leaning against the wall still cupping his face, he didn’t look as though he would be sick anymore.

“Is this one of those trench creatures?” You question holding the camera up to his face. Orm stares at it for a second before lowering his hand. 

“Yes, that is them. They travel and hunt in large packs and from the state of this ship I would say at least fifteen to twenty of them attacked, there would of been no survivors.” Orm says staring down at you as his face cringes slightly from the smell. “Now you know what happened, can we leave?” Orm asks putting his hand back over his nose, you drop the camera on the floor and give him a head shake saying no.

“I want to know why a ship with a crew of thirty people was never reported missing, the ship was just left floating at sea for months with all these corpses on board and nobody noticed.” You say walking past Orm heading to the captains room. The door had also been ripped off it hinges, you move slowly and quietly shining your torch at very inch of the room. There is a giant desk in the middle with paper and books that are splattered with dried blood, moving around the desk you find the waist half of a body in the chair and the other half is on the floor. You can’t help but cringe at the sight of ripped in half decaying body, you push the chair out from behind the desk so you can get closer without kneeling next to rotting legs. You inspected the papers and books on the desk but find nothing so you move to the draws, the draws are filled it paperwork and useless junk but you do find a nice bottle of scotch. Trying to open the bottom draw but it won’t budge, it is locked shut. You give it one shift tug breaking the lock along part of the desk in the process. Orm just looks at you with amazement, just what in the name of hades are you, You seemed to have some kind of super strength. Opening the draw you pull out a bunch of journals, looking inside you see a bunch of sales transactions, nothing strange for a fishing trawler. But the names of the sales items sound like people, that’s when you notice a photo album in the bottom of the draw. Pulling it out you open it only to instantly close it again, letting out a sound of disgust and throw it onto the desk, bringing your hand up to your mouth in a fist and stink you teeth into your knuckle cringing as you do so. Orm sees this and picks up the photo album, opening it and looking inside. Orm can’t help but let out a sound of disgust as well. It was pictures of bashed and beaten women locked in chains or tied up with a name and sales prices underneath.

“These fucking pigs were human traffickers.” You snarl through gritted teeth. “Kidnapping and selling women, using a trawler to transport them.” Orm throws the album back on the desk and looks at you, he can see you are becoming enraged. You turn you attention to the chair with the legs in it and give it a violent kick sending it across the room. “Fucking disgusting vile cunts, you didn’t deserve such a merciful death.” You snap, the chair hits the wall with a violent thud that echoes through that ship knocking the chair over cause the legs to fall on the ground. A banging sound coming from the other end of the ship makes you and Orm jolt your attention to it, you shine the torch to the door way but can not see anything. You and Orm both look at each other before you begin to head towards the door but you are stopped when Orm grabs your arm.

“Let me go first, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Orm orders pulling you back so he is walking in front of you. Huh, maybe chivalry isn’t dead it’s just been hiding at the bottom of the ocean, it was sweet that Orm was worried about you but you could take care of yourself. Following behind Orm as the banging noise continues, it was coming from outside you and Orm slowly walk upstairs as the banging gets louder. Reaching the top of the stairs you can hear the sound coming from the fishing hold at the back of the boat, moving towards it Orm still in front of you holding an arm out to protect you. Stand partially over the top of the fishing hold you can hear the banging clear as day it was coming from inside. there was bloody drag marks on top of it as if something was forced inside. Orm looks at you as he is unsure on how to open it, you look around and see the lever used to open the fishing hold but before you open it you look for something you and Orm can use as weapons. Lifting up a tarp you are in luck, you find a bunch of harpoon spears, grabbing two you give one to Orm and move back to the lever. Orm gives you a nod telling you he is ready and you nod in return, pulling the lever the cover to the fishing hold divides and opens slowly you move quickly over to it and ready yourself as well. The cover finally opens with a loud mechanical thumb, you and Orm ready yourselves but after a few seconds nothing has happened. You go to take a step forward to look inside but Orm puts his arm out to stop you, giving you a head shake saying no. He slowly steps forward to look inside. Reaching the edge Orm peers inside, but he can not see anything expect moulded dead fish that reeked. Turning back to you Orm gives you a shrug as he sees nothing, you step towards Orm as he turns back to look in the fishing holding. Just as you are about the reach him a large black creature jumps out of the fishing hold and lunges at Orm, knocking Orm to the ground he uses the harpoon spear across himself to hold the creature back as it snaps at his face. Orm and the creature struggle on the ground as it tries to bite at Orms face, without even thinking you rush to Orms aid. Spearing the creature through it’s ribs, it lets out a beastly scream of pain as it sits up on Orm. Using its large hand it swipes at you as you try to push the spear deeper into it’s side, striking you across the face the creature sends you fly across the boat you hit the ground with a hard thud and roll a couple times. You are slightly dazed but you can hear Orm call out your name in a panic, Orm forces the pole of the spear into the creatures face knocking it off him. Orm hurries to his feet and glances over at you, you are struggling to your feet but seem fine. The creature sees you too and begins to run towards you. Orm runs and tackles it to the ground, you hurry to your feet and see Orm wrestling with the creature on the ground. The creature gets the upper hand and forces Orm on to his back, trying to hold it back as it snaps and snarls trying to reach his face. Orm struggles to keep the creature at bay, its razor sharp teeth getting closer to his face. Just as it is about to bite Orm’s face, the creature stops moving and blood drips from it’s head onto Orm’s neck and chest. It’s body goes limp and it falls lifeless on top of Orm. Tilting his head past the dead creature on top of him, he see Y/N with a spear piercing the back of the creatures head. Pulling the spear out of the creatures head, Orm pushes it’s dead body off him and gets back to his feet. You are standing there holding the spear dripping with creatures blood and some bits of brain, you have a smug smirk on your face.

“Told you I would kill it.” You say through panted breaths with a smile. Orm just laughs and shakes his head, he had the creatures blood on his chest and neck but you couldn’t be sure some of it wasn’t his. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt any where are you?” You ask stepping towards Orm and checking him over, even with the blood on him he still looked fine as hell.

“I am fine, are you hurt?” Orm unexpectedly cups your cheeks with both his hands and inspects your face where the creature had struck you, your body tenses under his touch and you can feel your cheeks beginning to blush, you are trying to fight it. You can’t help but stare up at him as his eye trace your face, you and Orm lock eyes and he gives you a soft smile. 

“I’m fine, just a few bumps and bruises.” You smile back. Every time Orm touched you his hand were cold, not ice cold but the soothing cool side of the pillow cold. His touch was nice as your body was always running on hot, the gentle coldness from his hands calmed your whole body. You and Orm just stare at each other as he cups your face with his soothing hands, he gives you a smile before letting go of your cheeks. When Orm moves his hands he can see you are blushing at his touch, Orm smirks at the effect he was having on you.

“You’re blushing again.” Orm says softly and seductively. Hearing him say this makes you blush harder, you drop your head away so Orm can’t see your blushing cheeks. You can’t think of anything to say in reply, it’s like your mind has gone blank, like you have forgot how to speak. You just clear your throat and put the spear you are still holding down back in the pile you got it from, you turn back to Orm your cheeks still red hot and his lips still pulled to a cocky smirk. You hated that he was having this effect on you, yes he was extremely good looking but you could never do anything. He is Arthur’s brother and an ecoterrorist, and even if you did start something he would only be taken away from you in two months. You didn’t want to have to deal with that and Orm probably wasn’t interested in you that way, so it didn’t really matter. Two months would be over before you knew it and he would be out of your life forever. 

“So, how about that swim?” You asks trying to avoid talking about your blushing cheeks. Before Orm can answer you head for the ladder off the ship. 

Orm just lets out a chuckle he knew you were blushing at his touch you, he like the effect he seemed to have on you. No woman had ever blushed at him like that, maybe he could stay here for two months. Orm pulls the lever closing the fishing hold as the smell was unbearable for his heightened sense of smell. He heads for the ladder, climbing down he finds Y/N stand next to the ship. You were staring at it with such disgust, your cheeks are no longer a shade of red.

“Can you do me a favour?” You asks turning your gaze towards Orm.

“Uh, sure?” Orm answers curiously wondering what it is you want him to do.

“Can you throw this off the cliff? there is a bed of jagger rocks just over there” You point slight the to left of where you are standing.

“Sure, but can I ask why?” Orm face pulls to a confused expression.

“Because these dead filthy bastards don’t deserve a proper burial.” You snarl looking at the ship. “Human trafficking is a filthy horrible trade. They kidnap women, children, men whoever they want, then they drug their victims, beat and rape them into submission and sell them off to the highest buyer to do with as they please. They would have ruined so many people’s lives, it’s a good thing their dead.” Orm can see the anger and hate in your eyes, he could tell you would throw this ship off the cliff yourself if you could lift it. Without saying another word Orm picks up the ship, lifting it above his head like it was nothing. 

“Lead the way.” Orm says, his muscular arms bulging as he holds the ship. You give him a nod, leading him through the opening made from when the ship was forced up over the cliff. You walk along the edge for about two minutes before stopping, walking closers towards the edge you look over to see the jagged rocky ground. It is a wide section of rock high out of the ocean, the waves crashing around the rocks edge. Stepping back to turn to Orm.

“Just drop it down there.” You say point to where you were just standing, Orm gives you a nod a moves close to the edge of the cliff, but not close enough for the edge to give way. Dropping the boat as close to the edge as possible, the boat slips from Orms hands over the edge. After a second there is a loud explosion as the boat explodes from still having fuel inside in, it was a large trawler so the explosion is big and loud. Bits of debris fly up into the air followed by a cloud of smoke, you move to stand next to Orm. “Thank you and sorry if any of it went it the ocean.” You smile up at him.

“Your welcome. Base off human logic I believe this means you owe me a favour in return.” Orm smirks as he looks down at you.

“Yep, you can call in a favour anywhere, anytime but the favour you have done has to be equal to what you are asking.” You smile. Orm stares down at you with a smirk on his lip.

“I think I understand. So what is Peru?” Orm questions. He was asking about the favour Arthur had called in from Orm to stay here. 

“Uhh... well.. Peru was where Arthur saved my life, after I didn’t listen to him.” You answer sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck. 

“May I ask what happened?” Orm tilts his head in curiosity. You take a deep breath and exhale harshly.

“I went to Peru looking for my father but it was a trap to take my family’s company away, Arthur begged and plead for me not to go but I didn’t listen. Two days later Arthur comes busting into a room where they had me on my hands and knees about to cut my head off and they nearly did.” You chuckle turning around you lift up your hair showing Orm the scar across the back of your neck from where the blade had snuck into your skin. “Arthur stopped it just in time and saved my life.” You say dropping your hair and turning back around to face Orm.

“Arthur was right, you are no ordinary woman.” Orm raises an eyebrow curiously.

“Who would want to be ordinary?” You asks rhetorically with a smile and a tilt of your head, “Come on, we better get back before Balto eats our lunch.” You wave for Orm to follow as you turn your back to him and head towards the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much loved.


	8. Squires pond, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm calls in his favour to learn more about the surface world and you, a pinky promise is the first thing he learns. The sad truth behind some of your scars and your strength is revealed and Orm has feelings he knows he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Promethium element I am using is the one from the D.C.U not the radioactive element when have in real life.

Orm watched as Y/N walked back towards the pond, just what are you it was clear you weren’t human. You looked like a human, bleed like a human but you had an unusual strength that no human should possess. Your fighting skills are amazing, you knew how read people and use their weaknesses against them. Just like you did with him in your training room, Orm knew you were purposely making him angry to throw him off but the way you showboated and taunted him made it hard to control himself. You knew how to push his buttons and you weren’t afraid to do so, you didn’t seem to fear anything, not even death. You stood on the edge of the cliff that could give way making you fall to your death like it was nothing and you didn’t hesitate when it came to attacking the creature of the trench knowing full well that it could kill you with one strike. The more time Orm spent with you the more intriguing you are becoming, he needed to know more about you. Like how did you get your scars, why do you hate your father so much and how are you ten times stronger than the average human. Orm wanted to know but felt asking directly would be rude and could bring up some bad memories making you upset again, maybe he could ask Arthur next time he drops by, no that feels to much like gossiping. If Orm wanted to know he would ask you not someone else, he knew what it was like for people to tell stories and spread rumours. It happened all to often when he was King, rumours of him having relations with palace staff, rumours he was going to overthrow other kingdoms or kill certain people. Constantly having to defend himself against such accusation while ruling a kingdom was one of the most stressful parts about being King, but Orm didn’t have to worry about that anymore he was no longer king. Just a disgraced prince hiding on the surface from his own people because they wanted him dead. Looking out over the ocean Orm can’t help but feel guilty for the things he has done, he was doing what he thought was best for his people but maybe he was wrong. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the ocean air, listening to the waves crashing against the rocks below. Giving the ocean one last look Orm heads back through the trees towards the pond.

Coming to the pond Orm find Y/N standing next to the blanket you had laid out with your back to him, Balto is laying on the blanket a sleep like he didn’t even hear all the commotion. You pull your shirt over your head to reveal the swimsuit you have on underneath. Orm can’t help but stare as you graceful remove your shirt, letting it drop from your fingers onto the blanket. You slip your thumbs under the waistband of your jeans, pulling them down you wiggle your hips slightly as you pull them down over your ass. A deep gulp rumbles from Orms throat as he watches you do this, he had to admit you are a very attractive woman, for a surface dweller. Your swimsuit was skin tight and looked almost the same as an Atlatean suit but yours didn’t have any arm or leg coverage and a very low cut down the back. Orm could see new scars on you he hadn't seen before, the scar down your spine seem to run the whole length of your back. You had laceration scars around it that went in a motion across your back almost like wings of a bird and they connected with the scars on your arms. Orm watches as you step out of your jeans and place them on top of your shirt, running your hands behind the back of your neck you give your hair a flick before turning to the pond. Orm eyes widen when you turn sideways, he can see the bare skin of the side of your breast from the way your swimsuit is cut to fit your body. He could see every womanly curve of your body and the way it showed outline of your stomach muscles sent a strange tingle through him. Orm mouth drops open slightly as stares at you his whole body begins to feel hot, He watches you gracefully run and dive into the pond barely making a splash. You don’t coming back up straight away and this worries Orm, he knew humans could hold there breath under water but he didn’t know for how long. Orm moves closer to the pond to see if he can see you, that’s when you come back up out of the water with a light gasp for air. The water runs down your face as you slowly open your eyes, you see Orm standing on the edge of the pond you stare at him for a second before a smug smirk pulls on your lips.

"Look who’s blushing now." You say playfully tilting your head, before dive back under to water.

Once the water stills Orm can see his reflection and his cheeks are a bright shade of red. What in the of hades was happening to him, what are these strange feelings he kept having for this surface dweller. You really are no ordinary woman, no one not even Mera had these effects on him. But to be having these feelings for a surface dweller, Orm could never act on them. He had built this whole persona around hating humans, he could never be with one it would ruin him. Not that there was much left to ruin, his life in Atlantis was over. He would never be King again and his people probably wouldn't accept him as a prince after everything he had done.

"Coming in?" Y/N asks playfully snapping Orm from his thoughts, you were sitting on the other side of the pond resting on some rocks with water up to your shoulders. Orm just gives you a smile before walking into the water, swimming in the water towards you Orm stops in his tracks and looks around the pond curiously. He can feel a strange faint vibration through the water, like a subtly humming of a machine. Orm looks around to see if he can find where it is coming from, you watch Orm curiously unsure what he is doing. He moves around the water and slowly comes towards you. Moving towards Y/N the vibration get stronger, it was coming from you. Orm stops in front of you as his eyebrows hitch to confusion.

"It’s coming from you." Orm says putting his hands out as if feeling something in front of him.

"What?" you question confused what Orm is talking about.

"A strange vibration is rippling through the water and it’s coming from you." Orm runs his eyes over your body, you looked even better up close and your hair looks amazing wet. You let out a chuckle and turn around, grabbing Orms hand you place it on your back over the scar that runs down the centre of your spine. His body tense when you force his hand onto your bare skin, the scar down your spine was deep and rough unlike that one on your neck Orm had touched. There is a subtle vibration coming from your spine, Orm couldn't feel or hear it till now as the water amplified the faint vibration.

"Is that what you can feel?" you question looking over shoulder at Orm, his face is pulled to a slight shock and his cheeks turning red again. You can feel his fingers gently caressing your back trying to feel your scar, for a ocean warrior his hands are very soft and gentle.

"Yes, that's it. What is it?" Orm frowns as he is confused why a machine vibration is coming from inside this woman.

"Promethium infuse cybernetic vertebral column." you say turning to face Orm, whose mouth is slightly gaped in surprise. "It pretty much means I have a robot spine.” 

"Why do you have a robot spine?" Orm question. Just what in the name of hades is this woman, everyday Orm would find out something new about you that would shock him.

"I was in an accident well it wasn't really an accident, I was pushed from a second story window and was paralysed." you look up at Orm who even on water towers over you, he has a sadden look on his face.

"Who pushed you? If I may ask." Orm stares down at you, so that explained the scars it was from being pushed through glass but why would someone push you out a window.

"My father." you say with an expressionless face. Orm averts his gaze from you, its easy to see Orm felt awkward having asked you that. From the look on his face he didn't have a great relationship with his father either, which is understandable his father did try to feed his mother to those disgusting trench creatures.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked." Orm looks down in shame, he kept asking you question that would be bring up bad memories.

"It's fine" you smile waving him off. "We are going to be roomies for two months, we might as well get to know each other."

"Then may I you ask another personal question? it has been bothering me since my first day here." Orm looks up giving up a soft look.

"Sure. can you ask me anything, don't be shy." you smirk playfully.

"Why couldn't the shoes Arthur brought for me be placed onto the counter?" Orm question curiously, you can't help but chuckle and shake your head. That's was bothering him so much he had to ask about it.

"Humans have things called superstitions, it’s a supernatural belief that a certain action will lead to a certain consequence." you try to answer Orms question but it is hard to explain to someone who has probably never heard of them. "For example, new shoes being place on a counter or table can lead to bad luck which will cause the death of a loved one."

"That is a strange thing to believe, I don't see how putting shoes on a table will kill someone." Orm furrows confused by your strange surface customs.

"It's hard to explain, it’s just something some people believe in. Its our way of explaining the bad luck and supernatural." you say scratching you head you didn't really know how to tell Orm what a superstition was. "I have a book back at the house on superstitions and folklore it should help explain it better than I can."

Orm was actually intrigued by your strange human beliefs, he wanted to learn more about humans and about you as well. You were even more intriguing, Orm decide he was going to learn about both you and the human world at the same time.

"I am calling in my favour." Orm says confidentiality as if he was tell you not asking. "I want you to teach me everything you can about humans and the surface world while I am here." Orm orders.

"Uh sure, I can try. I am just going to say I am probably not the best person to teach you about humans as I avoid them as much as possible." you say running your hands across the top of the water.

"That's okay, you are a human I can learn about you." Orm smiles, he needed to learn as much about the surface as possible, to find out why his mother loves this place so much. The surface couldn't be that bad, you seem to of had it rough but you haven't given up of life. So there must be something worth living from up here and who better to teach him then someone who seems to have seen the worst the world has to offer.

"Okay then, deal?" you say holding out your pinky finger to Orm who stares at it with confusion before grabbing it with his hand and shaking your pinky. You burst out in laughter, guessing pinky promises will be the first thing you teach him. Orm can't help but smile there was that beautiful laugh again, it was like sweet music to his ears. Your laughter dies down and you look up at Orm who has slightly redden cheeks, he was blushing again. Was he embarrassed about you laughing at him but he also had a smile on his face. "You're so naive it's so cute." you shake your head.

"You think I'm cute?" Orm question lifting an eyebrow in a cocky manner. "I would say I'm more handsome than cute, wouldn't you agree?" Orm smirks, he can see you beginning to blush and you're fighting a smile tugging at your lips.

"Nah. You're more cute, like a lost and confused puppy." you giggle still holding your pinky out to Orm.

"If anyone here is cute it is you." Orm chuckles and shakes his head but then he falls silent and his eyes widen when he realises what he said. He just called you cute, it was an accident, yes Orm meant it he just didn't mean to say it. The words just slipped out of his mouth before his brain could process what he was saying. Orm looks at you with widen eyes, your whole face was bright red of embarrassment. Orm opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, his lips quiver as if he is trying to speak but the words just won't follow. You and Orm stare at each other in silence as you still hold your pinky out, the only sound that can be hear is the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. You clear your throat and look down away from Orms eyes, it had been years since you done this whole flirting thing and to have Orm call you cute made you blush like an idiot.

"Thanks" you whisper softly still blushing like crazy. "Uh.. So, This is a pinky promise, you just interlock pinky fingers and give a slightly shake. It's signifies a promise between two people that can never be broken." you smile awkwardly hold your pinky up more to Orm who is still staring at you with a surprised look, he slowly pulls his hand out of the water putting his pinky finger out.

You interlock yours with his, your finger was tiny against his massive hand it looked like a toothpick next to a tree trunk. Orms massive finger curls around yours and you give it a little shake locking in the promise to teach Orm about the surface. You tell Orm about different cultures meanings of the pinky promise and what it can entail if you broke it, you are trying to break the awkward tension the surrounds you two now.

"So, what do you want to learn about first?" you question getting more comfortable on the rocks your are sitting on as you feel you may be here a while.

"Uh.. Well, I was hoping to learn some more about you." Orm asks sheepishly. It was adorable how embarrassed he was about calling you cute, it would go against everything he believes he is meant to hate all humans.

"Sure, ask away." you smile resting your elbows on the rocks behind you lifting some of your body out of the water, Orm stays quiet for a minute as if thinking of his first question.

"How are you stronger than most humans?" Orm questions moving to sit on the rocks underwater next to you.

"It is a side effect from the metal my spine is made out of. Volatile Promethium has the ability to trigger the meta-gene in people. It is a gene that can develop superhuman abilities in humans, but only roughly twelve percent of the population have this gene." you say looking up at the sky.

"So it mutated your genes and made you stronger?" Orm question curiously, he was genuinely interested in find out as much about you as he could. You really are no normal woman.

"Yep. more agile and smarter as well, I am what is known as a meta-human. I was never meant to walk or talk again. The fall paralysed me and did extensive damage to my brain, I should of died. But with the help of the spine and my modified genes I am able to do things most humans could only dream of." you lay back into the water relaxing a little.

"So, why don't you do the whole hero thing like Arthur and his friends?" Orm asks, you fall silent for a few seconds before answering.

"There isn't enough good in me to fix the bad I've done." you say softly dropping your head. Orm can see you are becoming upset and didn't want to push you anymore, he knew want it was like to live with the bad decision you make in life. Sitting in silence when a rustling in a bush near by makes Balto bark and stand to his feet, you and Orm both stand at the sudden sound. Balto snarling as the bush rustles again, when suddenly a rabbit jumps out from behind the bush.

"Aww, it's a bunny" You say in very excited girly tone as a smile pulls on your face, Balto steps towards the rabbit as if stalking his prey. "Balto, no. Sit." you order softly trying not to scare to rabbit, to which Balto lets out a whine and sits down. You turn to Orm who is watching the rabbit hop along the grass, eating some of it as it makes its away past the pond. Orm eyes are widen and his mouth opens slightly as he intently stares at the creature moving past him in wonder, you both stand perfectly still trying not to scare it off. Hopping past the rabbit disappears back into the bushes, Orm turns to you with an amazed expression.

"What was that creature?" Orm asks as his face lights up with amazement.

"A bunny rabbit." you can't help but smile at Orm innocent expression, he looked just like a child who experienced their first Christmas.

"It was adorable and the way it moved was so unusual." Orm smiles looking around to see if he can still see the rabbit.

"They are very cute, their fur is so soft and they make great pets for children. And their meat is absolutely delicious, rabbit stew is one of my favourite meals." you say sitting back in the water, Orm turns to you abruptly with a look of disgust.

"How could you eat such an adorable creature!" Orm snaps "It was so small and defenceless, humans really are vile disgusting things." Orm says through gritted teeth. Who knew he would get upset over a rabbit, you are sure they would eat cute animals is Atlantis.

"That adorable defenceless creature destroys thousand of hectares of agricultural land every year, taking resources away from other life. They over breed and spread diseases killing humans and other animals. They are not a defenceless as they seem." you state relaxing more into the water. "And that's part of life, it's eat or be eaten." you smirk up at Orm before closing your eyes and relaxing into the water.

Orm opens his mouth to say something but doesn't speak, you made a good point about the rabbit not being as defenceless as it looked, if what you said was true. Looking at you Orm realising you and the rabbit are a lot alike, sweet and innocent looking but can kill. Orm sits back down in the water next to you. He did ask to learn about humans, so he couldn't really get upset when he found out the disgusting truths about them. Y/N was just being honest, which Orm had to admit was one of the things he liked most about you. You were honest and didn't shy away from to truth no matter who it hurts, that including yourself.

"So, what other adorable animals do humans eat?" Orm questions, he might as well find out now so he isn't shocked later.

"Depends on your definition of adorable." you open your eyes and look at Orm. You try your best to describe most of the animals humans eat, mainly live stock cows, sheep, lambs those kind of animals. Telling Orm in detail about there appearances and that you will show him pictures when you return to the house. You really enjoyed talking to Orm, he could understand your more detailed and science base descriptions of things which made for more interesting conversation. You had been talking for so long it was lunchtime before you knew it, getting out of the water you and Orm both sit on the blanket and eat lunch. Orm asks you as many question about everything and anything he sees, he really was set on learning as much as he could while he was here and you were more then happy to help. After you had finished lunch Orm dives straight back into the water, staying under for a few minutes he pops his head back up to see you still sitting on the blanket.

"Are you not coming back in?" Orm question curiously as to why you hadn't got back into the water.

"Another human saying, wait 30 minutes after eating before swimming." You smile resting back on your elbows so you can still see Orm. He just shakes his head and mumbles about humans being strange before diving under the water, you can't help but laugh he thought everything us humans did was weird. You lay down on the blanket and sun bake for a little while, hopefully your pale skin might tan a bit.

Sitting on the bottom of the pond Orm watches the sunlight beams move with the ripples of the stilling water, he can't remember the last time he had seen the sun through the water like this. He spent so much of his time at the bottom of the ocean he had barely seen the sun, it took him a day to adjust to the brightness of it here on the surface. He had forgotten how beautiful the sun could make the water look, the way it shined through the water illuminating the rocks and flora was breath taking. Orm really like this little pond, Y/N said no one comes up here so its private and he wouldn't have worry about running into other humans. He could come here everyday if he wanted to, which he just might do. he finally found something he liked on the surface. But it wasn't enough to make him love the surface, he needed to learn more and see more things to understand just why his mother loved this place. Would Y/N take him anywhere else or would you keep him confined to your property, he is still technically a prisoner. Swimming to the surface Orm decided to ask you, poking his head out of the water he finds you laying on the blanket with your eyes closed. Orm body begins to feel hot again as he stares at you, laying on your back with your arms resting behind your head and one leg propped up. The way you were laying gave Orm a perfect view straight up your body, your skin and swimsuit are still slightly wet making your body glistened in the sun. Your swimsuit gripping tighter to your body from the moisture, it contoured nicely around your curves and muscles. Your body was very muscular for a woman but Orm liked it, it made you look strong, powerful and a little bit intimidating and your scars made you look as humans would say badass. Orm liked the way your swimsuit sat around your thighs as well, it showed off your whole leg and gripped tightly around your ass just covering it. The longer Orm stared at you the more his body tingled, his cheeks started to redden and his breathing became deep. What in the name of hades was wrong with him, was he really having sexual urges for a human. Yes you are very attractive, even more so in that swimsuit but you are a human the one thing Orm is meant to hate most in the world.

"Everything okay?" Y/N question snapping Orm from his thoughts. You are sitting up on your elbows staring at Orm with a curious look, Orm blinks and clears his throat. He needed to stop having these inappropriate thoughts about you.

"Yes, everything is fine." Orm say with blushed cheeks. He had completely forgotten why he had come back up to the surface.

"It's just you have been staring at me for the past five minutes without saying a word." you smile noticing his blushed cheeks.

"O-oh, I-im sorry" Orm stammers out an apology, he had no idea he was staring at you for so long. He was lost in the sight before him and the inappropriate thoughts in his mind. "I was lost in thought, I didn't mean to stare. Sorry." Orm apologies again, his cheeks redden from embarrassment. Sinking back under the water to hide his red face, you let out a chuckle at how cute he is. Maybe living with him for two months would be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to thank you all for the lovely kudos and comments, if you enjoyed reading why not leave some more. 😘


	9. Amnesty bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm finally sees more of the surface and it is more of a shock then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Mabel Hill  
> Sara  
> Joe
> 
> Are fictional characters of my own creation they don't exist in the aquaman universe, that I know of.
> 
> Trawler Inc is also a fictional company.

Orm had been on the surface for over a week now and he had to admit it wasn’t as bad as the tales his father had told him as a child. Not that he had seen much of the surface, he hadn’t been off Y/Ns property other then to go to the pond. You said you were happy to take him anywhere he would like to go, as long as he doesn’t hurt anyone or do any property damage and you would have to double check with Arthur before going anywhere. Orm is still technically a prisoner of Atlantis and you don’t want to make things worse for him or Arthur by letting him walk freely on the surface. David Kane is a surface dweller as well, the possibility of Orm and him running into each other is low but Y/N has a strange human saying that it is a small world. Arthur said he had friends here on the surface looking to find the Black Manta but Orm knew he could be a hard man to find and if they do find him, he won’t go down easy. Especially now he has the most high tech Atlatean armour and weaponry, a regrettable mistake on Orm’s part. He knew working with a human would come back to bite him one day, but he never thought it would force him to live on the surface for two months.

Orm could survive living here for two months, he had lasted a week with no troubles so how hard could it be. He would use this time to learn as much about the surface as he can, he still needed to know why his mother loved this place so much and Y/N he agreed to teach him anything he would like to know. And you have been a woman of your word so far, everyday Orm would learn something new about the surface and would even find out something new about you too. He was surprised to learn your mother was a local doctor in town and was the one who helped his mother through Arthur’s birth, that’s how you and Arthur had known each other your whole lives. Your mother and Tom had been friends since they were children and after Tom found Atlanna washed up on the rocks near the lighthouse he called Y/M/N for help. From the stories you had told Orm about your mother she was a kind, caring woman who would help anyone in need, but you never spoke a nice word about your father. Orm understood what it was like to harbour hatred for a parent, after Orvax sacrificed Atlanna to the trench Orm hated his father and part of him still does. Even though Atlanna is alive Orm still missed out on growing up with his mother and it was because of his father, but Orm didn’t just blame his father part of him blamed Arthur’s father Tom. If his mother never soiled the bloodline with him she would never of been sacrificed in the first place and he would still be King, but he wouldn’t have a brother either and he would of been forced into a similar unhappy life like his parents. Now he is a free man to choice his own path, well sort of free.

As much as Orm would like to lay around trying to decide what he should do with his life now, he had agreed to help Y/N with some things around the house. Jumping from bed Orm gets ready for the day and heads into the kitchen, the sound of an unknown voice is coming from the living room. Moving into the living room Orm finds Y/N and Balto sitting on the couch watching the screen you called a TV, you said it was a human form of entertainment as well as a way of sharing news and information around the world. You are sitting on the couch with a smug smirk across your lips watching the screen intently.

 _‘The C.E.O of trawler Inc. Refused to comment on the recent accusations that fishing trawlers owned by his company are also used to transport prisoners of human trafficking around the world.’_ The logo from the side of the ship Orm thrown off the cliff for you appears on the TV _‘Pictures and documentation supporting these allegations have been released online to the public and a full investigation into the company is underway. In other news...’_ the reporter woman on the TV says before you press a button on the remote turning off the TV, with a chuckle you toss the remote on to the coffee table in front of you which is covered in papers.

“Morning, Orm.” You smile standing up from the couch and moving towards the kitchen. Orm could see you are in a happy mood today, was it because that company finally got found out for human trafficking but who outed them.

“Good morning, Y/N. You seem happy today.” Orm says as his eyes follow you as you move past him. Ever since your little adventure to the pond together Orm has found himself having strange feelings toward you, he would find himself thinking about you when you are not around and when you are his eyes would always linger back to you.

“Had a bit of my faith restored in humanity that’s all. Breakfast?” you ask moving to the counter to begin making breakfast like you do ever morning.

“Breakfast would be lovely.” Orm takes a seat at the table as he watches you make breakfast. He liked watching you cook, it seemed to be something you really enjoyed doing. The way you concentrated so deeply on the task in front of you, never breaking stride or making a mistake was mesmerising.

“I have to go into town today, do you need anything?” you question as you whisk eggs together.

“No, but may I come with you?” Orm asks still watching every move you make, you move so gracefully around the kitchen.

“I’m fine with that but I’ll have to check with Arthur.” You shoot Orm a smile while chopping some vegetables. ”But I’m warning you to towns people can be.. not so friendly.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt anyone.” Orm jokes shooting you a boyish smile. “I promise.”

“That makes one of us.” You laugh pouring the egg mixture into a pan. “I’ll contact Arthur after breakfast, I need to be in town by ten.”

“I thought you didn’t go into town much, why are you going today?” Orm questions curiously.

“I don’t, I haven’t been into town since the night of the tidal wave but I have a meeting I have to attend in person.” You say dishing Orms breakfast and taking it over to the table. “And I need to stock up on somethings, so ill go shopping while I’m there.” You place the plate in front of Orm with some cutlery and move back to the counter.

“What’s your meeting about?” Orm questions as he waits for you, Orm always waited for you to sit down before he would start eating.

“Just have to approve some building plans for the hospital, it shouldn’t take long.” You say grabbing your plate and sitting down opposite Orm.

“You’re building a hospital?” Orm’s face pulls to a surprised look, why would you build a hospital if you hate people.

“Rebuilding, the paediatrician ward of hospital was destroyed when the tidal wave hit.” You look away from Orm when you answer. You hadn’t mentioned the tidal wave much since Orm had been here, not that he really wanted to talk about him trying to destroy the surface. Orm doesn’t know what to say, apologising wouldn’t change anything and the damage he did to the surface was nothing compared to what humans are doing to the oceans. You and Orm eat breakfast and clean up in silence, afterwards you head into your bedroom to get changed and to contact Arthur. Orm stays in the kitchen but he can hear you talking with Arthur, you tell Arthur you would be heading to town and would be taking Orm with you but wanted to check if it was okay with Arthur first. Orm can hear the hesitation in his brothers voice as he ask Y/N if that is a smart idea, you say Orm will be fine and you will keep him in line if you need to. Orm can’t help but laugh at that, you are a strong woman but he could kill you if he really wanted to. Arthur laughs as well and says its not Orm that he is worried about hurting someone, Y/N just tuts and Orm swears he can hear you roll your eyes. Arthur says he is fine with Orm going to town with you as long as both of you don’t cause any trouble, you laugh as say you will try and be on your best behaviour. After a few more jokes between you and Arthur you end your call and get changed, coming back into the kitchen Orm can’t take his eyes off you. You are wearing a lovely ocean green knee length and full sleeve dress that grips nicely to your body with black stockings and high heels. You looked very professional and it was the first time Orm had seen you in clothes other then jeans and a t-shirt. Orm watches as you move through the kitchen to the living room, collecting the papers from the coffee table and putting them into a folder. Turning to the couch you give Balto a pat and tell him to be good while your gone, you head back into the kitchen gathering your bag and jacket from the back of a chair.

“Ready?” you turn to Orm who is leaning against the counter waiting for you.

“Are we walking into town?” Orm questions, He hadn’t seen any form of vehicle since being on the surface and Y/N lives pretty far from the town.

“No, we will take the car.” You smile heading for the front door, Orm follows you out the front to a large metal door attached to the side of your house.

Taking the keys from your bag you press the button to open the garage door, the mechanism sounding surprises Orm and he puts his defence up. You can’t help but giggle at seeing this he was still so jumpy around things, The first time you turned the TV on he almost kicked through the wall. Once the door opens you unlock the car and walk towards it, Orm stares at your car with a look of confusion and fascination. This would probably be his first time seeing a car, he has probably only seen human forms of water transport.

Orm observes you as you move to the car and open the door, he does the same and gets into the passenger seat. He copies closing the door and buckling the seatbelt, being as gentle as possible from the feeling of the material he could crush it to piece with little effort. Since being on the surface Orm has had to hold back using his normal strength, everything was so weakly made usually from fragile materials. The car was set out similar to that of an Atlatean vehicle but the technology is primitive compared to anything used in Atlantis. Orm jumps again when the vehicle around him starts to rumble. The car rolls forward and begins to move out of the garage, the door closes once the car leaves the garage. Moving at a steady speed down a path towards the trees surrounding the property, the path continues through the trees till they reach a dead end blocked by more trees. Y/N presses a button and the trees begin to part revealing a road to the town, Orm watches in amazement as what he thought were normal trees part into a gate. Moving onto the road the trees close behind the car returning to a normal looking tree line, as if the gate you drove through was never there. Orm doesn’t know why he is surprised anymore, Arthur did say you lived in no ordinary house.

The drive into town is silent as you let Orm takes in his new surroundings, coming from the bush area on the far side of the bay into the suburban area. The expression on Orms face changes from amusement to disgust as you venture more into the town. Half destroyed buildings and debris still litter the streets from the destruction of the tidal wave, ships and rubbish are still scattered across the coastline. Most of the destruction has been cleaned up but amnesty bay is a poorer city, so its street repairs and clean up aren’t first priority. You can see the discomfort on Orms face, it must be difficult to see all the destruction he caused. Before no time you reach the hospital, turning to Orm from the look on his face maybe bringing him to town was a bad idea.

“Do you want to wait here?” you question, he looked like he regretted asking to come with you. ”I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“I’m fine.” Orm says through a clenched jaw, taking off his seatbelt and getting out the car. From the tone he used and the look on his face he isn’t fine, must be a lot to process. Hopefully you can make it home without him hurt anyone or breaking anything, taking a breath you grab your bag and get out the car. Walking across the parking lot with Orm behind, the woman Mrs Mabel Hill you were here to meet comes walking towards you.

“Miss Y/L/N, thank you for coming.” She smiles stopping in front of you extending her hand.

“Hello, Mrs Hill.” You smile in return taking her hand shaking it “I hope everything is okay, your message sounded urgent.” Orm stands next to you at watches your interaction closely, this was his first time seeing you interact with another human. He was interested to see how someone who says they hate humans interacts in social situations, you are building a hospital you couldn’t hate people that much.

“Yes, everything is excellent. That’s actually why I called, we are ahead of schedule and I need your approval on some paperwork so we can proceed to the next stage.” Mrs Hill turns to Orm with a smile and offers him her hand to shake. “I am Mabel Hill, hospital director. Pleasure to meet you.” Orm stares at her hand for a second before taking it, hand shakes greeting are a strange human custom Orm was still not use to. Touching random people was not something people in Atlantis do, hand shakes were mainly used for agreements only and they would shake the forearm not the hand.

“Prince Orm Marius, pleasure.” Orm greets with a polite nod, Mabel’s face pulls to a surprised look.

“A Prince?” she questions shooting you a glance, You hadn’t expected him to introduce himself with his full title but you hadn’t told him not to. “Wow, your mother would be proud.” Mabel whispers giving you a playful nudge, you just laugh and shake your head as you knew Orm heard her. She obviously had the wrong idea about you and Orm, She gestures for you to follow her inside. Walking through the hallways you and Mabel talk about the hospital, Mabel points out different things to you as you make your way through.

Orm follows close behind you as you walk through the hospital, passing parts of it that are still under construction. The damage on the outside of the building didn’t look to as bad as the inside does, parts of the roof and walls were completely missing. The hospital was still running even with all the construction that was going on, Orm can feel the eyes of the staff and people following him but they weren’t watching him. They are watching Y/N the looks some of the people are giving you weren’t pleasant at all, you did say they weren’t very friendly people. You seem to notice it but just ignore it as you concentrate on what Mabel is saying to you.

“This is why I called you in today, I wanted you to be the first to see it.” Mabel says stopping at a set of large door. Giving you an excited smile she pushes the doors open revealing newly renovated paediatrician ward, you can’t help but cup your mouth as you look around in amazement. You mother ran the paediatrician ward in the hospital when she was alive and after she died they named a wing after her, that’s why you invested so much money into having it rebuilt. The money the town saved could be used to repair other parts of it, some places desperately needed it.

Orm watches as Y/N walks around the ward the look on your face was one of pure amazement, he had never seen anyone look this happy in his life. Orm was feeling awful from seeing the destruction he had caused to the town his mother loved, it reminded him of the pollution he had seen sunken to the bottom of the ocean but seeing Y/N so happy made a smile tug at his lips.

“Mabel, this is amazing.” You gleam with wide eyes, you had it repaired to its original look but with more state of the art equipment. You move around inspecting every little detail and most of it reminds you of your childhood. Days you would spend here playing with the other children why your mother worked, caring for sick children. Birthing new babies into world, Your mother did it all here in this very room. You can feel tears pricking your eyes but you didn’t want cry in front of Orm and Mable, taking a few deep breaths before turning back to face them.

“There is one more thing.” Mabel claps her hands together in excitement and nods for you to follow her. Following her down a hallway to the end of it, she stops at a frame on the wall that is covered. “Now before I show you this, Mr Curry figured out you were the investor on his own.”

“Mabel, wha..” you trail off as she uncovers the frame to reveal a plaque and a photo.

‘A person’s a person, no matter how small – Dr Seuss. In loving memory of Y/M/N.’ The plaque reads below a photo of two women holding babies.

“God dammit Tom!” You whisper through gritted teeth as you cover your face, “Excuse me.” You say quickly rushing away from Orm and Mabel.

“I haven’t seen that girl cry since she was twelve years old.” Mabel smiles softly watching Y/N disappear around the corner, the sound of your heels clicking on the floor echo through the building. “I miss her mother everyday.” She turns back to the photo on the wall. Mabel tells Orm about how her and your mother worked together and how she knew you growing up.

Orm looks closer at the photo on the wall and recognises one of the women, it is his mother she is holding a baby, it is Arthur. The other woman looked just like Y/N just a bit older and the baby she was holding was a cute little girl, it was obviously Y/N the baby had the same beautiful eyes as you. They are standing on the rocks in front of a lighthouse, Atlanna looked happy she had a massive smile on her face and an arm around Y/M/Ns shoulder.

“What happened to Y/M/N?” Orm questions, he felt like he was gossiping asking a random woman he just meet but couldn’t bring himself to ask you, he saw how upset you got every time he mentioned your mother. Mabel falls silent as a sad expression takes over her face.

“She was murdered by Y/Ns father.” Mabel face drops as she answers. So your father pushed you out a window and killed your mother, no wonder you hated him so much. Orm gets a strange tightness in his chest when he thinks about what Y/N must of went through, Orm knew what it was like to have a horrible childhood. After his mother was fed to the trench his father forced him harder into his training to become King, beating him when he disobeyed, punishing him for failing. Orvax was to weak to start a war with the surface, he was one of the first Atlantean’s to get sick for the surface world pollution. That’s why he pushed Orm so hard, so even in death Orvax could have his vengeance on the surface. The sound of Y/Ns heels clicking on the floor draws Orms attention, Your eyes are red and your cheeks are blushed pink. It was obvious you had been crying, you are trying to play it off as if nothing happened.

“Sorry about that.” You smile at Orm and Mabel, trying to hide that you just drenched your face with tears. You tired to fight them but the second you seen the plaque Tom had made in honour of your mother you lost control, you didn’t want the others to see you cry. You haven’t cried in front of anyone since you were twelve, you had a reputation for being a cold heartless bitch in town.

“It’s fine.” Mabel smiles waving you off, you had known Mabel all your life. She was the hospital director when your mother worked here and your mother was the one who helped birth Mabel’s son. “Let me grab that paperwork for you to sign, I’ll be right back.” Mabel says moving down the hallway to her office. Standing in the hallway staring at the photo of your mother and Atlanna on the wall, you can feel Orms eyes looking on you. Turning you and Orm lock eyes as he stares straight at you, even since returning from the pond you had felt him watching more. His eyes would follow you as you move around the house, he would stare at you during dinner and every time you caught him he would look away a pretend not to see you.

“What’s wrong?” you question giving Orm a soft look, he had a sad expression on his face as he stares at you. Orm blinks a couple times and clears his throat, its like you snapped him out of a trance.

“Nothing.” Orm says turning his eyes away from you, he has been acting very strange lately. You just shrug it off and look back at the photo, the second your gaze drops from Orm you could feel his eyes shooting you glances. You both stand there in an awkward silence as you wait for Mabel to return, shooting sideways glances at each other every now and then. After a few minutes Mabel finally returns with the paperwork for you to sign, you and Mabel talk business for another five minutes as Orm wanders around looking at the hospital. You keep an eye on him making sure he doesn’t wander to far, just because your in a hospital doesn’t mean he won’t hurt anyone.

“Thank you so much everything, Y/N. The hospital wouldn’t be open today if it wasn’t for you.” Mabel thanks you taking your hand with both of hers.

“It’s the least I can do, I do kind of owe the town after everything that happened.” You smile. Mabel pulls you in abruptly for a hug, wrapping her arms around you tightly so you can’t pull away.

“You owe these people nothing, you did the right thing.” Mabel whispers in your ear. Orm watches this interaction play out, what did Mabel mean you did the right thing. Hearing these words Y/N hugs Mabel back with a weak smile, saying your goodbyes you and Orm leave the hospital and head back to the car. Getting in the car you rest your head on the steering wheel and let out a sigh, Orm could tell that was exhausting for you both physically and mentally.

“I need a drink.” You say before sitting up and starting the car, you decide to head to Terry’s the local pub. It was a bit of a dive bar but Terry the owner is a good man, he always over stocks gin knowing you will be in one day to buy it. Driving towards the docks the damaged from the tidal wave gets worse the closer to the water you get, Orm looks around taking in all the destruction he caused. His face showed just how uncomfortable he is, it must be hard knowing he did all this and took so many lives in the process.

“Why haven’t the humans cleaned up this mess?” Orm asks bluntly like it was the humans fault for all the destruction, which it kind of is but Orm was the one who throw it all back at us.

“Amnesty bay is a poor town, what little disaster funding the town had was taken to help out more major cities. So clean up is taking longer then it should.” You say keeping your eyes on the road not wanting to look at Orm, yes humans polluted the oceans but it wasn’t every humans fault. “And the humans are cleaning it up, everyday thousand of workers around the world are still picking up the trash and the repairing damage.”

“Maybe if your people didn’t dump their trash into the ocean in the first place, none of this would of happened.” Orm comments snidely. You wanted to snark back about if we knew Atlantis was real maybe we would of done something but you bite your tongue and say nothing, you knew it would start an argument and you couldn’t be bothered with that right now. You sit in silence for the rest of the short drive to Terry’s, you wanted to get your gin and head home. You have had enough of this town for one day, all the filthy looks and whispers in the hospital was all you needed to ruin your happy mood. Reaching Terry’s you park on the dock next to the ocean, Orm looks out over the ocean like he wanted nothing more than to run into the water and disappear.

“Ignore anything anyone says to you in here, most of them are just drunk assholes the rest are just assholes.” You say reaching for the door handle “Oh and for the love of god, don’t break anything. I already owe Terry to much in damages.” You shoot Orm a smile before getting out the car. Orm just shakes his head at your language and follows you out the car, stepping out of the car Orm sees a little rundown shack covered in horrid neon signs. From the state of the build this place took most of the grunt for the tidal waves.

“Guessing this place is on the bottom of the repair list from the tidal wave damage.” Orm comments smugly to which you just laugh, making Orms face scrunch in annoyance.

“Terry’s was one of the only places on the water not touched by the tidal wave. It always looks like this.” You laugh walking over to the door. It was true, by some miracle Terry’s was completely unscathed even though it sits right on the water. Pushing the door open you gesture for Orm to go inside first, walking inside the place is as dimly light as usually and it is filled with the regulars and a few locals on lunch break. The look on Orm face is hilarious, he looks so disgusted by this place. It did looked like a place someone of Orms stature would never even think of visiting. Which is funny it was Arthur’s favourite place in the whole town, Arthur would come to Terry’s every chance he got and he never missed a happy hour.

Orm can’t help but scrunch his face in disgust, this place was dirty and smelly. The floor was sticky and there is a wretched stench of beer and piss in the air, the people in the establishment didn’t look much better. Fat, Hairy bearded men sat at the bar and tables, they all smelt of fish gust and beer and had dirt on their faces. What was Y/N doing in a place like this, you were no where near Orms stature socially but you were definitely above this place and everyone around could see that. As Y/N moved to the bar the people fell silent, giving you unpleasant looks and whispering to each other. It was obvious the locals of this town didn’t like you but why, you were rebuilding the hospital for them. You didn’t seem to really care, as you strut confidently to the bar. The sound of your heels echoes from the wooden floor under your feet, you never waver or break stride as you reach the bar. Orm walks to your side as the locals eye him up and down as he moves, it was easy to see they were trying to size him up. Standing at the bar you and Orm wait to be served as Orm looks around the building, he can’t help but feel sickened and angry when he sees the different fish and ocean life mounted on the wall for display. Bad enough you people pollute the oceans, now you take fish as trophies and decorations. Maybe coming to town with you was a bad idea, Orm has felt nothing but sadness and anger since he left your property. The surface is as bad as his father explained, it was nothing but a vile and disgusting place filled with nothing but trash and humans.

“Hey Y/N, how’s it going?” the female serve behind the bar asks drawing Orms attention.

“Hey Sara, good how are thing’s? How is your dad’s legs?” you smile. You are very polite for someone who says she hates other humans.

“Yeah, good. He is doing a lot better, thanks to you.” Sara smiles. Sara is Terry’s eldest daughter she works at the bar helping her dad out, Terry hurt his leg after the tidal wave. He was saving a couple who’s boat crashed ashore when the mast snapped and crushed his leg. “Who’s your friend?” she questions nodding towards Orm.

“This is Orm, he is Arthur’s... Friend.” You had to think for a second if you should say he is Arthur’s brother, your not sure what the locals know about Atlanna and if they know she is alive.

“Orm, that’s unusual name. I’m Sara, nice to meet you.” She smiles offering her hand over the bar, you could see Orm didn’t like her comment about his name.

“Pleasure, and where I’m from Sara is an unusual name.” He says in a smug tone but at least he was being somewhat polite. You can’t help but roll your eyes at him being an asshole, maybe he would fit in with the locals after all.

“So, what can I get you guys?” Sara asks ignoring Orms smug tone.

“Two shots. two brandy and fives gins to go, do you want a drink? ” you turn to Orm who just shakes his head, Orm hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol since being on the surface. “That’s all thanks, Sa.” You smile handing her a handful of money.

“Five bottles? I thought having a man would make you drink less.” Sara jokes pouring you the shots you ordered, you just sigh and shake your head that’s the second time today someone thought you and Orm were a thing.

“It’s not like that.” You say downing one of the shots.

“Uh huh.” Sara nods with a smirk before walking out the back of the bar to get your bottles. Orm understood what Sara and Mabel meant with their comments, he would never sleep with a filthy human. Yes he found you attractive and was having these strange feelings for you but would never stoop so low to dirty himself by sleeping with a human. Orm tries to ignore you and Sara’s childish human ways, he goes back to looking around the disgusting building. That’s when he notices a wall covered in photo frames to his right, he moves closer to get a look. Looking between the photos he recognises two faces, it was Atlanna and Arthur. Atlanna was in a photo with a man who looked a lot like Arthur, Orm face drops when he realises that the man in the photo is Tom Curry. It was the first time Orm has seen Tom but he knew it was him, they are sitting at table in this very room. Orm could never picture his mother in such a filthy place but in the photo she was happy, she was laughing and holding a glass up. Every photo he had seen of his mother on the surface she was always so happy, he never saw her that happy when he was a child. It made him upset to see her so happy here on the filthy surface. Why was she never this happy in Atlantis it was her home, not this filthy place. Even Arthur looked happier in the photos then Orm had ever seen him, he was being lifted off the ground by a bunch of men with a stupid grin on his face. Why did the surface make everyone else so happy but made Orm feel so miserable, why did his mother love this place so much. He needed to find these answer before he goes back to Atlantis or he will never be able to see his mother, he needs to understand what makes the surface such a great place.

“Never thought I would see 125 million dollars walk into this place, did you boys?” a mans voice says drawing Orms attention. Turning around he see Y/N surrounded by three large men who looked pissed, you don’t seem fazed by them as you pick up the other shot. “Hey bitch, I’m talking to you.” The man says moving closer to you

“250 million dollars.” You reply downing the shot, Orm is not sure what he should do. He had promised not to hurt anyone but the way that man spoke to you made him angry, you maybe a human but your still a woman at that’s no way to speak to one.

“What?” the man questions confused at what you had said.

“It’s 250 million dollars not 125 million, if you’re going to try and insult someone get your facts right first.” You smirk putting down the shot glass, you hadn’t even made eye contact with them yet. Orm could see you aren’t afraid of these men but three on one is still unfair.

“You getting smug with us, bitch.” One of the other men comment.

“Back off, Joe.” Sara says as she reappears from out the back. “Leave her alone.”

“We are only having some fun, Sara.” Joe winks at Sara who just scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Beside, this little freak can handle herself.” The man gives your shoulder a slight push making your body rock, Orm had seen enough he was putting an end to this. When suddenly he is stopped on his tracks by the sound of a breaking glass echoes through the bar and everyone jumping to their feet, Y/N is holding the man face down against the bar knocking the glass from his hand in the process. The atmosphere had changed so quickly everyone seemed to be afraid of what Y/N was going to do to this man. The look of fear on Sara’s face as she stared at Y/N said it all, they feared and hated you because of your strength, because you are different.

“Y/N, let him go. Please.” Sara says softly holding her hands up with her palms out as if trying to calm the situation. You just stare down at the cringing man with his faced pushed into the bar, everyone else in the building had fallen silent and are to afraid to move. “Y/N, please. Don’t hurt him just let him go.” Sara begs in a calmer voice.

“Let him go, darling.” A voice says from amongst the other people in the bar, when a man is a navy blue beanie steps towards you and puts his hand on your shoulder. Orm eyes widen when he sees the man, it was the man in the photo with his mother and he looked just like Arthur. This was Tom Curry, the man who ruined his mother and his childhood. Orm had never run from an opponent before but that’s all he wanted to do right now, he never thought he would ever have to meet the man who ruined his life face to face.

Listening to Tom you shove Joe across the bar making him stumble back and loosing his footing he falls onto his ass with a loud thud.

“Put your hands on me again and I’ll put you in the fucking ground.” You snarl through gritted teeth as you stare down at Joe with pure hatred.

“Crazy bitch.” Joe shouts rushing to his feet and out the door along with his two friends. Everyone in the bar takes a breath, relaxes and sits back down.

“Sorry, Sara.” You apologise giving her money for the damages. “And next rounds on me.” You gesture for everyone in the bar, Sara just nods taking the money from you and giving Tom a soft smile. You turn around to notice Orm is gone, you start looking around in a panic afraid he has disappeared or worse.

“He is outside.” Tom points out the window to Orm standing next to your car, you didn’t even notice him leave. You let out a breath of relief, your heart nearly jumped out of your chest. Tom signals to Sara to pour two shots and hands one to you, taking it you give Tom a soft smile. It has been awhile since you have seen him, maybe if you came to town more often he could of told you about Atlanna. “How is he?” Tom ask causally.

“He is... Good. Lost, confused, but good.” You nod downing the shot.

“And you? How are you?” Tom downs his shot too.

“You know.” you shrug. Tom just giving you a pat on the shoulder and goes to walk away. “Wait, Tom.” You say making him turn around, you hesitate but slowly pull him in for a hug. Displays of affection are something your not the best at and you didn’t like doing them in public but you needed to. “Thank you, for plaque.” You say softly giving him a soft squeeze, You can hear him smile as he hugs you back.

“You be good, okay?” He smiles giving you another pat on the shoulder and mixing back in with the bar crowd. Turning back to the bar to grab your box of bottles, Sara gives you a smile at the way you and Tom acted towards each other. Tom was like the father you never had and you never needed to say more then two words to each other to know how the other was feeling. Giving Sara a nod you head out to the car, you find Orm leaning on the car kicking at the ground like an upset child. Did he really run from Tom, the great Atlantean warrior was afraid of the lighthouse keeper. It had to be confronting meeting his mothers partner for the first time, especially with the family drama they have going on.


	10. Jealousy can look good on some people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Atlanna are working together to save Orm’s life, but letting Orm go into the town with you might a regrettable mistake. Orm meets surface law enforcement and these strange feeling he is having for you almost gets him arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off with saying I’m sorry it has taken so long for an update, having terrible writers block. I apologise if this chapter is bad as well, I may rewrite this whole story.
> 
> Not sure if this is needed but putting it just to be sure, This chapter has a small amount of police intimidation, so trigger warning ⚠️.
> 
> Officer Dexter hill and Officer May are characters of my own creation, they do not exists in aquaman universe, that I know of.

In Atlantis.

  
It has been a week now since Arthur had taken Orm to the surface, you had contacted Arthur this morning about going into town and taking Orm with you. Arthur was hesitant at the idea but agreed, it would be good for Orm to see more of the surface, see it’s not as bad as he thinks and Arthur asked Tom to keep an eye on both of you. Arthur was still worried about the way Orm spoke to you, he knew harsh words never bothered you but still didn’t like people talking to you like that. For his brother to talk to the woman he considered a sister like that made him upset, Arthur wanted you and Orm to get along you are both his family. That’s all Arthur ever wanted was a whole happy family, now Atlanna is back and once it is safe for Orm to return he might be able to have it.

Arthur sits on the throne room reviewing information and footage from Orm’s attack, they still didn’t know how Black Manta was able to communicate with people in Atlantis. The guard who opened the cells wouldn’t say how Manta contacted him, he wouldn’t say anything other then refused to accept Arthur as King. Arthur knew taking over the throne wouldn’t be easy, not that he wanted it in the first place but it is his birth right. Having Atlanna back is making the transition easier, more Atlantean’s and even some from other kingdoms are accepting him as King of Atlantis because of her and wielding Atlan’s trident helped too. Arthur and Atlanna are working together try to join the kingdoms in a peace treaty, while also trying to save his brothers life. The Fishermen kingdom and the Brine wanted Orm’s head. He killed the fishermen king in front of the princess and attacked the Brine forcing their king to submit and so many lives were lost on all sides during the war. By the laws set by the kings before him Arthur should handed Orm over to the other kingdoms for whatever punishment they see fit but he would never allow that. They would probably torture Orm before feeding him to the trench for starting the war, Arthur was trying to convince the other kingdoms to allow him and the Atlantis council deicide Orm’s punishment. Arthur knew it would be hard to convince them as Orm is his brother, whatever punishment he choices will be seen as soft because they are blood but Arthur wasn’t about to let his brother die. He needed to think of something to please everyone that wouldn’t result in Orm’s death or a life imprisoned in a cell.

Arthur is snapped from his thoughts when the door to the throne room opens, Atlanna and Mera enter the throne room and make their way over to Arthur. He waves his hand telling the guards to leave so they can talk in private, a massive smile spreads across Arthur’s face as he watches his mother and his new girlfriend talking so happily to each other as they swim towards him. Arthur had finally grown a pair and asked Mera to be his girlfriend over dinner, the concept of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship was confusing to Mera at first. The only relationship she had ever been in was a forced betrothal to Orm and that was nothing like the way Arthur explained their relationship would be. Mera would not be forced to be with Arthur, she was free to choose if she wanted to be with him and could break off the relationship anytime she wanted. At first she thought it was some surface dweller joke but after Atlanna explained how some surface women are free to choose their partners and if they wish to marry and birth children, she better understood what Arthur meant and that it wasn’t a joke. They had agreed to take things slow and see what happens, Arthur didn’t want to force Mera into anything she is uncomfortable with and is happy to go at her pace.

“Arthur, your mother asked if we would like to join your father and her for dinner at the lighthouse tomorrow night. Can we? ” Mera gleams with excitement she hadn’t seen the lighthouse since the night of the tidal wave and that night it wasn’t as beautiful as Arthur and Atlanna explained it to be.

“Of course.” Arthur nods with a grin. He was excited to show Mera house he grew up in. She had shown him all her favourite places in Atlantis and Arthur wanted to show Mera more of the surface but with things as busy as they are in Atlantis he doesn’t have much time.

“Excellent, is seven o’clock okay?” Atlanna says with a smile. Arthur turns to Mera as if asking if it is fine with her, to which she nods yes with excitement. Atlanna was so ecstatic to see Arthur and Mera are happy together and that Tom raised Arthur to be a respectable man. She just hopes Orm is treating Y/N with the same respect, Orvax wasn’t the best role model on how to treat women or people in general. If what Arthur had told her about you is true you wouldn’t tolerate Orm trying to put his hands on you, she doesn’t blame you either not after seeing first hand how your father treated your mother. “Have you heard anything from Y/N?” Atlanna questions curiously.

“Yeah, she contacted me this morning about taking Orm to town with her.” Arthur says standing from the throne.

“And you said no, right?” Atlanna gives Arthur a stern look, Arthur just looks away while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Arthur, tell me you didn’t let Orm go to town with Y/N.”

“I thought it would be good for Orm to see more of the surface, to see that is not as bad as he thinks.” Arthur says defensively, Atlanna pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a deep sigh.

“Arthur, if the other kingdoms find out Orm is walking around like a free man it could jeopardise any chance of treaty we try to negotiate with them.” Mera says with concern. Mera is now the representative for the kingdom of Xebel in these negotiations, everyone is probably expecting her to vote to have Orm executed. He did try to have her killed but she knew Orm, he had been misguide and manipulated by his father and hers into starting the war. King Nereus knew the submarine attack was a false flag operation, set to trick him into thinking the surface world attacked first. But Nereus knew Orm was the one behind it and still agreed to side with him in the attack on the surface and the other kingdoms. Mera wasn’t about the sell out her own father as it would probably result in him being imprisoned as well, which could cause problems for her kingdom and its people.

“It’s fine, only us and Vulko know Orm is on the surface. As far as everyone else is aware Orm was moved to a private cell in solitary only accessible by approved personnel for his safety.” Arthur says trying to brush off their concerns, but little did Arthur know the palace had eyes and ears everywhere, and someone had just over heard their whole conversation.

 

Amnesty bay.

 

Orm is leaning on the car with his arms crossed shuffling the gravel under his feet, It is a lot for him to process seeing Tom for the first time. Orm felt like a coward, he had never run from anyone before but It was like an instinct kicked in and told him to flee. Orm is expecting you to say something about him running or at least laugh at him, but you don’t. You just unlocked the car and put the box on the back seat, closing the door you look over the car to Orm.

“Are you sure you don’t ne-”

“Y/N!” A angry female voice calls out from behind you cutting you off. Orm pushes himself off the car and turns around to see two people walking towards you. A woman about the same height and age as you but skinner, her blonde hair is pulled back into a bun with unpleased look on her face. Accompanied by a tall muscular man with dark brown hair, that is styled like he just brushed his hands through it. He looks like he would be considered handsome for a surface male, he has a big smile on his face as he stares straight at Y/N. They are both in strange blue uniforms with weapons, radios and other things attached to their belts. It’s the first time Orm has seen anyone carrying a weapon around on the surface, from the looks of these people they are some sort of military enforcement.

Closing your eyes you let out a soft sigh, mouthing the words ‘ _Fuck me’_. Taking a deep breath, you open your eyes and put on a fake smile. You turn around to face them.

“Officer Dexter, Officer May. What do I owe the pleasure?” You hold your fake smile as they close the distance between you.

“Cut the crap, Y/N. You know why we are here. What did you do to Joe?” Officer May snaps as she steps really close to you, trying to get up in your face.  
  
“Whoa, calm down. You know that’s not how we do things.” Officer Dexter grabs her forearm and drags her a couple steps way from you. “Hey, Y/N. I heard you were coming to town, are you staying for long?” Officer Dexter gives you a soft smile.

“Let’s hope not.” Officer May says staring daggers at you. Orm can see this woman is trying to intimidate you, but it’s not working, even with the weapon on her hip.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be leaving very soon.” You smirk turning to May.

“Maybe, don’t come back this time.” She mumbles loud enough for you to hear, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s enough, May.” Dexter snaps at her, she just scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Watching from the other side of the car, Orm can see now Y/N isn’t the only human who makes snide comments and rude facial expressions. Orm is surprised by how well you are keeping calm at the horrible things May is saying to your face, you don’t seem to care, you don’t even blink.

Dexter turns back to you with a smile, “Too bad, you’re not staying. I was hoping we could catch up, like old times.” He says as his eyes run your body.

Orm’s eyes narrow and his lip twitches when he sees the way Dexter’s eyes run down your body. Orm hated the way this man is looking at you, his stomach begins to feel like it’s in a tight knot and a lump builds in his throat as he stares at you two.

“Unbelievable.” May scoffs shaking her head. “You are suppose to be asking her what happened with Joe, not trying to get into her pants. Besides, I don’t think he would agree with that.” May uncrosses an arm and gestures towards Orm, standing on the other side of the car glaring at both of them. Dexter looks over you to see Orm, who he didn’t notice had been there this whole time.

“Who’s this?” Dexter asks in a stern tone nodding towards Orm, narrowing his eyes he stares at Orm up and down.

“Prince Orm Marius. And who are you?” Orm snipes in return. Orm doesn’t like the way Dexter is staring at him, he could tell this man had some sort of infatuation with you and is uncomfortable about Orm being here with you.

“Officer Dexter Hill.” Dexter says with a stern expression. The air becomes thick as Dexter and Orm stare each other down, it is easy to see they are trying to intimidate each other, good old masculinity at work.

You clear your throat loudly getting Dexter’s attention. “If you have some questions then please ask them, I have some where to be.”

“You’re not going anywhere, you assaulted Joe!” May shouts at you.

“It was self defence, he touched me first. Ask anyone in Terry’s. They all saw the whole thing.” You smirk knowing you have done nothing wrong.

“Ha, “Self defence” Just like with your father.” May says smugly, using air quotes to be even more smug.

“Well, maybe if you police “did your jobs” I wouldn’t of had too.” You snap a little to harshly, throwing your hands up and using air quotes like she did. This makes May flinch, her hand out of instinct reaches for her gun.

Seeing this Dexter quickly grabs her hand before it touches her gun. “Calm down.” Dexter says in a soft voice. “May, go inside and start getting statements from everyone. I’ve got this.”

May nods in agreement to Dexter, giving you one last death stare she turns on her heels and heads into Terry’s. May is the same age as you and has always hated you, she is jealous of you being friends with Dexter. She has liked him, well more like loved him for as long as you can remember. She once pulled your hair and tripped your over in the playground, because Dexter asked to walk you home one day after school. You were pulling gravel out of your knees for days after that.

“Sorry, about May. You know how she can be sometimes.” Dexter says with a smile

“Yeah, a bitch.” You snipe a little to catty.

“You haven’t changed one bit.” Dexter chuckles and nods his head. “That’s good, you’re perfect just the way you are.” Dexter says with a boyish smile.

Your head hangs slightly, making your hair cover your face hiding your smiling lips and blushing cheeks. Even though Dexter use to look completely different, a scrawny little long limb kid with glasses, he has always been a suave talking ladies man. You and Dexter haven known each other for almost as long as you have known Arthur, Dexter is Mabel Hill the hospital director’s son and is two years older than you. You two use to hang out when you were little, usually while you both waited for your mother’s to finish work.  
  
When your head drops Dexter quickly glances over the car to Orm, shooting him a cocky look with a smirk tugging at his lips before looking back to you.

Orm’s hands suddenly clench into fist and the knot in his stomach grows tighter when he sees the red colour in your cheeks. He thought he was the only one who could make you blush like that, and he didn’t like that another man was having that effect on you. The feeling of a fingernail digging his skin makes Orm un-ball his fists, looking at his palms he had clenched his fist so hard his nails left deep crescent shapes in his skin. That’s when Orm realises he is jealous, it is the same feeling he had when he saw the way Mera and Arthur looked at each before their fight in the ring of fire. What in the name of hades is wrong with him, why is he jealous, why does he even care. You are nothing but a filthy surface dweller to him, so why is he having these feelings. Maybe because you are the first woman he has had contact with since being incarcerated, maybe because he has been locked in a house with you for a week. Whatever the reason it has to stop, he couldn’t be falling for a surface dweller.

“And you’re still so cute when blush.” Dexter says seductively stepping towards you. Reaching out to tuck your hair behind your ear in a flirtatious manner, his arm is suddenly and violently pulled away before he touches you.

Lifting your gaze your eyes widen and a look of shock falls over your face. You see Orm standing next to you with a furious look of his face, his hand is wrapped around Dexter’s arm pulling it away with a hard grip. What the hell is he doing.

“Don’t touch her.” Orm snarls through gritted teeth.

“ORM, LET HIM GO!” You yell in a panic unsure what Orm will do. Thankfully Orm listens to you and lets Dexter’s arm go, not before shoving him a couple steps away from you. Looking at Dexter’s arm where Orm had grabbed him, it is red with a faint hand print but didn’t look as though anything is broken or like it would leave a bruise.

“What the hell?!” Dexter shouts at Orm as he holds his arm. “I should arrest you for assaulting a police officer.” If Dexter arrests Orm it only cause a shit tones of problems.

“Dex, please don’t.” You beg hoping Dexter will let it go.

“Why, What is he your boyfriend?” Dexter snaps still rubbing his arm.

“It doesn’t matter what I am, you will not touch her like that.” Orm says taking a step closer to your side. Orm doesn’t know what has come over him, when he saw Dexter’s hand reaching for you his blood began to boil and his feet moved on their own. It was like something possessive took over him, he wasn’t about to let another man touch you like that. It is just like when he help you patch up your cheek, It was too late to stop when he realised what he was doing.

“And you will not get away with touching a police officer like that.” Dexter reaches around the back of his belt, detaching his handcuffs.

“Please, don’t.” You beg putting your hands put defensively and taking a step in front of Orm “Dexter, please. Don’t, for me.” You use your soft sweet voice, knowing it usually works on him. You gently place a hand on Dexter’s arm and give him a soft smile, you can hear Orm’s teeth grind when you touch Dexter’s arm.

Dexter gives Orm an unpleasant look up and down before gazing back to you, who is giving him puppy dog eyes and a begging smile. Dexter has always had a thing for you since you were child, you were each others first kiss after all and you could use that to your advantage. You didn’t want to manipulate Dexter like this, but you couldn’t let Orm be imprisoned here on surface, there can be no record of him being here at all. Dexter lets out a sigh and reattaches his handcuffs to his belt.

“Fine, whatever. But he puts his hands on me again, he will spend the night in jail cell.” Giving Orm another stern look. “And a pretty boy like you wouldn’t last the night.”

Orm just gives Dexter a smug smirk, this man had no idea what Orm is or what he is even capable of. Orm could break free from the handcuffs and snap Dexter’s neck before he could even blink.

“You should go, before I change my mind or May comes back. She will want to take you to the station, and we both know that won’t end well for you.” Dexter says patting your hand. “And don’t worry about this thing with Joe, I’ll make it go away.”

“Thank you, Dex. I owe you.” You smile giving his arm a soft squeeze before taking your hand away, you are so glad that actually work.

“Dinner, next time you’re in town. Somewhere fancy. No being stingy, Princess Pennybags.” He gives you a cocky smirk, calling you the nickname he use to when you were little.

“You’ve got a deal, Poindexter.” You chuckle with a nod, using his nickname as well.

Dexter gives your body one last run with his eyes, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. Saying his goodbyes to you, he shoots Orm an unpleased look along with a tut through a lip twitch before heading to Terry’s.

“Get in the car now.” You say through gritted teeth. Not letting Orm say anything turn around abruptly and open the drivers door getting in the car, doing one of the things you hate and slamming the door when you close it.

Orm stands there slightly shocked at your reaction and himself, he doesn’t know what is wrong with him today. Why did he run from Tom, why did he stop Dexter from touching you, why is he experiencing all these strange emotions since being on the surface.

Getting in the car Orm finds you gripping the steering wheel so hard your knuckles are white. Not say anything you start the car and pull away so quickly it flings gravel from under the tires, throwing Orm back into the seat he grabs the door in panic. He realises his actions towards Dexter may have upset you, from the way you two acted towards each other you are obviously friends or something more, and Orm just hurt him because he was jealous. Maybe he should apologise but what would he say, and from the look on your face you don’t want to talk. Orm decides it’s probably best not to say anything, he doesn’t want to make matters worse. He wouldn’t be able to give you an explanation as to what he just did, he still doesn’t know why he did it. But he is going to need to figure out why, he will have to explain what happened to Arthur, who is going to be furious. Orm is unsure about how Arthur will react to him grabbing that surface dweller but knows it is not going to end well for him.

After a few minutes of silence and driving little bit like a crazy person, you suddenly let out an snorted laugh before quickly composing yourself. Pressing your lips to a thin line, Orm can see you are trying not to burst into laughter. You keep your eyes on the road, not glancing at him once. Your shoulders begin to shake as you press your lips harder together, you are really trying to fight the urge to laugh. Clearing your throat and shaking your head, you try to keep a straight face. Of course his first time in town and he grabs a cop nearly getting himself arrested. You know you shouldn’t be laughing it’s a serious matter, but it is kind of funny.

The rest of drive back to your house was quiet and long, neither you or Orm say a single word all the way home. Orm just stares out the window watching the ocean pass by, being on the surface gave him a whole new prospective of his home. He had to admit the view of the ocean from the surface was breathtaking, the way sunlight reflected off the water is beautiful, bright but beautiful. Before to long to view of the ocean is replaced with the trees surrounding Y/N’s property, Orm relaxes knowing he won’t be running into other humans out here. You were right about the towns People, he thought you were being dramatic when you said they could be unfriendly, now he knows you weren’t.

Returning home you park in the garage, getting the box of alcohol out of the back. You lock the car and move to the front door of the house, Orm is already standing by the door waiting. Unlocking the front door Balto is waiting for you like he usually does, moving the box of alcohol into one hand you give him a pat on the head and move into the kitchen. The sound of Orm’s bedroom door closing echoes through the house, you’re not surprised he wants sometime alone. Especially after seeing Tom and everything that just went down with Dexter. You still can’t believe Orm ran from Tom and grabbed Dexter. You didn’t say anything about to him about Tom as you don’t know to much about what is going on between him, Arthur, Tom and Atlanna. You only found out a week ago that Atlanna was alive and that Orm wasn’t talking to her. But how could he not talk to his mother after pretty much coming back from the dead, you would give anything to see your mother or hear her voice one last time. You will give him sometime then try to talk to him about what happened with Dexter, you can’t let him think it’s okay to grab a police officer like that. You were lucky it was Dexter and not someone else, if it was you and Orm would be sitting in a jail cell right now or worse.

After unpacking the bottles you pour yourself a drink, one more before lunch wouldn’t hurt. Taking a swig you set the glass down on the counter, moving to open the backdoor for Balto to go outside if he needs to. The sound of the handle turning makes Balto scurrying across the floorboards, quickly running out he pushes one of your legs out from underneath you, almost making you fall backwards. You are able to save yourself by grabbing the door just before you fall on your ass. It’s been three years now since you found Balto and every time you open the door he does this. You don’t know why you don’t try move out of the way before he can, maybe you like that he keeps you on your toes, when he doesn’t knock you on your ass. You straighten up and let out a chuckling at Balto rolling around on the grass, the big grey dog looked so happy laying on his back with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Leaving the door open you move back to the counter, grabbing your glass of gin you take a seat at the table. Kicking the high heels off your feet, you let out a soft sigh of relief to finally be home. Taking another swig you stare at the glass in your hand, swirling the clear liquid gentle around in the glass. You can’t help but wonder why Orm stopped Dexter from touching you. He grabbed Dexter so violently and the look on his face was slightly terrifying, it was almost like he was jealous of Dexter touching you. That couldn’t be it, he wouldn’t be jealous, after all you are nothing but a filthy human to him. But why would he stop him from touching you, there had to be an explanation, maybe it was some Atlantean thing you don’t know about. All you know is Arthur is going to be pissed and he will probably blame you for taking Orm to town with you, even though he said it was okay. Well, that’s if Arthur finds out and you don’t plan on telling him, just got to convince Orm not to say anything as well.

Sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the wall, his hands resting on his knees. Orm needed sometime alone to think, he still doesn’t know what come over him. Being on the surface is making him experience all these strange feeling he never has before. He ran from Tom like a coward, its not that he is afraid of Tom, Orm just didn’t want to be near him. Maybe he was afraid of what he might do to Tom, Orm hates him, he ruined his childhood and his mother after all but Orm didn’t want to hurt him. He knew how much it would break his mother’s heart if he did and that Arthur would never forgive him if he did anything to harm Tom. Y/N would hate him as well, Tom is like a father to you. Orm gets a tight feeling in his chest thinking that you could hate him but why, why is he having these feeling about you. He couldn’t be falling for a human, he is meant to hate you and your kind. You are a surface dweller, a commoner. He is an Atlantean, a prince. You two are too different it would never work out, besides in a few weeks Orm will leave and never return. He has no idea what is going to happened with his trial, the other kingdoms will not let him get away with what he has done. He started a war and killed the Fishermen King in front of his daughter, they won’t let that go no matter what Arthur says or does. The other kingdoms may fear Arthur because he wields Atlan’s trident, but that won’t be enough to protect Orm. There are ancient rules and ways that even Arthur can’t change, Orm will more than likely be executed or assassinated and there is nothing Arthur or Atlanna could do. Letting out a sigh Orm throws himself back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling he can’t help about wonder how this will all turn out.

Orm is jolted awake at the sound of a door closing, he had fallen asleep laying on top of the bed. Sitting up he feels something slide down his body, looking down he finds a soft blanket laying over him. A confusing look pulls over his face, he has never seen this blanket before, it isn’t one of the ones off his bed. Touching the corner of the blanket, it is so fluffy like nothing Orm had felt before. But where did it come from and how did it end up laying over his body, just how long has he been asleep. Turning to the clock on the bedside table it is late at night, the sun has gone down and it is dark outside. Listening to see where you are in the house, he is met with nothing but silence, no sound of you or Balto to be heard. Pulling the blanket from around his waist and throwing it on the bed, he stands up and stretches with a groan. A deep growl of hunger echoes from Orm’s stomach, he did sleep through lunch after all. Heading into the kitchen in the search for something to eat, Orm finds a piece of paper on the counter addressed to him. Picking it up he recognised the neat cursive writing, it was a note from Y/N. Orm smiles at the way his name looks in your handwriting, he likes the way the little cursive link connects the O to R.

 _Orm,_  
_Dinner is in the oven. I have gone for a swim, be back soon._  
_-Y/N._

The sound that had awoken him must have been you leaving, looking out the window into the backyard you are no where to be seen. Why are you going swimming now it is late and dark outside, is it safe for you to be out this late. Balto is with you and Orm knows how protective he is of you, so he will keep you safe if need be. And you are more than capable of protecting yourself, but he might join you after dinner just to be sure you are okay and he does wants to swim. 


End file.
